Love in Archive
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: My collection of Kagome-centric short stories and prompt fills from my Tumblr blog, masquerabe, and from my discord group. I do take requests within reasons. Pairings, series, genres, and rating will vary. No pieces are connected, unless otherwise stated! Not beta-read. #52: Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler
1. One Punch Man: Saitama

Prompt: "I had on my prettiest dress and he never even looked at it", requested by kagomes-lover/inuluvskags1

* * *

It was quite a pleasant day outside…minus some mild annoyance quickly dispatched by Genos. Kagome would have to remember to thank him personally later, despite Saitama's sour face of having his thunder stolen. Again. Still, tugging nervously at the hem of her white lacy dress, she peeked at his face.

And found herself sighing quietly with disappointment at the lack of emotion. She hoped that with a warm, sunny weather, the sky as blue as it could be, and her home-cooked meal would have at least provoke _something_ from Saitama. Hell, she flickered her gaze at the greenery of their surrounding, they were even in a lovely park!

Genos, having always approved of Kagome as Saitama's chosen (his words, not hers and honestly, had Saitama ever seen her beyond her cooking?), vowed he will up his patrol and rid of all monsters intending to ruin their date. So far he kept well on his promises, and stayed away in a reasonable distance to give them some space.

Ignoring an explosion some miles away, Kagome poked Saitama into his ribs, "What about that spot, Saitama?" She pointed to a particularly large tree standing tall, the leaves were blustering against a cool breeze and the sunlight were filtering through the shade below.

He peered at it, and dipped his head into an approval, "Okay, good spot." Saitama flexed his arm and rose the picnic basket he held, and glanced at her at his elbow, "Come on." He seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it. Saitama looked away, eying the tree.

Kagome gave a small smile, having already understood his hesitance, "Right, I'm hungry too."

She received a dorky grin in return, almost sheepish, before he tugged her insistently. The moment Saitama looked away her smile dropped, and once again she pulled at her jacket and fixated a tired glare at her adorable pair of cowboy boots.

Impatient, Saitama set out to throw the blanket down on the ground right when they arrived. With no grace he flopped down, taking up a generous space on the plaid cloth, and dragged the basket toward him. He fished out the containers and grabbed a bunch of napkins, setting them in a neat order.

Sighing at Saitama's antics, Kagome settled on the remaining spot and watched her boyfriend (was he really? She couldn't remember if they even have any label to describe what they are. He certainly never said anything.) popping open the bento boxes and snapped the disposable chop sticks apart. She blinked when Saitama handed one, with a pair of chop sticks on top of the foods, to her, "Here."

"Ah, thank you." Kagome accepted, and sighed at the colorful sight of the fruits of her hard labor. Over few hours spent in the kitchen she couldn't blame Saitama from loving her. Her foods, that is. Still, she took a chomp of the strip of yakiniku, and shuddered at the explosion of flavors in her mouth. Could she have used a pitch too much spices?

He bowed his head toward her, " _Itadakimasu_!" Then Saitama chowed away happily, a glimpse of happiness slipping through his usually plain expression. The noises he made made her giggle.

Her small laugh died into a quiet unsettle, but she pushed herself to at least eat to empty her bento box.

There was no conversation or anything, there were only noises of eating, birds chirping, and occasional sounds of destruction. If she had to be honest to herself, she was a little disappointed at this date.

Realizing that those were getting nearer, they paused eating. Saitama fixated on a certain point in a curtain of green and brown. He blinked when the noises died, and he shrugged, resuming his eating. She followed suits, sensing only Genos in some miles away.

And then the tree behind them splintered.

Saitama yanked Kagome out of the way when the ground they were on, split into a large fissure. A giant purple claw curled in into the dirt, black talons glinted underneath the sun, as the creature bolstered a roaring laughter, "You? A puny human?!" It snarled, the red eyes glared at Saitama. He stared gobsmacked at what little crumbs of the foods Kagome worked so hard to make appearing from the mound of dirt. For once he seemed to be deaf to the monster's insults of his naked head, and Kagome slipped away from his slacked grasp. She backed away, slipping behind his person.

"But there is no doubt! A man with a shiny head like yours! Can only be responsible for the death of my mate!" It perched on the top of what was left of that poor ancient tree, pulling back the hand, snorting air into Saitama's direction.

He didn't respond, still staring at the pile of dirt with a heartrending expression.

Agitated at lack of pleading for his life the monster snarled, "Are you daft and dumb, human?!" It pressed further into the dirt to rear up, unknowingly squishing a piece of food's content out of its shell.

And Saitama snapped.

He launched onto the creature's wide face, his face twisted with grief he felt bubbling from within, "Kagome worked so hard on the meal!" Saitama bellowed, pulling back an arm.

Kagome flinched at his shaky voice, ice shuddering throughout her veins. It was all about the food, wasn't it? Pivoting she missed the sight of the gorey pieces of what once remained of the purple offender exploding. She walked briskly away from Saitama.

Lest she'd collapse on her knees and cry her eyeballs out. It's so, _so_ stupid but is it too much for Saitama to pay her some compliment _outside_ of her foods?

Slipping through the curtain of trees she blinked when she caught a sight of a lumbering Genos, an arm and some bits of his side was missing. He stiffened at seeing her, "Kagome-sama! Forgive me, I failed in my dut—"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She sidestepped by him and continued her even pace deeper into the woods.

Frowning Genos shifted to her, "Kagome-sama? What's the matter?" This wasn't of her norm. Usually she'd make a fuss over his sorry state and rib into Saitama for some reason or another, to take him to his doctor to be fixed. But, now, she wasn't even reacting. Granted he was mostly intact than usual, but still…

Inhaling a deep breath, she shrugged and murmured slowly, "I had on my prettiest dress and he never even looked at it." And she continued on her way, her shoulders bowing. He caught a sniffing, while she disappeared behind the trees.

Genos blinked and found himself wanting to smack his sensei. He stayed where he was, his sensors detected Saitama hurrying. He had to clench his only hand, so not to whack Saitama until his senses returned to him. Genos may know little about handling women, but he was positive compliments were a grand way to making them happy and to keep the relationship intact.

"Genos! Where's Kagome?" Saitama huffed, beads of sweat rolled from his too-shiny head. They weren't the sign of his exhaustion, but rather, out of something else. Concerns, Genos was sure.

"Sensei," Genos bored his eyes onto Saitama's unflinching expression, "why is Kagome-sama upset?"

Saitama blanched, "Why was she?!"

He wondered if palming his face was offensive, "Sensei, have you paid her compliments recently?" Genos hoped Saitama would realize his idiocy done toward his significant other and quickly.

"Yeah, her food is…" Saitama then turned sad at the memory of that tragedy, "was great."

Silence stretched, before Genos gave a small noise of disbelief, " _Sensei_ …she explicitly told me you haven't paid her dress any compliment at all!"

Saitama paled, "I was working up nerves to tell her that! I thought she looked very pretty in it…"

"…Sensei," Genos wondered if it was worth losing his only arm whacking him, "if you highly value your relationship with Kagome-sama, I strongly encourage you to run to her and tell her that. Preferably, now."

He winced at the urgency behind Genos' words, "That bad?"

Finally his sensei get it! "Yes."

White as ghost Saitama was gone, grasses floating from where he once stood. Genos hoped they will work out their dilemmas. And soon. They are quite a couple, good for each other he thought.

With a sigh he wondered if he should return to the apartment, or stop by Dr. Kuseno to get his body fixed. Wisely Genos decided on the latter.


	2. Voltron: Shiro

Prompt: "I don't need your protection", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi

* * *

Everything was going horribly.

The terrible emperor of the Galra Empire had a foresight to crowd the Paladins and their allies with ungodly amounts of the hired adversaries, some more powerful than the others. For what brief time the Paladins and the allies had together, they discovered Zarkon publicized the bounty of the Paladins and the Princess' heads to every one of the battle-lusty warriors-ridden worlds. They had no other choice but to scatter, splitting through multiple warpholes, with an intention to thin Zarkon's hired hands and come back together to defeat them, one by one.

But as an old saying goes, there is no such thing as a perfect plan.

Shiro bit back a startled gasp when a laser bullet nearly grazed his head, and dove behind a broken piece of an ancient mural. He ignored his partner's grunt, grabbing her hip to pull her closer to his back, "Stay back, Kagome!" he stamped down the strong urge to check lest he risk their own safety.

His bayard hummed back to life, with his non-flesh hand crackling in response. Not seeing his partner's annoyed expression Shiro darted off around the bend, his blade soaring through the air. Pieces of bots soared in his wake, electricity crackled helplessly against the sand. From behind Kagome ignored Shiro's initial orders to hide, and she spread out her hands.

The pale colors illuminated against the dim rays of triple moons in the green sky, and the bow appeared out of thin air. The string was barely visible. Kagome pulled it back, the white electricity of an arrow flashed in before her sight. She took aim.

And a large bot, wielding equally as large hammer above its head, recoiled from the force snapping its neck and fell. Shiro barked, surprised that he missed such a giant presence coming in from his rear. It crumbled before Shiro's feet, pulling down yet another piece of the planet's history. But he didn't dare to afford his partner a quip of her sudden reveal of her own position, taking advantage of the dust mushroom to leap over the fallen machine to tear apart another into pieces of scrap metal.

The sky strained darker far too quick for comfort. With only his blade and the rain of Kagome's holy arrows to guide him Shiro dispatched all that he could (see). Heavily panting he cursed when he realized Kagome was tiring too. There was only one thing left to do, or they'd face Death in the complete darkness, "We have to get back to the Lion!" He barked.

Kagome released another arrow, and a bot buzzed its immediate death, "Way ahead of you." She said, before turning her back and slipped in midst of the ruined remain of the empty city. Shiro stared at the empty spot momentarily, baffled at her short attitude. He caught sounds of marching machines and bolted after her, the treatment she gave him still bright in his mind.

Although Kagome wasn't a pilot she was very tuned in the way of spirits, though it was a given considering she was considered as a priestess worthy enough to be given gifts of the gods. She explained it in plain English for everyone to understand, as Japanese terms hold much more complicated meanings than they appeared. This left her an extremely useful ability to actually understand the Lions and to detect their locations quicker than even the Paladins could.

So, there was nothing else Shiro could do but to hurry after Kagome. It was hard enough to pay attention to and sensed where Black was, with killer machines hot at his heels that he had to hack and slash to get away.

Well hidden under a pile of self-made rubble and its own barrier Black's eyes lit up, acknowledging her pilot and his healer's presences. Before they even came in her sight she dropped open her jaws to the ground to permit their entry.

They barely got in, before her jaws snapped close, nipping apart the unfortunate bots' torsos. She rose high and slammed down paws over the remaining pieces of the machines, as the pilot settled in his spot and grappled the controls. The barrier fell. Black broke apart the debris and took off to the pitch black sky, her tail whacking away the miniature army, with a mighty roar. Inside her head Shiro groaned, his brain racking for plans. Should he dare to oppose the robot's lieutenant head on, without the rest of the team?

Or should he run away back to the Castle of Lions to regroup and risk having more foes at their necks?

If he could take this one adversary down…

Kagome grimaced at his back–Black didn't have any extra seat for any passenger, but she made do. It wasn't her first time tumbling around like a ragdoll after all. "Fight him." She gripped his headrest, "I'll supply Black with my power, if we have to." Even if she risked being knocked out for a good long while, but if all goes well, then it's worth it.

Shiro didn't like the idea of his partner exerting herself just to give Black a much needed power boost, but he liked the idea of leading this killing machine back to the Castle of Lions even less. It was even certain that the other Paladins thought the same, while fighting off other enemies they were facing. He held faith in their abilities to succeed, especially with their allies at their sides to lead them to success.

"I didn't need your protection, you know." Kagome dryly supplied, almost as an afterthought, while she brushed by Shiro's helmet. He could feel her fingers knocking against the metal of his head gear, when she braced herself for the rough ride.

He barely heard Black roaring, their shared link told him she wasn't too impressed with for reasons he wasn't told. Shiro sensed she was telling him he was lacking foresights, and he reeled back the lion's speed, "I'm sorry?"

Sighing Kagome shook her head, "Forget it. Let's kick this guy's butt and go back home."

"I," Shiro started, despising that he had to put aside his partner's needs in midst of dodging laser beams, "alright. We'll talk later."


	3. Harry Potter: Remus Lupin

Requested by bunny-wk-fanfic/Bunny.W.K

* * *

He is _such_ a dog. And he didn't even freaking know it! (At least she think so…) Kagome bit back a sigh while fighting with the statics she felt was crawling up in her poor legs. The awkwardly long-legged wolf had taken upon itself to pin her legs down on the couch. Using her poor limbs as pillows, he took a nap, with the full moon was still suspended in the black sky outside her home.

And she was very sure this weird-looking wolf creature was Mr. Remus Lupin, the English fellow who moved into the house across the street. The house had been vacated for _years_ (probably due to thinking the shrine was cursed, no thanks to her "shenanigans" with InuYasha the years previous). Ever since he moved in, every time the moon is full, the wolf shows up.

Initially it, _he_ (Kagome mentally corrected herself, as the evidence was laying in bare in midst of turfs of fur when the wolf decided to turn on his back onto the cushions) was wary, almost threatened by her presence, when he came on her yard. But almost immediately the fur on his back went down and he seemed to be quite taken to the shrinekeeper. He had been her daily visitor whenever the moon turned full.

And he would always leave, before the sun break through the horizon, by Kagome's gentle-handed insistence. It was by instinct that he is to go home, she felt.

But this time, the wolf didn't seem to _want_ to leave. It was already past 5am, just shy of the dawn breaking.

Kagome wondered if Mr. Lupin knew he had been making late night visits to her home, to _her_. But he didn't seem to know _her_ outside the causal neighborly greetings, every time she see him. She had this inkling that he doesn't know at _all_.

"My legs hurts…" She whined from her throat, and unconsciously she started to squirm. She cursed her family for being no help and for choosing their sleeps over their poor girl. _Traitors!_

Mama didn't feel the wolf was much of a threat at all, and herded Grandpa away before he could smack a sutra on it. _Him_. Sota was much too sleepy to even _be_ excited at the sight of the wolf, and Mama refused to let him to adjust his sleeping schedule. He always had his practices the morning after, that poor boy.

Why the hell did she even came out to investigate the strange feeling she had on that very _first_ day she saw the goshdang creature?! But nooooo she had to be chosen to be _his_ Disney Princess. Kagome blew a raspberry, unconsciously scratching behind the wolf's ears when he twitched from her movements.

The heaviness behind her eyes was starting to grow, and she sighed again, for the umpteenth of times. She wanted her sleep, but the wolf made it his goal to make her sleep very uncomfortable and impossible. Kagome was grateful that her Mama was very understanding and allowed her to sleep in.

Her phone buzzed and she grimaced, prodding the wolf, "Wolfy, it's time for you to go." She reminded, for the third time that hour.

The wolf snorted and sniffed, his damp black nose twitched. He made a grumbling sound that sounded suspiciously like, "No." in English, and turned his head into her belly. His giant paws folded in against the back of the couch.

Kagome couldn't take it, "You're killing me!" She whined. She couldn't feel her _knees_ anymore!

The moment she said it was when the few pale rays of sun broke through the curtained window. She went cold at the darkness of the living room slowly retreating, and Kagome braced for the impact. It was pretty clear that she should, when the fur started to shrink (or did they fall apart from his skin? She honestly couldn't tell when she was too distracted to pay attention to that particular detail) and the bones in his legs started making uncomfortable noises of grinding and crackling.

They eerily reminded her of one of Sota's favorite cereals, Rice Krispies, once the milk splashes into the bowl, only much, _much_ louder. The detransformation was horrible to watch.

All the while the wolf started crying, his claws tearing into the fabric and its fluffy interiors came tumbling out. He gashed his teeth, but somehow kept himself enough under control not to lash out at his living pillow. If anything it almost seemed as if Kagome's presence was a balm to his angst somehow.

With the tense fabric of the armrest tight in her palm, Kagome couldn't look away, as the naked skin of a man came through the thick gray fur. His face flattened into a very familiar one she knew to be Mr. Remus Lupin.

 _Called it_ , came Kagome's brief victorious thought.

His thrashing calmed, and the man sighed with a ting of pain.

He still kept the very same position the wolf was once in, with his face burrowing into the soft flesh of her belly. His fingers slipped from the poor damaged cushions, and Remus relaxed.

And settling into some semblance of a peaceful sleep.

"Um." Kagome flushed completely red, when her eyes slid down to his bare thighs and tore them away to her now-human guest's face, "Sir?" She gently jostled his well-angled shoulder, "Um." She hurriedly scanned for a blanket she could grab in the near distance to throw over the slacked body, when she received no response.

The room turned lighter.

As if by a random stray of desperate thought Kagome held in her mind flied to Remus', his eyes shot open. Few seconds ticked by, and he jolted away onto his feet, slapping onto the wooden floor and nearly slipping off from a corner of the rug. Grabbing at a nearby table, he stared at her with a white-faced expression. He looked like he wanted to scream, run away, or both.

She really couldn't fault him.

Kagome clamped her hands onto her eyes, when again, her sight slipped to Remus' loins. She did the only thing she could think to do, and _whined_ , " _Sir!_ You're _naked!"_


	4. Voltron: Shiro II

Prompt by theragingartist, "...Kagome to be trying to figure out some mystical Altean stuff of the ship and just for her to grumble "Fuck me" as Shiro is standing by. Whether he gets flustered or flirty is up to you!"

* * *

Creaking in a puzzle-like piece of a… _child's game_ into a rubik cube-like object so full of swiggly, foreign letters, Kagome huffed when it made a negative musical sound. _Wrong word_ , she thought dejectedly. She carefully read the swirly lines when the cube recycled to different words and the pieces fell off.

Allura thoughtfully gave her the object, when she saw Kagome showing intense interest in Altean language and magic. Or, rather, she was interested in Altean _everything_.

It was _almost_ insulting she was given something that was for a child to play with, but Kagome wasn't slow. She knew that any object meant for children are often for their entry into better understanding their culture, so it wasn't always just for children but for anyone who don't speak their mother tongue and showed interests into learning. But this… _toy_ wasn't something Kagome was expecting for kids.

This was no mere jigsaw and match the number and letter toy. It was a _freaking_ fill-in-the-blanks _not meant for young kids!_

"Ugh!" She slammed a hand on her forehead, when her next attempt was buzzed incorrect. Kagome slumped against the couch, reclining in between the hefty furniture and the low table. She whined and pressed her cheek onto the hard black-clothed knee.

She felt the chuckle before she heard it, "Having a hard time?"

Kagome huffed, not turning her head to see Shiro's handsomely amused face, "Do I look like I'm having fun?" Not wanting a response she drifted her head from his leg and picked up another puzzle piece, prodding the piece again.

"Hmm, no," Shiro bit back a smile–his piloting partner was so utterly adorable it was almost ridiculous, "I'd say you looked very determined." He assured, ignoring how a small part of his brain was whispering of his desire of having Higurashi Kagome more than just his piloting partner and friend.

"Good!" She finally looked up, her eyes blazing blue fire, "Because I _will master this gosh damn toy!"_ Kagome grunted out, now glaring (and _pouting_ ) at the cube. She grabbed it and tried again.

Humming and fighting back another amused grin, Shiro entertained himself by watching Kagome spewing words of frustration at every one of her failed attempts while discreetly reading a book on his tablet. He reclined in his seat, sometimes poking her crossed legs with his feet to remind her to breathe and to calm down. The cube changed letters, making Kagome's effort often in vain.

And while Kagome is (or was, in today's case) naturally a patient person, she had been struggling with understanding the basics of the Altean language. Shiro couldn't blame her–he opted to take advantage to use his portable translator instead via his tablet. Pidge was the only one of the Paladins who half-mastered the Altean language, and even she said it wasn't really worth the hassle of learning it.

(Though Pidge was wise to state this out of Allura and Coran's earshot. Last thing she wanted was to hurt them.)

Kagome, however, was dead set on learning every bit of Altean's language and culture. Initially it started with her boredom upon her arrival on the Castle of the Lion, the moment she sensed magic behind Altean's ancient objects with swiggly words on them was the moment she put her heart in learning them. Allura and Coran were very happy to help her.

She made notable progresses in which they praised wholeheartedly, but when it comes to making complete sentences, she struggled. Thus the purpose of the puzzle cube. Plus, Kagome made for an entertaining watch more she loses her patience.

"Does _Y'nik_ go before or after _Umk-la_?" Kagome drummed her fingers on the numerous pieces and pressed her cheek onto her other hand. She read the shining words on the cube yet again.

Shiro couldn't resist grinning at her almost-defeated whimpers, "I don't even know what those two words are." He said, while thumbing the screen to the next page. He was barely reading it, not being able to ignore Kagome's disgruntled noises.

 _Too cute, too cute!_ He absolutely ignored the more-lusty side of his brain, correcting his words into something Shiro didn't want to imagine. Not yet, anyway.

Rummaging through the pieces, Kagome didn't look back to Shiro, " _Y'nik_ is some kind of milk? And _Umk-la_ is the mother and the baby…" She then added in as an afterthought, "Or babies. There's no plural in Altean language for some reason."

Quirking a brow Shiro squinted to see the nonsensical letters through the glowing of the puzzle, "Ah, I see." Absently he lowered his tablet to his laps and watched bashfully at Kagome's yet another attempt.

Smoothly slotting in the pieces, Kagome bated her breath and desperately hoped she'd get a soft _cling!_ of congratulation.

But, instead, the cube gave a musical buzz and cycled through different letters again. The pieces fell onto the table, leaving voids into the object waiting to be filled again. It seemed to be mocking Kagome at her imbecility.

Throwing her head back into the cushion and her hands flying into her dark mane, Kagome groaned, "Oh, _fuck me_!"

"I'd love to." Shiro said, _without thinking_.

He said it so automatically that those three damning words didn't register into his goddamn corrupted brain until Shiro saw Kagome's eyes shot open to the ceiling. They stayed there for far too long that Shiro finally realized what exactly he just said. _Oh gods the hell did I just say?_


	5. Voltron: Shiro III

Prompt: "It's just a dream!", requested by theragingartist

* * *

She was already dead-asleep when Shiro crept into her small and dark room. Locking the door behind him with his back heavily lending against the white metal he took a deep breath, grateful. He was up too late, discussing and negotiating peace with a planet's council that Allura had been fighting for some times.

The sovereign was too proud to accept the Paladins' helps against Zarkon whose soldiers slowly had been breaching their territories. So proud that Allura actually shrieked in frustration at them after several days of no progression made. Coran had to pull her back and abruptly replaced her with Shiro, his air of battle-hardened confidence finally quietening the council. For Allura who needed a breath of fresh air, it was enough of a hole for her to jump in and hammered her points way home.

But it was still slow-going, chipping away the sovereign and their council's prides.

He was _exhausted_.

Peeking at a small mound huddling against the chilled wall, Shiro sighed. Kagome spent much of her time tending to the planet's refugees and barely slept since their arrival a mere week before. It took Hunk to convince her to rest, with promises of generous amount of desserts, and she, reluctantly, agreed. She was so tired that Hunk had to carry her back to her room, and even passed out promptly in his arms.

Shiro would deny that he was just a _touch_ jealous when he got the wind of it.

He was grateful, instead, when he was asked, being eyed on by his fellow comrades.

Rubbing his forehead, Shiro hummed. Staring at that bare spot on the healer's bed, he rolled his shoulders and began to unzip his shirt. Shiro didn't think to change out to his pajama pants, being tired as he was. His jeans was not the most comfortable clothing to sleep in, but he'll make due. Arranging his boots against that little crook between a desk and the walls (by the gods it still bothered him not to remove his shoes upon the entry of their dorms, immediately), Shiro checked his shirts on their usual spot and hummed with satisfaction.

Circling his prosthesis in the air, Shiro gave a soft pat on Kagome's lax shoulder. His way of letting her know he was here, unconscious or no. She twitched, just a slight, but he got his response.

Pulling down the cover, Shiro settled his scarred body onto the small bed and gathered Kagome's tiny body against his chest. Nosing into her hair he sighed, already feeling the dark chaos in his head slowing and quietening. Tightening his arms around her form and tucking themselves together under the blanket, he was grateful for his healer and for everything that she did for him.

It was a buried secret Shiro kept from everyone, that he was _fine_

 _He was not fine_.

The battles he fought. The men he _killed_ , just to _live_ and _survive_. The arm he _witnessed_ he _lost_ , as some ill-formed prize for being a powerful _warrior_. The _pain_ that still inflamed what remained of his arm. The _blood_ he had stained his hands.

They all crumbled together into his head and made him to _relive_ every bit of it, to _relive_ all that he _suffered_ into a boiling ball of pain.

He screamed silently to himself every night, every since his beginning as the Black Lion's chosen Paladin, and wept and trembled like a fragile babe. Shiro kept his nightmares to himself, and suffered _alone_. He tried his damnest to be fine, to _look_ fine. To _pretend._

He wasn't _fine_. There was a small part of him desperate for _anyone_ to notice his pain. His _suffering_. To help him.

But no one ever noticed. All they see is a strong man, a _survivor_ , and saw nothing else.

That was, until they, no, _he_ , rescued _his_ healer. The one who suffered for too many years on that slave ship, tending to every one of the promising warriors and the reigning Champion. Kagome.

She noticed.

She noticed, long before her feet even touched upon the land of the Castle of the Lions. She asked these very words: _Are you fine?_ when her voice told him she knew he wasn't _fine_.

Shiro never replied. He instead chose to focus on introducing her properly to his friends and the princess and her attendant, his heart happy having his healer back to his side. That night he woke to her breasts, the very similar way she tended to his wounds back _then_.

It was his only comfort to these terrible memories, his _nightmares_.

Her very presence soothed his battered soul, he believed.

He woke to her invading his space, just to calm the calamity that nested and took roots deep into his mind. It happened so often that she suggested to share the bed together.

It was a suggestion that would have fluster a mere boy, by these words alone. But he knew better. Kagome never intended it in _that_ way, even though deep within he hoped. She was his only remedy.

So, he accepted, with no second thought or lingering doubt.

Nightmares became fewer and he breathed easier. The size of her bed never bothered him, as it brought him closer to Kagome. Even if it was purely physical, it was enough for him.

Her soft breathing lulled him to sleep, the darkness' grips on his soul loosening. The gentle rises and falls of her body and her soft perfume gave him that comforting weight of sanity he sorely needed. He gripped on them like a madman, unconsciously registering every one of her twitches and murmurings.

Somehow it never occurred to Shiro that these little signs were something far worse than they seemed.

Their legs tangling in sleep, it took a long-stained whimper to wake him. Shiro squeezed his eyes and blearily blinked them awake, his eyes seeing nothing but utter blackness. "Kagome?" He murmured.

Shiro must've slept for an hour then, he absently mused. He toggled on a weak light from his mechanical arm so to see better, to check on his bed partner. What he saw, and _felt_ , was alarming.

"Kagome?" He recognized the tension in her arms, drawing into a defensive cross over her chest and almost to her neck. Under his light shined him her tears streaking on her face and her brows drawn tight together. He caught some bit of red dribbling from her skin where her nails clawed into. Shiro palmed at her sweat-damped bicep, lightly shaking her, "Kagome?!"

How the hell did he miss all of this?!

"No, no no!" She flinched at his touches, "Don't hurt…" her voice faded to stressed whimpering and muffled sobbing, with her body rocking.

Throwing off the blanket Shiro pressed a hand underneath her ribs and saddled partially over her frame, his shaking and patting becoming insistent, "Kagome, wake up!" The desperation pitched his voice, with panic enriching his words.

She wouldn't respond, drowning into the hell her mind produced.

"Nar-" Kagome gasped, her eyes moving underneath her tensed eyelids seeing what Shiro couldn't see, "No! Naraku, _no more_!" Somewhere in her crazed muttering and cries, Shiro caught a familiar name that inflamed his heart.

Her Galra keeper.

Shiro had no idea who this Naraku is, but his heart burned hotter with hate. Familiar with the nature of nightmares Kagome had to be dreaming of everyone who harmed her and those she loved. He never wanted her to suffer.

Not anymore.

"Kagome, please, _wake up!"_ Shiro bellowed into her ear.

Her fear-blanketed eyes shot open to his pleas but saw nothing. But, Shiro hoped, her dreams were interrupted enough for her not to see a thing. Not thinking twice Shiro grabbed her off the mattress and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Kagome, Kagome," he chanted her name, not knowing what else to do, "You're okay, you're okay. You're safe, Kagome."

Realization settled and Kagome sobbed wordlessly into Shiro's shoulder, her body slacking in defeat.

"It's just a dream." He remembered saying through his tears, though both knew their nightmares were anything but.

She wasn't fine either.


	6. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur

Prompt: "I want to believe that we got it right this time.", requested by theragingartist

Because this website forbid emotes, please visit my tumblr for this snippet for the full impact if desired. Thank you.

* * *

It started with a text.

 **Kaldur** : Oh, it's our 5th anniversary tomorrow, isn't it?

She didn't realize it had been _that_ long. Settling deep in the leather couch, the _5_ rang so brightly in her head that it might as well be the world's biggest neon number. Kagome clenched the phone to her chest and took a cleansing breath, her lips growing into a big smile. Her thumbs flew across the screen, before another bubble popped up.

It was a red bubble opposed to the earlier blue.

 **Conner** : Wait, is it seriously been 5 years?

She barked a wet laugh, erasing her previous initial message and quickly replacing it with another.

 **Kagome** : Don't tell me you forgot! (laughing-crying)

Her green bubble blooped with her response, with the emoji indicting she was only teasing.

Conner never forgot their anniversary. He got the memory of an elephant, as Kaldur oftentimes pointed out. Conner kept true by celebrating it every year with them, without even prompting. The celebration every year became progressively more…' _elaborate'_ , the word being one way to describe it _._

 **Kaldur** : Really, Conner, how could you forget our day? (tears)  
 **Conner** : No!  
 **Conner** : Wait, are you all making fun of me?

All replies appeared in quick successions, making Kagome cracking a bigger grin. After their getting together Kaldur started copying Kagome's example to use emojis as a show of teasing, when it became apparent Conner doesn't always get the sarcasms and lack of seriousness via the text messaging. There had been less tensions since, when Conner finally understood his two partners' uses of emojis, to placate him.

 **Kagome** : Yes. (laughing)  
 **Kaldur** : You left that one open. :')  
 **Conner** : :(

A quiet giggle at their recent texting antics, Kagome sat back against the armrest and sighed. In spite of Kaldur's usual cool-headed personality he often comes off a bit differently via instant messaging, and that amused her more than anything. His sense of humor was quite something. She clenched her phone, pondering at what to say. _5 years…_ she tugged her blanket tighter, absently wondering how cold it had gotten in the living room.

 **Conner** : Seriously though…wow, 5 years, huh?  
 **Conner** : Still seems like yesterday we figured out what the heck polygamous relationship is  
 **Kaldur** : I believed it was I who suggested the idea of it, considering you couldn't keep your hands off of both Kagome and me.  
 **Kagome** : Horndog. :)

She quipped. Before Conner could have a chance to deflect her claims back to Kagome's face, she typed another response. ( _Because really, she couldn't keep her hands off of them either, and even Kaldur wasn't innocent.)_

 **Kagome** : But, we clicked really good together, after that first mission.  
 **Conner** : Hey now!  
 **Kagome** : Knew about polygamous relationships, from my time with the yōkai. Just never thought I'd be a part of one. Funny how that works.  
 **Kaldur** : Same here. Always thought I'd be married and have children with _one_ spouse, regardless the gender.  
 **Kagome** : Gotta love that life script.

Truth be told, Kagome was still a bit bitter about losing some support she thought she would have, for going against that 'life script' as Artemis put it. It took years and cutting off the poisoned, frayed strings for Kagome to move on with her two current boyfriends. Just like she had to move on from her previous partner.

 **Conner** : Well, it all worked out good for us  
 **Conner** : I mean, look at us. We don't really fight that much. We actually communicate  
 **Conner** : We still screwed around. Going on dates and eat out  
 **Conner** : Great sex life  
 **Kaldur** : Considering you have more stamina than Kagome and I do.  
 **Conner** : Now we're talking marriage and kids!  
 **Conner** : Though, hopefully kids ain't happening for good few years, but still  
 **Conner** : what more could a couple ask for? I mean yeah it's a trios for us. And shut up Kaldur  
 **Kaldur** : Just stating a honest fact.

Smiling at Conner's confidence and Kaldur's causal jest at their Superboy's expense, Kagome checked the time. She sighed when it said it was still too soon for her boys to return home. They always works a day before to clear up the bulk of their duties just to have their anniversary day to be completely free.

Kagome was honestly feeling a bit melancholy more she thought about how far they all had to work to get there, to their happiness. For her it was a painful one, and she was certain it was the same for Conner and Kaldur too. There were little else to do but to be thankful and to remember the happier times.

There was no room for regret.

 **Kagome** : It was a long climb, to get to where we were five years ago and where we are now.

She slid shut her eyes, when dog ears and golden eyes flashed into her mind. It was brief but it triggered a dull thrum in her heart. The very thoughts of her long-timed boyfriends quickly got rid of that particular feeling.

 **Kaldur** : What do you mean, Kagome?  
 **Conner** : ?

Sighing Kagome waited to allow words to come to her. Carefully formulating these words she entered letters into the response box. It was a bit childish but she was reluctant to hurt her boys' feelings in any shape or form. Kagome disliked talking about her ex to Conner and Kaldur, in the same way she didn't like hearing about M'gann and Tula–granted one of them she had good reasons to not like and the other girl was simply sad to hear straight from Kaldur's mouth.

It was mere jealousy.

She swallowed the thick glob swelling into her throat, when she submitted the first of her messages.

 **Kagome** : We…were in love with someone else 6+ years ago. A year after that we were falling in love with each other. Exactly 5 years tomorrow we were and are officially together.  
 **Kagome** : But, if it weren't for the people we were in love with before, we would have never been where we are now. Happy and still 100% in love.  
 **Kagome** : Does that make sense? It's really hard to put in words I wanted to say (sweats)

It was stupidly silly at how nervous she got. Of course her boys would understand what she was trying to say. They knew full well that Kagome wasn't much of a texter, preferring to use her voice to put together her clear intentions.

 **Kaldur** : Perfectly.  
 **Conner** : Yeah, I get you, babe  
 **Conner** : If I hadn't break things off with Megan  
 **Kaldur** : If Grath hadn't threaten me to set me up on blind dates I wouldn't think to accept Conner's advances nor would I think just how aborable you are, Kagome.  
 **Kaldur** : *Garth.  
 **Conner** : I'd still be stuck in that limbo, wondering if there was more than what I thought I had

Shaking her head to ignore the tiny stab at M'gann's name ( _Kagome was still working out the kinks with M'gann for their works–and honestly the alien girl wasn't that bad, but first impressions counted for everything_ ) she found herself sighing and giggling at Kaldur's comment.

Kaldur wasn't fond of mentioning Tula's name. Given the circumstances that revolved around her death, neither Conner and Kagome could blame him. But, when Kaldur was becoming more secure in his relationship with his two partners, he gradually did open up and talk a bit more about Tula.

It was much the similar way Kagome was with InuYasha, though she never lost him such in a tragic way.

 **Kagome** : If I hadn't seen InuYasha and me as incompatible I'd never return home and get recruited in the Team.

They were _so_ close of getting married and being mated in a traditional yōkai way, when Kagome had an epiphany. She would never be happy in the feudal era, not as a modern girl. And InuYasha's personality seemed to have doubled back worse than it ever was during in her 3-years absence, when Kikyou's death took its dark roots into his mind.

Kagome effectively _noped_ out of that relationship just a week shy of their final bonding.

In truth the summation of what happened wasn't even enough to describe what occurred in between her and InuYasha's souring relationship. It might've made her sound like a selfish girl instead, but it was the truth. InuYasha's happiness wasn't going to be with her, and both knew it.

They parted amicably but still with a bitter touch.

 **Kaldur** : Without what we experienced in the past, _we_ would have never occurred.  
 **Conner** : …I wasn't happy with what I went through, but I never dreamed that I'd ended up being -this- happy  
 **Conner** : Funny how things happens  
 **Kaldur** : Indeed.  
 **Kagome** : We got things right this time around, haven't we?

Sniffing Kagome pulled her knees up and breathed deep.

She really did have good memories with InuYasha. She would never have met Conner and Kaldur if not for him. It was plain as a day that her boys thought the same, without M'gann and Tula _they_ would never happened.

Her boys never replied. But, still Kagome waited. Inferences probably happened, she guessed. Almost pouting she found herself scrolling through her picture gallery, full of happy memories.

Outside, Kaldur entered his key into the door knob of their apartment while eying Conner. His expression reminded him remarkably like a fox. Kaldur was wary.

But it was probably because of their pending anniversary tomorrow.

"You have everything?" Kaldur gestured to the bags Conner held in his hands, while unlocking the door.

Conner hummed, shrugging his shoulder to indict Kaldur to enter first, "Yup. Go distract Kagome. We're early enough."

Early enough to surprise Kagome to not see Conner sneaking around to hide the bags.

"Alright." Kaldur agreed, easily, at Conner's relief. The Atlantean didn't ask questions Conner hoped he wouldn't ask.

Kaldur slipped inside, and Conner waited long enough to hear Kagome's loud squeal of surprise that soon evolved to a happy laughing, with Kaldur's sensual greetings. He snuck inside, carefully toeing off his shoes into his cubby and bolted to the turn of a hallway. With training Conner was able to sneak around without having his heavy weight creaking the floor alerting the undesired attentions.

Finding the closet he stuffed all bags inside. All but one bag. One small bag. Kneeling against the floor Conner fished two small boxes out and tucked them inside his jeans pocket. He grabbed his phone and typed in a message.

 **Conner** : It's all worth it, babes


	7. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur II

Prompt: I'll just leave you two alone then.", requested by theragingartist

* * *

 **Kagome:** ﾠ _I'll be in the studio with Kaldur, if you need me._

This again. This is probably the fourth similar message he received from her. Kagome hadn't been hanging out with him for a while now, and Conner hated it. He _hated_ it.

He is supposed to be their equal!

Sure he's fine with Kagome, their _girlfriend_ , spending time with _their_ boyfriend. That's pretty typical with polygamous relationships. But, what isn't typical that _she_ hadn't been spending time with _him_!

It was teeth-grinding frustrating, and his chest hurts. Even his _head_ hurts.

Kaldur was fully well aware, but simply assured him to be patient.

Just like that–the Atlantean didn't take the issue as seriously as it should've been.

 _Probably because he was the favorite now._ Conner thought, grudgingly.

It was a terrible thought, and there was a sting of guilt for even thinking in such a way. Kaldur and Kagome were two of the best people he was fortunate to ever have known. That he felt blessed to have them to love him back just as much as he felt for them.

But perhaps, it wasn't the case.

Biting back a whine Conner gripped his phone. There wasn't anything else to do but to confront them. Debating if he should text them, he shook his head at that idea. Maybe he'll find his answer by surprising them.

Tucking in his phone in a pocket he heaved a sigh and mentally steeled himself for whatever that may come. Hopping on one of his bikes he took off, reeving as he went. Red lights trailing in the direction he left into.

 _"_ _Oh, he's gone?"_

 _"_ _About damn time. Come on! We gotta get this ball rolling!"_

 _"_ _Do you think this might be too early?"_

 _"_ _Well, technically, midnight still counts. Let's go, we don't know how much time we got left before he gets back. Two of our favorite people should be getting rest of the stuffs pretty soon too."_

A brief ride later Conner arrived at a tall building. Stopping and kicking down the kickstand at his reserved spot, he glanced up. Far up was one of few windows shining brightly–that one was Kaldur's rented studio.

Softly he can barely hear a familiar giggle but it tapered off into background noises.

Huffing Conner secured his helmet onto his bike. Glaring at it he grumbled over the city, its laws, and fines, before he swung a leg off of the machine. If he kept on dreading the confrontation Conner would never get off of it. Trumping down the urge to turn and run he forced himself to enter the building.

And climbed the stairs.

Conner felt that he'd bust a hole into the wall and makes a run for it if he was standing alone to his own thoughts in the elevator. Keeping his body moving was the only way he doesn't have to _dread_. Closer to his destination more he could hear strange crinkling of papers and soft fussing and laughter.

It was… _puzzling_.

Without bothering to think twice he grabbed the appropriate key and inserted it into the doorknob.

 _"_ _Wait, is that the door?"_

The door spoiled his entrance, resulting into a loud yelp and a strange series of something crackling. It opened wide enough for Conner to catch the tailend of Kagome's black hair and long legs, before slamming the bathroom door close.

Kaldur stood tall from the couch, something colorful falling off from his laps onto the floor. He looked as baffled as Conner was, with his pale green eyes wide.

"Oh, Conner!" He said, rubbing his bare bicep, "What a… _surprise_ to see you." Kaldur tried.

With his brain still processing at what he just saw, Conner recognized his boyfriend's state–or the lack thereof.

Kaldur was bare-chested, unusual for him as he gets cold and uncomfortable fairly easily. While Conner frequently forgoes a shirt simply because he liked to show off. So, it was… _disturbing_ to see Kaldur being bare-chested.

Any other day Conner would've appreciated it, but when he was holding doubts over the status of his relationships with his partners, it was entirely another matter altogether.

When the dial-up finally caught up to his brain Conner finally found words, profound hurts slithering through, "I…will just leave you two alone then." Without giving Kaldur a chance to protest Conner stepped outside and slid close the door.

 _"_ _Conner!"_

Within a beat Conner fled.

 _"_ _Wa, wha–? Do we tell him?"_

Conner didn't bother waiting for Kaldur's faraway reply, storming down the stairwell and lunged for his bike. Anywhere is better than here, he decided, and reeved the machine. Ignoring his helmet he was already gone, his form a blur on the road.

He didn't pay attention to how long he had been on the road. But, the ride at least was relaxing. Finding a perfect stop into an isolated and poorly lit gas-station Conner inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. At least he could think.

How long had he been gone anyway?

Flipping on his phone to see the time, he recoiled at the amount of text messages he received. Feeling a little irked at seeing Kagome and Kaldur's names among them, Nightwing's stood out the most.

 **Nightwing** _: Team assembly! Now!_

It arrived mere 10 minutes ago, his brain barely registering he had been gone for about an hour.

Cursing, he hurried to fill up his bike, paid, and before taking off onto the road again, he send a reply.

 **Conner** : _Will be there soon_

Hopefully he can get there before a country get bombed or something–there weren't any zeta-beam entry point nearby, that his phone could detect. Conner cursed again, at his own recklessness. He'd mope about his partners later.

* * *

 _"_ _What's taking him so long?"_

 _"_ _It's already past midnight, dude."_

 _"_ _Ugh…"_

 _"_ _Well, sounds like Supey is being an emo from the sound of it."_

 _"_ _Think your text'll work? I mean…you don't_ send _emergency texts."_

 _"_ _Trust me, he probably wouldn't think twice about that if he's in the mood."_

 _"…_ _We feel bad enough already, hurting his feelings is just…"_

 _"_ _It'll be worth it. Don't worry so much. You two can make it up with him later."_

Conner rushed in, abandoning his bike outside. With a touch of shame, he called out, "Sorry I'm late!"

And then silence returned his reply.

Quirking a brow Conner pressed on, turning around a bend, "Guys?"

Where is everyone?

" ** _SURPRISE!_** "

Conner nearly fell backward, in shock, "What the–?!"

The sight before him had his breath trapped in his throat. The room, already large, was filled to brim with decorations and small groups of people he already knew and were good friends with. The biggest banner hanging from the center of the ceiling screamed, _Happy Birthday!_ in a loud font. Scattering around on multiple surfaces were presents in all shapes and sizes wrapped with sparkly bows and some red plastic cups. Underneath the banner laid out a table covered with foods, with the center being a massive white layered cake.

"Happy 25th birthday!" Kagome hurried to her wide-eyed boyfriend with Kaldur tailing closely behind. She grappled onto his thick arm, "You oughta to look at your calendar a bit more, don't you think?" She giggled sheepishly.

Kaldur clamped his hand onto Conner's shoulder, "We really do have to apologize for all the secretiveness." At his blink and the slumping with relief, Kaldur continued, "We were preparing for your birthday. We never did intend to hurt you, in any way, but," he shared an awkward glance with Kagome, "it is very difficult to surprise you." He gestured to Conner's ears, invoking an understanding ' _Ah'_.

Giving a trembling smile, Kagome released her hold from Conner and folded them against her chest, "Really, really sorry we hurt you. We were actually wrapping your presents when you walked in." She looked just as guilty as Kaldur was.

Conner grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, now fully understanding the scene he earlier saw and their strange avoidant behaviors, "This is awesome of you guys," he laughed, still with the relief he felt, "but…it's _late_!" Conner furrowed his brows, though he flashed a grin at his audience in some sort of an informal greeting.

"Hm, well," Kagome tallied off the core reasons, "some of them got plans already, and most of them wouldn't make it because duties and all."

"We're due back again in Bialya," Artemis confirmed, shrugging toward Nightwing and Megan, "But, we wanted to celebrate with you for a bit, before we go."

Following Artemis were several more brief explanations from the others.

"And Kagome and I have something we'd like to do, with you tomorrow." Kaldur added, provoking jeers from some of more immature members. He narrowed his eyes in an almost-glare at them, but said nothing else.

Kagome bounced at her feet, "So, that's why we're having an impromptu party."

Conner mused, "Okay, yeah, I'm fine with that." He caught the sight of Kaldur's shirt, "So why were you…?" He poked at Kaldur's chest.

The Atlantean flustered, just a slight, but it was there, "I had to wash it."

Leaning to whisper Kagome explained, "Poor boy got some of flour on his shirt, when we were making cupcakes."

"It was a very nice shirt for this occasion." Kaldur defended.

Kagome snorted, "I told you to wear an apron!"

Grinning big at his partners' barter, Conner interrupted, "Alright, alright, I think everyone is getting annoyed with us. Lets have cake! And stuffs."

The crowd erupted an cheer. When they turned to the cake, debating on who get to reward the first slice to the birthday boy, Conner pulled Kagome and Kaldur close, wrapping his arms around their waists, "Thanks."

Kagome and Kaldur both pressed a kiss on his cheeks, all the while smiling.

"Anything for the birthday boy."


	8. Voltron: Shiro IV

Prompt: "I really want to be gentle with you right now, but you're making it impossible.", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi.  
Warnings: Dark implications

* * *

He was exasperated to say at least. He wanted to trust his friends. His team. Her. But, something burned in his chest every time the subject of his dreams, of all variety, was distracted by someone not him. He didn't like it, he knew that much, though he wasn't exactly sure what 'it' even is.

He didn't like the feeling of being angry at people he would literally die for, but he didn't like not having her eyes on him.

Perhaps that hell he was freed from, had ruined him in more ways than he expected.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea~!" Lance sang, his grin slowly growing. He watched as her eyes widened and her lips slowly parting at the unexpected serenade. With a moment beat of silence Kagome burst out laughing.

It wasn't a shy giggle, but a full-blown laugh that brought out a big smile and a sweet flush on her face. A rarity for the Healer still recovering from her five-some years long stay at the very same hell he himself went through. Perhaps it may have been the first ever time anyone ever heard her laugh.

Her laugh, warmly with a lilting pitch, echoed off the walls. The dark hair, coiling over her back, was swept over her small shoulder, as Kagome tried to muffle her amusement. She made for a wonderful sight, when that one small moment of joy washed away the heavy tiredness and wears she carried from her delicate body. For a brief moment, the Healer was young and unjaded of wars and traumas again.

Lance glowed at his success, his expression standing out the most from among of awed faces.

He did _not_ like it.

No, he loved the sound of her voice and the smiles that the laughter brought out.

 _But_ he did _not_ like that he wasn't the one who she directed that brief happiness to.

As soon as her laughter ebbed, he didn't think twice. Exiting from the isolating tunnel of a hallway he walked to her with long strides, and snapped his hand onto her tiny wrist. Invoking a confused blink ridding that sweet flush on her face he started, "Can we talk for a moment?" He tried his best to stamp away any sourness he might have had in his face, and in his tone.

"Shiro?" Kagome puckered her lips, baffled at a strange and almost sad glint in his eyes. There was just something that set her at unease.

Without further words Shiro tugged her away, from the Paladins and the Princess.

When the doors clasped shut, Pidge snorted, "Good job, Lance, you've made Shiro jealous." Her remark brought out an amused glance from Allura..

"Well, it worked, right?" Lance didn't even sulk, the pride he felt at finally making the Healer laugh was still burning brightly.

Hunk reasoned, "It wasn't the first time Shiro pulled her away though."

The Blue Paladin clapped onto Hunk's broad bicep, "Fifth time is the charm!" The large male hummed noncommittally in return.

"Wasn't it supposed to be 'third time's the charm'?" Keith furrowed his brows, the annoyance he felt at Lance's latest antics faded.

Lance glared, lending heavily against Hunk while fighting back a scowl at someone he considered his rival, "Just go with it, dude."

Twirling his mustache, Coran hummed agreeingly, "Maybe it will this time." A flash of elaborate wedding boomed throughout his mischievous, romantic mind. He hoped to plan one fairly soon.

Those two though, have much to overcome, particularly their Black Paladin.

* * *

If she wasn't used to Galran's typical long strides she would've struggle not to skip over her feet with Shiro's near-unforgiving grip on her wrist. As if he was afraid of losing her behind. "Shiro, slow down…" Kagome gnawed on the inside of her mouth to keep in huffing for air her lungs needed, wondering if she had done anything to offend him.

Shiro stopped, stiffening at her soft plea.

"What's wrong?" Kagome grasped her other hand on his elbow. "Are you angry? Did I do something wrong?"

Shiro struggled to answer because he wasn't quite sure himself. The emotions, the jealousy, the bitterness just came over him before he could really identify from where or even why. He opened his mouth to reply, to say something, when Kagome spoke first.

"Your hand is shaking," she said, looking down at where his hand was still locked around her wrist. Her hand slipped from his elbow, to glaze over his skin, her clothed fingers dancing just a hairbreadth from it.

She sharply withdrew it, her body tightening with a flinch—Shiro recognized it with a thinning of his lips. Galran soldiers, at least those with cruel hearts, typically disliked being touched by a person not of their species or kins, and personally made this clear to the poor Healer at every chance they got.

Even if Kagome was meant to fix them of any wounds.

Shiro himself witnessed this one time—he still hadn't gotten that piercing yelp out of his head nor could he forget scarlet color dribbling from Kagome's cheek and four tears gaping in her sleeve. Shiro still remembered her sprawling across the tiled floor, bowing under the soldier's snarling. He launched after that Galran, his white teeth bare, and made it as far as to slam him against the wall, before the droids plucked him away and threw him into his cell.

Funnily enough Shiro recalled he never got any penalty for doing such actions against a Galran soldier. Instead he got that piece of garbage into trouble, because apparently one weren't to mistreat a Healer, especially those already popular with many a Galran and gladiators. He laughed then, when he learned of this from the shame-faced Kagome the following day as she tended to the bruises he got from being thrown rudely into his cramped room.

But, that strange sense of _obsession_ of the Healer grew from that day.

If Shiro hadn't been enamored by Kagome then, then he already had his heart set on her.

It was the reason why it broke him to leave the poor woman behind, and shattered him beyond when he learned of a peculiar injury Kagome sustained for assisting his escape. Her right eyesight was the price for his freedom, forever hidden under the curtain of her hair. The said price, it seemed, also included his heart.

Guilt drove him to be greedy of her presence. Desire brought him to want her everything. And, to obsess over her smiles—her happiness.

The fact that it was Lance managed to break out what must be Kagome's first real smile in years, _chafed_ him. Shiro clenched his teeth, the thoughts boiling him alive. Without a second thought, he turned and pushed her against the wall. Cornering her with his board shoulders broaching her sight, he slammed a fist on the surface above her and gave out a stressed grunt.

Kagome squeaked, jolting from Shiro's threatening actions, "Shiro?!" She couldn't help the trembles that blanketed over her body, as the sight was familiar. She didn't like it, and found herself warring over that it was _Shiro_ , the very person who she most cared for from their time on that hell ship.

Shiro tightened his fist, the back of his jaws started to ache, "Kagome." He thinned his lips, trying to figure out what to say. Her eye blinked up from under him, confused and wide—she was so _delicate_.

Kagome pulsed her lips, briefly wetting her lips. Gulping down the swelling fear and tugged absently at her gloves she tried to remind herself that this was _Shiro_ —he would _never_ hurt her. Shiro's eyes seemed to have heated at this little action.

There was a warm weight on her lips, with sharp angular fingers gripping at her chin. She barely registered it was a kiss, when that weight became heavier and more insistent. Her lungs started to burn. Her fists darted up to bat on Shiro's chest, with a muffled cry of his name.

They parted, his eyes glinting with triumphs, as they both panted for oxygen. Shiro didn't move far and left little space in between them, his grip on her head slipped into a soft pet trailing down from her temper to the tender column of her neck, "By the gods, Kagome." He whispered.

Barely managing to stop a flinch she furrowed her brow, the confusion replacing the fear she previously felt, "Shiro…? Why—?" Kagome twisted his shirt into her hands, wondering if she should push him away to keep some distance, or to allow this to continue.

Shushing her Shiro sighed, lowering to nuzzle into her hair. "I really want to be gentle with you right now, but you're making it impossible." His prosthetic hand clamped on her slender shoulder.

He wasn't letting her go.


	9. Young Justice: Conner Kent

Prompt: "Anyone who gets between you and I will regret it.", requested by theragingartist  
Warning: Dark implications  
Note: AU of my ongoing story, Consequences, as per theragingartist's request

* * *

She was puzzled. Three days she hadn't heard back from the cute, bright-faced intern. The boy would've jump for her attention and immediately text back his reply, but nothing. Her phone sat in her pocket, vacant with not a single buzz of any response. Damn, there weren't anyone else she was interested in to help her to relieve her wantons!

The Doctor highly doubted the gnomes even have compatible genitalia. With a shudder at the very idea she wasn't interested. Debating if she should seek out Dubbliex to ask about the said intern's whereabouts or not, Kagome slouched into her chair and kicked at the freshly red blanket taking over the feet of her desk.

( _Those damn things apparently were of the genomorphs' doings, no matter where they went._ )

Dubbliex invited in the said intern, in order to keep the front of a business to guise their newest hideout. He also did so to help with Kagome's physical needs, remarking once that she needed to get rid of her stresses over caring for their very needy superhuman ward. She shouldn't be surprised considering the Alpha genomorph seemed to know just about everything, about everyone.

It was disconcerting at first, but it was something Kagome grew to accept over time. It did come in handy too. But, she was told nothing of the intern's mysterious absences. Dubbliex would've said something. He should have.

Why hadn't he?

Noting the absence of tiny gnomes in her misshaped office—even her tiny assistants weren't anywhere to be seen. Annoyed and frustrated Kagome shot up from her seat, her kitten heels clacking thunderously against the metal floor. Grasping the door level she paused when a dull thrum in the back of her head told her someone was near. Opting to ignore it she pressed on, pulling open the door.

Kagome stared straight on a familiar red shield, and blinked.

"Doctor."

She lifted her eyes and saw Superboy's face, "Ah, Superboy." Kagome thought she saw something flashed by in his sharp gaze. Clearing her throat she continued, "Do you need something? I have to run something quick to Dubbliex."

Superboy resettled his shoulders, using his size to block the Doctor from leaving the office. "What is it?"

Pausing at his strange behavior Kagome frowned, "I just wanted to know where Mr.—" she remembered that Superboy hadn't care to learn of the intern's name, "the intern had gone, is all."

This brought out a harsh glower that startled her, "Oh, him." Superboy grasped onto the door frame, metal peeling from underneath his nails. His broadening shoulders had Kagome stepping a fair distance back, a hurt confusion washed over her expression.

"Superboy!?" She yelped when a large hand launched out at her shoulder.

The next thing she knew, her back and bare legs met the cold floor, with an near-deafening impact that send radiating hums throughout her body. With a whimper at the dull pain and her hands curling tight, Kagome shook her head of the blackness that spotted across her sight. Then her knee hit a thick, solid column of muscles.

She stiffened, blinking awake and saw the limbs caging her in, underneath a large body. Rolling forth her head rather hesitantly Kagome flinched when she caught the heated glare of a pair of bright blue eyes. "Superboy…?"

"Doctor." He started, his head lowering too close to hers. She bit back the urge to recoil when she felt his hot breath on her lips. There were no need to antagonize him any further, though Kagome wasn't sure of exactly what she did to make Superboy upset with her. " _Doctor_. **_My_** Doctor."

Kagome squeaked when his hot hand grappled on her thigh and flexed his fingers there, "Superboy, what are you doing!?"

She was _confused_. Was this supposed to be something _unwanted_?

At her flinch Superboy paused, and with some considerable silence he slipped his hand off of her leg—leaving behind a red handprint. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He murmured, turning his fingers into Kagome's dark mane, "You wanted relief, didn't you?"

Silence took roots, as confusion twisted her perceptive. Why was her Superboy like this?

"I didn't like it." He said, nosing in her hair. Sighing at her scent Superboy slanted his eyes to stare deep into the Doctor's. She furrowed her brows at his words. "I didn't like sharing you, _my_ Doctor."

And a dawning horror came. "What did you _do_ to him?" Kagome's words came out breathy, when she found her voice fading at the very possibility of the intern's death.

He laughed—something that should have been a dark, deep, and chilling sound, it came out like a simple boy's laugh at something small and silly. Trailing down a light press of his lips across her cheek, Superboy then harrumphed, "I didn't do anything _that_ bad. I know you and Dubbliex wouldn't like it when I hurt a citizen so," he shrugged, "I just scared him. That's all."

Her limbs stiffened, and she squished together her thighs when she finally realized two things.

Her Superboy wasn't _naive_.

And he wanted _her_.

"I won't hurt you, Doctor." Superboy promised, a thumb rolling over her lips as he eyed it, "But I won't let _anyone_ to get between you and I." He pressed a firm grip on the back of her head, invoking a small yelp, and claimed her lips fiercely.

Kagome didn't fight back, though uncertainty warred inside of her consciousness. Slowly she pressed back into his kiss, returning as much ferociousness as she feebly could under the weight of his strength. Eventually she had to push him away, the pair of organs under her breasts burned.

Superboy flexed his hand onto her thigh again, and smiled with dark edges in his lips, "They will regret it."


	10. Young Justice: Conner Kent II

Prompt: "I just want you to be mine!", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi  
Warning: Dark implications

Note: I do **not** take requests here. Please go to my Tumblr for that, thank you.

* * *

She was gone again.

It was pathetic, Conner realized, that he had been hanging out in front of her apartment, twisting with his set of keys, thumbing one in particular, for a bit too long. He must have been standing out there for perhaps half an hour now. Defeated he thumped his forehead against the wood of the door, his mind twirling with uncertainties.

He had been there for so long that an elderly woman, an nosy neighbor of _hers_ , popped her head out of a door and asked what in the world was he doing. After Conner gave his vague yet curt answer, the woman took pity on him and asked if there was anything she could do for him. He waved her off, giving a weak chuckle that everything was fine.

Conner supposed he should be fortunate that neighbors were familiar with him considering he came over often. Otherwise they'd call security on him, for being a creeper.

Even they, _virtually strangers_ , didn't miss how he gazed upon her, a little slip of the woman. No one were oblivious to Conner Kent's longings of a Kagome Higurashi. Yet, Kagome Higurashi happened to be completely blinded to his affections.

As of now she was going out on a blind date a friend (of _hers_ , because no one in their shared circles would've a right mind to do that to him) set up for her. It tore at his heart that Kagome felt a need to find her affections elsewhere, with some other _men_. Hell, even _women_ and _everything in between and nothing_ , weren't any better. Kagome would've accept her significant other regardless what gender they are—that was just the type of person she was.

So, what was _wrong_ with him?

Was there something about him, Conner Kent, that she didn't like?

If she did, then Kagome never said a single word of it and happily shared her time to spend with him. Hell, she gave him her spare key because he was at her apartment more often than he did with his own place. Innocently enough Kagome never thought to wonder why Conner spent so much time at her place—much less sparing a single complaint of his clothes clogging up some space in her tiny home.

Conner _wished_ he hadn't accidentally eavesdropped on Kagome and caught her answers to a curious Artemis all of those weeks ago.

 _"_ _Soooo do you like Conner or no?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I like him, why?"_

 _"_ _Just liked him?"_

 _"_ _He's a good friend?"_

 _"_ _Girl, as Karen would've say, you're blinder than a freaking mole."_

 _"_ _Huh? What are you talking about?"_

 _"…_ _Wow."_

Hearing Kagome saying she only liked him as a friend, _hurts_.

Conner couldn't get over that. He tried, but found himself failing each and every time he saw her face, even in pictures he'd passed by in his apartment, in his phone gallery, and even her voices. They all undone his attempt to push aside his feelings for Kagome, within a single blink.

 _Deep breaths, Conner, deep breaths. You know this is pathetic._ Picking up pieces of his heart from the floor, he stepped back from the door. Knowing he couldn't get anywhere just by standing there at wars with himself, Conner pocketed his keys and straightened his jacket sleeves.

Ignoring the words that swirled in his head from his aching heart Conner pulled away and pushed himself toward the nearest staircase.

Fresh air will do him some good.

He hoped so, anyway.

Cold air nipped at his nose, a rather pleasant sensation but it did little to ease all the hell brewing from his inside. Thin snow crunched from underneath his weight, as Conner left outside. The door thudded dully from behind him, as lights twinkled into his sights, bright against the dark sky.

Eying the sidewalk ahead of him, Conner watched as a gust of white puff left his lips in a sigh to fade into thin air. His mind conjured images again, and shook his head to clear it. He pressed on.

Conner had no idea how long he had been walking, but it was long enough for him to realize that the lights had became brighter and multiplied. His ears ached, beating by noises that streamed out from the lively town square. Huffing Conner had no desire to socialize, much less window shopping.

But, noises did well to keep his mind off the undesired things.

 _"_ _You're really sweet, thank you."_

Or perhaps not—he's hearing _her_ voice now. _Great, I'm hallucinating._

 _"_ _We can do that, would next…Wednesday be okay for our next date?"_

That voice is not a hallucination. He stiffened at his feet at this realization, when her words wouldn't make senses to his fantasies. Conner turned his head and zeroed in the direction where her voice was coming from.

Within a blink he was gone, launching high into the sky. With practiced eases Conner left behind no evidence of himself onto the sidewalk. He knew better than to leave craters in his wakes—too much of a hassle to be bothered with some bigshot hero to nag him.

He ignored the biting cold, as he redirected his feet to a roof and allowed his weight to pull him down. Thudding down onto a flat surface, Conner followed the voice and leapt across the buildings in a rush. And a familiar brilliantly lit storefront came in his sight.

It was a particular favorite of Kagome's.

With horror striking his chest, leaving a swelling ball of disgust and hurt, Conner leapt down and darted toward the restaurant. He didn't fucking think. And honestly, he wasn't sure if he cared anymore.

 _"_ _Would you like a ride home?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_

"No, I'll give her a ride home." Conner found himself biting back, startling Kagome and her date just right as they stepped outside—Jesus Christ that guy looked like that high-and-mighty jackass from that one drama television show most of his lady friends liked so much. Bitterly Conner thought the guy looked fair bit sleazy.

And he saw that hand onto places it shouldn't belonged. _Take your hand off of her!_ He wanted to roar at the guy for touching Kagome—holding on a slender shoulder of hers with a grip that told Conner of his lusts. He wanted to rip it straight off from the elbow.

Maybe this once Kagome's usually-excellent sense of judgment failed her, because he didn't like him. _At all._

Kagome recoiled at the sight of her teammate and occasional roommate in obvious surprise, "Conner!? Why are you here?" At her shock her date dropped his hand when he stepped back with her.

He was relieved that the bastard wasn't touching her anymore.

If Conner weren't used to lying for his job, he might've stumble out a piss-poor excuse, but instead, a silk-smooth lie slipped from his teeth, "I was in the area, and I was looking for something to eat when I saw you." At Kagome and her date's rising brows, Conner shrugged while shoving his fists into his pockets, "And I forgot I needed to talk to you about something." There was a strange mix of doubt and worries flashing through in Kagome's eyes. He added, "Ya know, work stuff."

It was so hard not to show his unhappiness to Kagome—though the dude who Conner didn't want to know the name of most definitely caught the possessive air he gave off over the tiny woman. At least it was clear to him that Conner did _not_ like him. _Good, fewer problems to solve._ Conner thought, with some evil glee.

Before Kagome could open her mouth, her date gave a grin, edged with nervousness at Conner's large stature, saluted, "Well, I'll see you Wednesday! We'll text later, okay?" Like a coward he was the bastard scurried off, not giving her a chance to protest.

Kagome slumped at her date's retreating back, "Well, alright," she called back, throwing a small wave, "I'll talk to you later!" Her response was returned with a simple farewell.

Conner huffed, now wondering if he needed to drop his jacket onto Kagome when he saw her shivering from the cold weather. Kagome's jacket was too thin, though it was so to match the red dress she was wearing. She'd catch any eye if she wanted to, with no doubt.

They can look at her all they like, but if he could help it, they would never touch her.

"Alright," Kagome rounded to Conner, with her dark eyes flashing with warnings, "what are you doing here, really?" She crossed her arms, with her hands rubbing on her biceps for warmth, and fixated a glare on the large male.

It was a really cute expression and Conner almost wanted to smile at her. But he fought it off with another shrug, "I heard your voice—saw you with that guy, and I wanted to make sure you're okay." It sounded passable, to him at least.

But with a deadpan look, Kagome didn't believe him. "I told you I was going on a date, Conner. You knew that." She pitched the skin in between her eyes, and sighing, "And I got no alert from work," By work both knew Kagome was referring to Nightwing and Kaldur'ahm, their mission dispatchers, "so it couldn't be about that."

Again Conner shrugged, "I just wanted to check on you." He gestured at a sidewalk, indicting if she would like to walk. For a cold weather it was rather a pleasant night to walk, admiring how the white snow seemingly to have glowed under the dim lights.

"I don't believe you." Kagome returned, "Why did you come here for?"

Biting back a heavy-chested sigh at Kagome's stubbornness, Conner dropped his gesture and thinned his lips at her, "And I just wanted to check on you." He repeated. He didn't miss the eyes on their persons nor were he deaf to their curious murmurings at the scene that Kagome was inevitably creating.

Damn fucking nosy busybodies.

"That's not an excuse." Kagome pouted, shivering at the cold, "Tell me why." She demanded, pulling her jacket tighter.

Conner stiffened under her hard gaze.

He couldn't take it.

He couldn't take her obliviousness anymore.

She didn't even have time to _yelp_ , when Conner snatched in her thighs and pulled her shoulders against his broad chest. The moment she registered what happened and of the tight grips he had on her body, they were in the air and bouncing across the rooftops. "Conner!" Kagome cried out, her head getting hot with her temper firing. She batted hard at his chest, and bit back a wince when the heels of her hand slammed against diamond-hard surface. "What the hell!?"A loud white fog drifted into Conner's ears, before it vanished instantly when he made yet another jump.

Kagome found herself losing her breaths and let out an echoing squall. Ice cold wet sensations burned against her entire skin. She saw white particles of snow flying and twirling into her blurring sight, with the black color of Conner's leather jacket in its corner. A swift jerk from him and they stopped, with iciness framing her entire body.

"What the hell…?" Kagome was dizzy. Did they just do a barrel roll on a freaking snow-capped roof?

Once her sight was righted she found herself staring straight at Conner's face. And she remembered how pissed off she was, "Conner, the _fuck_?!" Kagome threw herself off from the snow-cushion, scowling at the Superboy for his apparent idiocy.

He could've killed her!

Burning from the inside Conner couldn't push aside his thoughts of just how beautiful she was. He grabbed her wrist, ignoring the insults spewing from her lips, and jerked it backward. Kagome barked out a cry when she landed onto his laps. She wrenched open her eyes when she felt his possessive grips on her hips.

There was no way she could've missed _this_ from Conner this time.

Conner couldn't keep his silence anymore.

"I just want you to be mine!"

She couldn't breathe, with his searing lips stealing hers as shock settled into her stomach and kept her eyes open. Hearing her heart thudding for needed air Conner separated himself from Kagome's parted lips to let her to draw breath, and said so _desperately_ , "Just please be _mine_."

She wasn't oblivious anymore.


	11. InuYasha: Miroku

Prompt: "I don't know what to do without you by my side."  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

She was an unreachable girl, whose enlightenment was so much further away from his own reach. The very fact that she was so _close_ to him, in person, was a jarring thought. She wasn't supposed to be touchable.

No, _not at all_.

Miroku acknowledged that, yes, her previous life made a mistake—but in spite of what many believed, there were five hundred years spanning out in between the fallen priestess and the living one. Who know how many cycles the beautiful soul passed though?

This time, it seemed, _Kagome_ , succeeded at reaching so close to the godly enlightenment. Being so close at reaching the Nirvana rendered the girl so much more powerful than Kikyou, who lost faith in all things that is good and unjust known as life. Kagome accepted things as they were and that everything was forever in a constant state of changing.

She was worthy of all envies and jealousies.

While Kagome wasn't a practitioner of Miroku's belief having grew up on one of many shrines of children of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu's, her core beliefs still led her on the similar paths. He could see her soul shining so brightly in the distance, when she first arrived, that he followed it.

He wished he hadn't, because now he was falling off from his righteous path deeper he was lured into the beauty of Kagome's all-accepting heart.

But, Miroku accepted he will return to some inferior life-form in his next life and starting his cycle all over again.

After all, he couldn't let Kagome to not ever reborn again on their beautifully corrupted earth. Miroku couldn't bear with that thought of never meeting her again in his next life. It was cruel, but Miroku wanted to be selfish, damning the idea of repeating the cycle of enlightenment.

Even now, in the ruined dimension that Byakuya, Naraku's final incarnation, transported them in, Miroku was left alone with his desires amassing. He resisted them as long as he could, tending to the young priestess' wounds she took from Naraku's latest assault. At her suppressed wince the monk hurried to Kagome's side to assure her, "Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome, we'll be rescued soon." He certainly (and _selfishly_ ) hoped it wouldn't be _soon_ , but Kagome's pained expression relaxed just the same.

"Yes, InuYasha and Sango will save us." Kagome firmly agreed, her faith in their friends clear as the day. She sat up and bit back another wince at the noticeable wound across her stomach, she supposed they should be thankful that the chaotic dimension were empty of any battle-hungry foes. It was just to serve to trap them, with no intention to ever release them.

Miroku drew in a deep breath, biting back urges to _touch_ and _corrupt_ the untouchable priestess by clenching his fists to the skirt of his robe, "Yes, yes. Lay back down now, Lady Kagome, and sleep."

With a dimmed grin Kagome settled back down on the uneven purple-colored ground. Her eyes slid close, with her body relaxing. Only thing that isn't was her hands resting over her belly, with the gauze wrapped around and dark red steeping though. Even with pain she suppressed it in her mind, just like a good Buddha would have.

Placing his clenching hands on his laps Miroku gazed upon her face for what seemed like an eternity. Occasionally he'd swept his eyes over her exposed belly and found his breaths stuck in his throat, when the redness spread like a disease. There were little he could do, even with his healing knowledge. With so little tools and healing herbs to be found and lacking white magic there were little to be done for the young girl.

Miroku didn't want Kagome to leave the earth forever.

"Lady Kagome…" He whimpered, unconsciously reaching out to hold her arm, "Please. Please don't leave us. Please don't leave me." Miroku thumbed over her cooling skin, though he can still feel her fragile heartbeat pumping underneath. Picking up her pink-stained hand he pressed his lips on the back of it, "Lady Kagome." He begged, tightening his grip on the tiny hand.

He wrapped the hand into his larger pair, and placed it underneath his lips, like he was praying, "Lady Kagome. _Stay_."

"There are so much I wanted to _show_ you. To _teach_ you." Miroku sighed, and his voice fell quieter, "I wanted to _keep_ you. To take you as my wife, being a Buddha's follower be damned." His mind darkened with (un)wanted desired, Miroku found desperation to keep his priestess onto the earth, to take her with him in the next life.

To trap her with him in every cycle, if he could.

Miroku's eyes moistened, and whispered it like a prayer, "I don't know what to do without you by my side."

There was a twitch.

Her hand slipped from in between his hands, and before Miroku could find horror panging at his heart, she returned it and woven her fingers into his. Barely parting her eyes, Kagome grimly smiled, "I'm still here."


	12. InuYasha: Sango

Prompt: "If you're with me, I don't need anything else."  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

She hadn't seen Sango for quite some time. Her cat-beast still played with the little Shippo, barely noticing Sango's absence at all. Perhaps Kirara had faith in her mistress she will be well upon her return.

Worried and not seeing the slayer in close proximity Kagome decided to look for Sango herself. InuYasha and Miroku were absent, probably to con money off of some rich men so they could afford inns and items they wouldn't otherwise find and craft from the wilderness. Kagome put her foot down and sternly told the gang that they needed to stop depending on her for foods and other necessary items.

Especially when she could sense the well's magic was getting weaker more she used it.

She hated seeing their crestfallen looks, especially InuYasha and Shippo, but Kagome didn't really have much choices in the matter. She was trying to limit her trips as much as possible, or she'll find herself stuck permanently in the era she doesn't belong. It really hurts to know that if she were ever to return to her own family, she'd essentially be trapped in some sort of a modern limbo. Kagome's education had been destroyed by her severe lacks of attendance, limiting her to very little options to go far in her life.

But Kagome knew she doesn't belong in the feudal era either—she was born a modern girl, through and through, and was very faithful to her own family.

With a departing message she will be back soon and wanting to find Sango Kagome slipped from the hut the local villagers graciously provided. Scanning about her area, seeing the forest on one side and multiple huts of mulling villagers on other. Like Kaede's village the villagers settled on uneven grounds and took advantages of the nearby bodies of water to grow rice and to fish from.

It was almost enough to make her miss her home, her era. Kagome shook her head of the nostalgic images and took a deep cleansing breath. She focused her magic, to find Sango. There! Sango was deep in the forest.

And she felt sad.

Chewing at her lips Kagome scurried, mindful of her steps on the rough ground. She had been working on her clumsiness, with Miroku and Sango's gentle guidance, as well as her self-defenses. She owed it all to Sango to at least check on her, and to comfort her.

It was a branch snapping that jolted Sango up from her daze. Leaping to her feet and grabbing her sword she barked, her knuckles white, "Who is there!?"

A familiar yelp had Sango pausing.

"It's just me, Sango!" The young priestess squeaked as she parted the scrubs out of her way. Kagome glided before the slayer, her brows drawing together from worries, "I was looking for you."

Sheathing her blade Sango resettled on her spot and sighed, "Lady Kagome, you don't need to check on me. Kirara will know if I ever needed help." Though she was thankful Kagome came just the same.

Kagome kneel next to Sango and patted her legs, "But, you were gone for a while, Sango, and…" she drooped. She took her hand back from the slayer's green skirt, missing Sango's small frown, "you felt…" Kagome screwed up her lips at the following word, "sad."

She was right, Sango didn't deny Kagome's words. She had been feeling miserable. But who could fault her? Old memories don't fade as quickly as they should.

Seeing no reason to lie to the sweet girl, Sango admitted, "It's my family. My brother. My father. Everyone." Her breath hitched and her eyes watered again, "I miss them." Her words turned rough from grief, "I miss them so much."

Sango allowed herself to be enveloped into the younger girl's hug, fighting back sniffling and sobs from shaking their ways out from her throat. Kagome's cooing was comforting. Her very presence was comforting.

She was grateful, grateful that Kagome dealt with the blunt of her grief.

Eventually Sango quietened and her sobs turned into sighs. Guilt purged her and she separated herself from the girl, "I'm sorry." She sheepishly said, seeing the tear-stains dotting among Kagome's clothing.

"That's alright." Kagome shook her head and took Sango's hands into hers, "I missed mine too…though," she grimaced at her own wordings, "mine is still alive…" there was a longing glint in her eyes, "and so far away."

At Kagome's softening look Sango couldn't resist not cupping her face, "They'd be proud of you." She said, smiling at how soft Kagome's skin felt underneath her calloused fingers.

"I don't tell them much at all." Kagome admitted, though she relaxed into the slayer's hands, "Sometimes I lies to them, so they wouldn't worry." Her eyes turned away from the Sango's frown, her face discoloring with shame, "So they wouldn't know just what kind of hell we're seeing on a daily basis."

Sango bumped her forehead with hers and gave a small smile at a tiny squeak she invoked, "Sometimes lies are kinder." She reasoned, waving her fingers through Kagome's and tightened her grips, "Even so, you did what you could."

"You think so?" Kagome's voice sounded small, so far away, and riddled with doubts. She didn't return the grip, her hands loose in Sango's.

The slayer hummed, "I know I am proud of you. You came so far…" Her hot breath met Kagome's lips. Kagome blinked, her eyes wide at just how small the gap was in between them.

There was a considerable pause, before Sango tilted her head. She smiled, "If you're with me, I don't need anything else." Kagome didn't miss how possessive the slayer's holds felt, but passed it off as a trick of attention.

Kagome flustered brightly red—Sango was serious. That was no trick. But Kagome was glad, "Y-yeah, me too."


	13. Voltron: Shiro V

Prompt: "you're the only one for me."  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

He was quite a specimen, catching eyes everywhere he went. Often it was the strength and courage he carried like a king's cape, fighting for others without little thoughts but with a big heart and often found victories in his merits. Sometimes it was his appearance said to be sculpted by a god, addled with a warrior's gash scarring across his face and a dark pair of kind eyes to offset the usual warrior's frightening features. And sometimes, it was even little petty details that drew them in, like the white turf of his hair marking the first scarring of the war, how tall and large he was towering over many, or like words he'd carefully choose to remind all that he was the leader. No one could fault them for all that Shiro was.

After all he was quite handsome and saddled with countless merits he earned. All were very well-deserved and often subjected to others' jealousy and awkward, _unwanted_ attentions. He wished daily he wouldn't have this much attentions.

Biting back a laugh that would've spoil how much of a nervous wreck he was inwardly Shiro attempted to step away from the blue-skinned female-like person, "No… _madam_ ," He certainly hoped it was a female—it was hard to say with outer-space citizens with unidentifiable genders, "I can't say I am interested in your offer." He bit back a wince when two talons pierced into the soft spot in his elbow.

Shiro finally let out that wince he was keeping in when the alien's expression twisted with displeasure, "You are rejecting the Queen of the—!?" She huffed, departing her grasp from his arm and crossed her multiple arms.

 _There was no winning allies with this one,_ Shiro impassively thought, as he rubbed at that tender spot he was so graciously gifted. Then he paused at the Queen's thoughtful look, something heavy falling into his stomach like a black tar. A bad feeling.

"You males are more receptive to actions than words, yes?"

And before Shiro can protest, she jerked him into her grasps and picked him up few inches off the ground. A cold horror struck like lightning when he realized there were a gluey, uncomfortable pressure onto his lips. A clumsy, _rude_ kiss.

Distinctly Shiro heard a pair of gasps, one hammering harder its way home and leaving stab marks into his mind of guilt than the other.

"Put him down!" He heard Allura roared. Behind her voice were fleeing footsteps.

Gravity blurred his sight. His rear cracked against the ground, .inciting a breathy grunt and slight dizziness engulfing his brain. Everything seemed to go mute, as he recognized Allura's colorful dress brushing by his face and her aggressive stance in front of him.

 _Kagome_. Shiro realized. He didn't think anymore. He flipped on his feet, pivoted against the waxed floor, and bolted toward the only place he knew she could have gone. Fear and guilt coated his heart like poison and drove it to pound its way hard against his ribs. He slipped into a long hallway away from their growing audience.

"He have a mate?" The Queen blinked her many eyes.

Allura gave an angry grunt, stomping her foot, "Yes!" She was rightfully upset for her sweet friend and mentor. While the Healer was wise and stubborn to a fault, she was still fragile emotionally. So Shiro did his best to handle his new relationship with Kagome as carefully as he could, treating it like fractured glass.

Shiro and Kagome were still new to their relationship, though Kagome clearly was less sure what exactly a deeper relationship would've entail. Being a prisoner for so long rendered her overly sensitive toward even simplest things. Allura found it rather sad, but while she did find Shiro's eagerness toward the Healer a bit off-putting, she knew Shiro was the best candidate for her heart.

This wretch of a Queen might as well have put Shiro's progress with Kagome a hundred steps backward.

* * *

It was hard to breathe, like there was something clogging deep into her throat and weighted heavily in her lungs. She couldn't even see straight, with her tears blinding her only working eye.

She ignored that one side of her saying it wasn't the fault on Shiro, as his tensed body gave away his discomfort with the alien guest and her devotees fanning out from her behind like a peacock's tail. Shiro didn't want her.

But there was a major part of her got torn in halves at the sight of him being kissed by someone else. She even heard it inside of her that sounded remarkably like papers tearing in a rapid succession. For a moment an utter coldness washed over her, from her feet up, pricking at her skin like goosebumps, and her mind blanked.

Then, she ran away, her eyes heavy with incoming tears swelling hotly underneath.

It was pathetic of her—a pathetic reaction.

Kagome was too used at having everything she held dear to her heart being taken away from her in a beat. She was even expecting Shiro to be gone, being wooed off by someone far prettier than her. It was always temporary her consciousness would always hissed to her, in spite of her little spark of hope for it being wrong.

Wiping away incoming tears and dampness from her nose Kagome slipped into a little hiding room she found for herself inside the Castle of Lions and curled into a ball against the wall. With a passing glance she sighed at how the low ceiling were like the night sky she remembered from the earth, studded even with familiar stars. Only Allura, Coran, and Shiro knew about it. The Alteans knew of its original purpose. They told her the room was meant to be for young children to hide in and there were actually more scattered about in the Castle, some they didn't even know where. They were glad to let the Healer to make uses of it and informed no one else, seeing her need to have her own private space.

Though Shiro did find the room, somehow knowing where she was hiding.

Kagome didn't mind sharing it with him—after all she trusted him the most and was happy to spend some private time with the Black Paladin. Now though she wished he didn't know where her little room was.

 _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!_ Her mind revolted, disgusted. Kagome struggled not to pitch her skin, where her wrists and thighs were laid riddled with old blister scars. She made a promise that she would no longer add scars and harms to herself, but the Healer doubted she could keep it unbroken for long.

The urge still lingered, some days stronger than the others.

Before she can clamp together her nails over her clothed leg, she froze at the sound of her name bellowing from the outside her little room. Kagome didn't even have time to grab the latch and lock the door she neglected earlier, when the door was yanked open. She jerked her head into the opposite from Shiro's eyes and pointedly ignored him.

Shiro panted, flinching at his Healer's upset. Shuffling his long legs in—this damned room was the size of the cupboard, making it awkward for his to shift his large body inside with his petite girl—Shiro folded up his limbs and clasped the door shut for privacy. He bit back a wince when Kagome stiffened at his gentle touches, "Kagome." Shiro tried.

She refused to dignify him with her response, furling tighter into the corner.

"Kagome," he sighed. For once he didn't respect Kagome's space, grasping one hand on her shoulder and another on her knee, "I didn't want her. What she did was an assault on my person." Shiro tried to reason with his Healer.

He was pointedly ignored again.

"I only _want_ **you**."

The Healer jumped at the heat behind Shiro's words and finally turned her wide eyes at him.

Smiling at Kagome's shaking resolve to be upset, the Black Paladin rested his gentle hands onto her face and thumbed across soft skin under her wet eyes, "My eyes are only on you, my sweet girl."

"Do you really mean this?" She found herself whispering, the cruel voice inside of her head was being drowned out by her flourishing hope.

Shiro gave his answer. He pressed his lips against hers and dimly registered her sudden intake of breath and held fast. This wasn't about carnal desires or fast paced explorations. No, this was meant to be something far more serious than that. He gently moved his lips against hers, silently encouraging her to take part in this act of affection. She needed his devotion and he wasn't about to fail her now. He felt her hands cling to his shoulders as her body remained stiff. Just a little more encouragement—that was all she needed.

Briefly he separated himself from hers, and said words that set her insides on fire, " _You're the only one for me._ "


	14. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur III

Prompt: "Do me a favor, kiss my ass. "

* * *

They didn't seem to be doing much, just sprawling across the couch and hogging it, with the girl being squished in between the boys, while debating over a movie playing on the gigantic screen. From the doorway Artemis eyed them—beside from there were very little space in between them they weren't doing anything overly suspicious that claimed her opinions being corrected. Grumbling under her breath Artemis sipped her pop bottle, staring hard particularly at Conner.

It was Conner who tipped Artemis off that he may be participating into some sort of unique relationship with Kaldur'ahm, which didn't shock her at all because the obvious sexual tensions between them, and _Kagome_. The idea of them possibly being in a polygamous relationship both surprised and didn't surprised the archer, somehow.

Kaldur was clearly _not_ straight when Artemis first met him. He'd go to Conner foremost for whatever thoughts he had in mind regardless of what matters, and had most faith in him among all of the Team members. He also liked to spend all of his free time possible with Conner, as if Kaldur naturally gravitated toward Superboy. Then, Kagome appeared, and Kaldur started splitting his time in between them and then together.

Kagome and Conner butt-headed over petty matters, often resulting in Conner storming off and Kagome huffing in victory. But there were also chemistry, that Artemis suspected Conner tried repeatedly to pick a fight so to get attention from the girl, in the beginning. It was through her that Superboy learned to manage his temper better and through him that Kagome was able to relax a fair bit. After a while it was becoming rarer for them to fight at all.

Kaldur'ahm and Kagome certainly do make a pretty match, all things considered. They held each other rather in high regards and were happy to give each other an ear or two. Artemis couldn't really remember catching them having a disagreement. Even after numerous incidents that the girl was directly involved in Kaldur's faith and trust in her remained unshakable, when many others' wavered. Kagome was able to get over her core fears with Kaldur's gentle guiding.

Artemis did catch the Altantean staring at both Conner and Kagome with a strange glaze in his eyes several times. She didn't much think about it back then—they were rather attractive so she couldn't blame anyone ogling them.

Then, everything started to fall together into Artemis' mind, when she overheard Conner suggesting an outing meant for a dating couple some days ago. She found herself wanting _proofs_ , just so she can put her stupid curiosity to rest. The little piece of shit cat inside of her kept her awake, wondering if they are or aren't more than what they claimed to be in her bed.

Artemis never intended to oust them or anything, but a simple clarification would be all she needed. She'd gladly be in their corner, cheering them on. Hell, she didn't doubt she would cover for them if asked, as some people would have issues with their abnormal relationship. Beside, she'd seen weirder shits in other people's relationships.

"Called it!" Artemis' musing was pulled away as Kagome grimaced aubiably at the television. She whacked Conner's bicep, "I told you he'd get killed!"

Conner was offended, "He was supposed to be _immortal_! Freaking syringes aren't supposed to kill him!" He looked as if he'd throw the bowl of remaining popcorn at the screen any moment. "Makes no sense!"

Kaldur bit back a chortle at his two neighbors' distresses, "There were implications that he wasn't immune to few things." He then rattled off the list he remembered one character mentioned. "His death would've pushed things along." Kaldur reasoned.

"What things?" Conner snorted, passing Kaldur a mere glance. He then fixated a glare at the rolling credit. He threw a gesture at it, slumping into his seat, "All we got is a freaking cliffhanger."

Kagome patted the pouting boy's shoulder, though she almost sounded like she was teasing, "There, there, we'll get a sequel."

"Yeah, and it's coming out in like _three_ years." He retorted.

Their debates were amusing and all Artemis decided with a growing annoyance, but these told her absolutely nothing. Drifting toward the kitchen to pour herself another glass of teeth-rotting liquid sugar, Artemis kept her ears open of the trio's continuing quips. Should she be bold enough to ask them straight out of their relationship status?

"What is wrong with a marathon!?" Kagome balked at Conner's earlier commentary of it being pointless.

Conner lend far out of Kagome's reaches as he physically could in short of removing his ass from the couch, "I'm just saying I think it's a waste of time."

"And watching a movie isn't?" Before Kagome could wring at him Kaldur slipped in. He rose a brow.

This was something out of a comedy romantic show, Artemis rested heavily against the kitchen island. She probably looked like a creeper at this rate, and she was very positive Conner at least knew she was there right behind them. But, they were actually being _cute_.

"I mean, the Blood Diamond series isn't that _good_." Conner rolled his shoulders, ignoring the girl's offended gasp.

Kaldur saw that tiny hint of a grin in Conner's expression, and played along, "It does have some major weaknesses. Physics doesn't work like that."

Dropping her mouth at the boys' apparent betrayal Kagome leapt off the couch, hopping away from the boys. "Nah, I'm done. I'm getting myself some Pepsi. You can finish the rest by yourselves tonight."

"You don't want to watch the Hitman?" Conner muffled his snort at Kaldur's teasing, knowing she hated the movie for its senseless plot. The so-called question provoked a unreadable stare from her.

"Do me a favor." Kagome dropped a finger toward her rear while she was on her way into the kitchen. She didn't look back at the boys, " _Kiss my ass_."

"Wait, we haven't?" Kaldur started and glanced questioningly at Conner. He grinned into his mug at Conner's following words, "We'll remedy that tonight!"

Artemis gave a victorious cry and slammed a fist onto the marble counter top, startling them all, " _I knew it!_ "


	15. Young Justice: Kaldur'ahm

Prompt: "Ever kiss underwater?"  
Note: Implied ConKagKal

 **Please review** if you like the collection! It's a little disheartening not to get any feedback on any and each chapter. :(

* * *

He liked to think of it as a date, though he was fully well aware it was a practice drill for Nightingale, assigned by Black Canary. Passing a quick glance Kaldur released a sigh when Kagome broke through the calm surface of the water with no problem. She was an excellent swimmer, but she struggled with deep dives.

Which became apparent after an ambush that struck the bioship some days ago and it fell into the middle of the ocean. The heavy attack forced the team to literally bail from the sinking ship, as Miss Martian was absent for a separate mission. There was no way to save the ship without her to revive and pull it back into the sky.

Everyone made it out, breaking through the water and gasped for air.

Everyone except Nightingale that was.

Thankfully, Aqualad got her just in time.

Ever since then Black Canary had been eying her protege for poorly handling her disorientation. She eventually decided to put Kaldur on a training assignment to help Kagome out on her 'little issue'. If she had known about the fullest extend of their relationship (plus one—said one was still off pouting elsewhere for related reasons), she probably would've assign Tempest instead.

Though, Kaldur fully intended to at least follow through. He held doubts that he could last long though, particularly when Kagome looked rather stunning in the water. Funny, Kaldur spent nearly all of his life underwater, but hardly ever entertained the ideas of his little girlfriend being in and/or under water, outside the missions.

"I'm done with the basics!" Kaldur blinked at Kagome's breathless announcement.

Shaking his head at his own silliness he tapped stop on his waterproof phone, Kaldur slipped in a small approving smile at the time, "You're doing very well." He waded closer to Kagome. He couldn't help but to rest his eyes on her rising chest, "Would you like a break?"

Kagome eyed him with an odd glint, "Really? It's looking more like you need a break from trying not to jump my bones there." With a splash she hid her grin from under the water.

"Maybe we both need a break." He couldn't keep in his smile, and before Kagome could react, Kaldur pounced.

Water clashing drowned out her surprised squeal, and concealed the warmth from the Alantean's arms wrapping around her petite the water calmed followed their laughter, "Kaldur, you big flirt!" Kagome flustered though her grin was growing at his affection.

"Me, a flirt?" He said in midst of his many kisses into her wet hair, "Nooo…" She could feel his smile and his webbed fingers palming at her back in soothing circles. Kagome giggled, when Kaldur smoothly herded her to behind the large cliff, to conceal themselves from any nosy eyes.

She was jealous of how easily her Altantean boyfriend cut through water like it was nothing—but then again he was born in it. It shouldn't be a surprise that Kaldur was all but graceful in it.

Kagome certainly wasn't. Sure, she can swim pretty good, but at the end of the day nothing can beat an Alantean's grace. All the more attractive in her eyes, she decided.

And then she squealed again when she felt his hands cupping her derrieres, "Kaldur!" Kagome laughed, brushing a kiss against his sensitive gills, "Not here! You keep this up and we wouldn't hear end of it from Conner!"

"It's not everyday to see you in the water," he bit back a groan at the stimulation on his neck. Kagome knew how to keep her touches on his gills light and also how to tease just _right_ , so her lips felt simply _divine_. But he couldn't let it to continue—he didn't dare to reach to the point of no return in this sort of setting. Pulling away from her tender touches Kaldur maneuvered his way to place his mouth firmly upon these lips, "And, maybe next time he can join us, but for now I have you all to myself."

It was rare that he even had her to himself at all in these recent months, given his duties to his King. Kaldur loved his boyfriend, he truly did, but he'd admit only to himself that he was jealous that Conner had Kagome more often than he had her. It was a conversation to have for later, but for now, Kaldur wanted to be selfish for a change.

And he knew Conner wouldn't fault him for it—pouting or no.

Kagome curled her arms around his neck, sighing under his kiss, "Kaldur, you flirt." She repeated, giggling. Tightening her hold on him Kagome returned as much ferocity as she could offer and there were no more words to be said.

They were sinking, Kaldur realized, and felt her weight pulling him down into the sun-warmed ocean. Curiosity drove him to break them apart, though he still left very little space in between them. Quirking a brow, he thumbed across her skin underwater and hummed, "What are you doing, girl?"

Somewhat abashed at being caught, Kagome flustered and giggled, high off from his affection, "Ever kiss underwater?"

"Oh?" Kaldur couldn't resist growing a grin, when he found he liked the idea, "Can't say I ever did. Have you?"

Kagome pulled him closer to the water, "Nope~first time for everything!" She couldn't seem to stop giggling, like a school girl she once was.

Kaldur willingly went, grabbing her into another open-mouthed kiss, and with a splash, disappeared under the great blue with Kagome. His little Nightingale. The surface was calm again.


	16. Black Butler: Sebastian Michaelis

Prompt: "I want your innocence.", requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

Like everything in her life, her arrival into a very different era was unconventional. The well malfunctioned out of blues and send her sprawling in neither eras she was familiar with. Instead she flashed into existence right in the middle of a more progressive Japanese village and the money-hungry headman decided she was a 'curse' and promptly sold her to the visiting foreigner. A human trafficker.

Apparently she fetched a very pretty penny, for her exotic look. Blue eyes were a rarity among Japanese people, and saddled that with a fit yet petite body…she was instantly popular with gross men and women alike. She was at least fortunate that the head trader was territorial of his goods and would literal behead any perpetrator who'd try to soil them.

If she hadn't been used to death and gores in the feudal era, Kagome would've flinch at these rolling heads. But her cold lack of reactions made her all the more popular. More _exotic_.

Kagome loathed that very word, tired of hearing it over and over.

She supposed she should be thankful that she know fairly little English.

The ship was filthy and stank of human wastes down below in the gutter, but again, she was lucky enough to have a gilded room. To preserve her health, she overheard that trader to say. Or thought he said. Regardless she spent many days on that boat, weeks even, going to only a god knows where.

And then, she was tossed into a cage—oddly and disturbingly fitting for her name, a _bird_ cage, dressed into a fancily uncomfortable dress, and was showed off to a big audience from the stage. There were many shouting and a small sign with a particular number jerking to the sky at every word the fast-talking auctioneer said. Bigger that man's grin, the colder Kagome felt growing in her belly.

There were no one innocent in this audience, every one of their faces were of pure lust and sheer determination.

But none were worse than the demon she couldn't pinpointed in the far back, his aura was suppressing and _dark_ , just as his own damned soul was. She swore it was even grinning. Could auras even _grin_?

It took a small voice, a young boy's voice, to stop the sea of lustful eyes. In his stead were dawning horrors in their paling faces. "In the name of Queen Victoria…all of you are hereby arrested…"

She remembered little else, all passed by her in a blur—but her fear of that one man, nay, a demon, was mounting at his near presence. Somehow he convinced the little boy, not that much younger than she, to take her in. Out of pity the boy agreed.

And so there she was, a simple maid in the mansion of Phantomhive, sweeping in a hallway.

Master Ciel was impressed with her knowledge, once her English sufficiently improved enough to hold a decent conversation, and became more impressed when her archery was deadly on point after an ambush from multiple thieves. After his initial precariousness of his newest servant faded, Ciel decided to keep Kagome and rejected his foreign acquaintance's offer to take her in.

Kagome wished he hadn't. She would rather be anywhere else other than in the Phantomhive mansion. Master Ciel's order to the creepy butler to leave her be was only but a small mercy. Somehow he sensed his butler's less-than-pure intentions toward her, though unfortunately it was a tad too late to change his mind regarding on keeping her.

Even then she knew better than anyone that demons doesn't like to stay on orders for long, contracted or no.

She did her best to stick with the other, thankfully friendly, servants as much as she could, so she wouldn't be alone for the demonic butler's ambush. But even that was temporary at best. Sebastian was sure to assign separate chores for each, to find an opportunity to herd her for himself. So far he hadn't been lucky.

Her luck would run out.

"Kagome." Her name was purred into her ear.

She squealed and pivoted at her heels, scuffling the waxed floor. Kagome was grabbed steadfast at her bicep. A gloved hand slammed onto her mouth, muffling her incoming cry. "Ah, ah! None of that now, my dear girl." Sebastian gave a slow grin at Kagome's whitening face, "Would you mind so much for _some_ privacy?"

 _Yes I do mind!_ She wanted to say, but Sebastian refused her the opportunity to do so, as the scenery blurred in front of her eyes. A defeated feeling washed over her senses, slumping into his hands, when she realized where she was.

His room.

"Kagome~" Sebastian nearly singsonged her name, lust coating his throat. He brushed a thumb across her soft cheek.

Then a hot burst of fury destroyed that sense of being defeated came over. Bright white-pink light crackled from her hands, "Let go of me!" Sebastian gasped when her holy energy zipped into his belly and released his holds on her. Falling onto her knees Kagome kept her magic still alive and humming and jerked a glare at Sebastian's expression above.

Horror crashed over, when she realized the butler wasn't in pain.

He was in ecstasy.

Dropping onto the floor Sebastian's eyes shone brightly, moans still escaping his lips. Kagome couldn't get away fast enough when he grabbed onto her ankle, "Where are you going, my girl?" She barked out a cry when she slid underneath Sebastian's broad form, her long skirt bunching at her back from the swift movement on the hardwood floor, "We haven't even started~"

Stiffening at something hard poking at her lower belly Kagome refused to look down. Her last bit of fury snuffed out from the horror at her realization of Sebastian's desires she begged, her hands shaking at his chest in a sorry attempt to push him off, "Please…let go of me."

"Shh, shh." Sebastian shushed her, again wrapping his hand over her lips, as he lowered himself on her, "Don't fret, my girl. I just wished to leave a _little_ reminder." Shifting his hand from Kagome's lips to her throat, he smirked when her gasps became short from lack of air at his squeeze. Before she can whimper Sebastian slanted his mouth upon her and took all of her breaths.

Kagome started batting at his chest again, her empty lungs burning.

Loosening his grip and parting his lips Sebastian smiled at her loud wheezing and bubbling hot tears and shifted his hand toward to her hips, "Remember this, my girl: _I want your innocence. Do not forget._ " There was a threat behind his words, behind his false smile.

Trembling Kagome stayed where she was, trapped under the demon in disguise, waiting for her end, whatever it may be, to come. This demon was so much stronger than she could've hoped for—there was no saving herself from Sebastian Michaelis. She didn't dare to even hope for his mercy, but prayed it'd be swift.

"Alas, I do like my girl to be willing." Sebastian sighed, as he trailed his kisses over the hand-shaped bruise upon her throat. "And you, my girl, are not. Some other day, then." When he rose his body to set Kagome loose, Sebastian had to chuckle when she darted out from underneath him like a little mouse she was.

And laughed when she fumbled with his locks, with her entire body shaking like a falling leaf.

He sighed when she flung the door open and was gone in a flash. With a hum Sebastian settled onto the floor and rested against his bed, cupping his hand over his tented loin. Unconsciously he waved his other hand to breeze the door close and the locks locking by itself for his privacy. Licking his lips Sebastian moaned at the taste he took from Kagome.

A delicacy she will be, but the one he will keep.

Soon she will have no choice but to give in to his hellish seductions. What a beautiful company she will be, and he hoped she would become accommodated to his home in Hell quickly so to become the bride he desired. With another sigh at the idea, Sebastian simply couldn't wait.


	17. Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama

Prompt: "You're going to be mine, all mine.", requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

He was assigned to be her security detail, on the over-worrying Koenma's order. The damned toddler initially wanted to, in his words, seal the girl away, realizing the amount of calamities she could've wrought, just by existing. However a handful of the strongest lords of the Makai threatened to attack the Spirit World and personally behead the Prince themselves once they caught winds of the Prince's intentions.

Apparently Higurashi Kagome was well favored among the demonkind, for her kindness and her past deeds to preserve their existence. The very idea of her being prisoned just for existing was offensive. Doing such would've risked a war, and not even the barriers could prevent it, due to their sheer powers combined.

His hands forced, Koenma settled on the next best thing: Giving Higurashi Kagome a 24/7 babysitter.

None of his available detectives were willing, and thought his concerns were downright ridiculous. Higurashi was far more than capable of taking care of herself, having been caught dispatching a handful of demons by herself. Kuzuma even suggested that she'd be recruited as a Spirit Detective if Koenma worries so much about her being let loose. That way, he said, she could be kept an eye on. Simple!

Yet, the toddler rejected this well-thought out idea.

So, there he was, Shuichi Minamino, the rebirth of Yoko Kurama, stalking the girl like a creep.

Honestly, he wished Koenma hadn't forced him onto this assignment. He'd rather not know of the girl's existence at all, because already the fox within found a desire to _horde_. From the moment he saw her in person, he realized the core of Koenma's fears.

Kagome shone like the brightest jewel, her energies rises and clashes like an ocean's powerful tides. Overwhelming. Pure. _Addictive_.

Being so close to her burns him. Kurama would sigh at each and every one of his burn marks, seeing them like a love bite the girl unintentionally gave him. Kagome couldn't control her powers completely, but one cannot bottle a lightning without being struck by it.

The strange metaphor offered by Kuzuma fit her perfectly, because he wanted to bottle her for himself and keep her close to his heart. To snatch her away from the world like a thief he is. But how does one steal a treasure when it is so well guarded and under heavy watches?

Yoko Kurama, before his death, never failed.

And he didn't intend to fail this time. Not in this lifetime. Nor would he in the next.

Indeed, Kurama wanted to keep Higurashi Kagome to himself, forever, even in the death and after.

"Oh…Thank you, Hojo-san." Kurama's frown deepened when he heard her greeting her long-timed classmate. This boy stank of lust, over his jewel. The said jewel sounded a little disconcerted by the gentle-faced boy's too-close presence.

This sweet girl tried her best to be polite, bless her, even in the face of undesirable.

Kurama wanted to assure her, praise her for her sweetness, all the while ridding the stench that was fouling up her heavenly scent..

Hojo perked up at Kagome's accepting his little basket of medicines and herbs freshly picked from his grandmother's garden, "They will help with your creaky joints, Kagome-chan."

Biting back the urge to return the said gift to Hojo, Kagome gave another smile, "Thanks again, but I really should get going. Classes and all that." She said hurriedly, shifting away from the boy.

"Aa," Hojo was disappointed, but willfully let her go, "alright, I'll see you again soon!"

She threw him a small wave, jogging away all the while clutching the plastic-wrapped object, "See you, Hojo-san!"

Knowing Kagome, Kurama mused, she'd give the ridiculous gift to her grandfather. He certainly does need it. But, now, to make the little problem to permanently go away from his jewel. Leaping down from the tree he startled Hojo, and gently smiled at him in among the rain of leaves he created.

"Minamino-san?" Hojo remembered no more.

 _He should be grateful that he still have an ability to breathe_ , Kurama sarcastically thought, slumping the drooling body against the trunk of his tree. For once Kurama was grateful that he hadn't any spies and was in a blind spot away from Koenma's nosy eyes from the above.

With one obstacle out of his way Kurama bounded his way back to his little jewel. He fully intended to steal her for once and all. He'd start with a little seduction.

Climbing the long flight of stairs to the shrine Kurama straightened his jacket and smoothed down his rose-red hair, prepping himself to woo his little jewel. If all goes right according to his plans, Kagome would be in his captivity before the night would draw its curtains to blacken the sky. He supposed he should feel flustered at acting like a shy schoolboy, but shameless would be a term often describe the fox in his previous life.

Kagome sensed him long before he reached the door, opening it to blink bewilderingly at his unexpected presence, "Shuichi-san, what bring you here?"

He slid in a smile and softened his expression, not at all surprised by her detection, "Kagome-chan, I just thought I should stop by!" Kurama pocketed his hands, thumbing a small budding rose he kept in his jacket.

"Didn't I tell the stupid baby prince that I really didn't need a babysitter?" Kagome was exasperated, "I don't need you or anyone to check on me…" She crossed her arms and rested her shoulder on the door frame. Annoyance pinched her brows together and tucked out that pretty little lip. The fox wanted to nibble it.

Wanting to laugh at the jewel's assumption, as reasonable as it was, Kurama wasn't interested into being the errand boy for that damned toddler. He shook his head, still keeping that soft smile, "No, no, I was more or less curious if you would like to go out for lunch." At her rising eyebrow Kurama continued, "I thought we should catch up, as friends, our…first encounter aside." Their first meeting was though the blow out in between her, the Prince, and the Dog Lord from Makai, in where Kagome impressed him with her fierceness.

She screwed her mouth together in thoughts at his friendly suggestion, before smiling brightly, "Well, I see nothing wrong with a friendly lunch! You're paying though." Kagome pointed out.

Kurama barked out a laugh, grinning at her broad-faced statement, "Of course, of course."

With a sigh Kagome pushed off from the door frame, "Alright, give me a moment to get ready. I need to let my okaa-san know." Twirling from Kurama Kagome hurried back into her home, "Be right back!" She missed how dangerously his lips curled into.

"I'll be here." Kurama purred out, as the rosebud's thorns twisted into the skin of his hand and bits of his scarlet blood came seeping out, dying the green red.

It didn't take long for his little jewel to bound out from her home, greeting her mother farewell. She looked _utterly_ adorable, Kurama decided, before offering his arm for her to hook onto. Being a gentleman is a way into her heart, he knew.

The park would be _perfect_ place to have lunches. Kagome agreed, again missing that smile. The rosebud tightened on his hand.

Kurama sighed at her energy crackling at his skin, burning him further. Love bites, marking him as hers, his little jewel's thief. Kagome remained blissfully unaware of the damages she was doing on his body.

Had she known, he'd never again get her love bites.

Their bellies full and having cleaned up after themselves, Kurama led Kagome deeper into the park, "I am cultivating a rose garden there," he smoothly told her, and spotting excitement glittering in her eyes, he smiled, "would you like to see?"

"Would _I_ like to see? Of course I do!" Kagome clapped, giggling at the idea of a rose garden. She didn't think she'd ever saw one before—the most she saw a rose bush or two.

Kurama pushed aside a scrub, gesturing her to go through, "Aa, follow me then." At her giggle, he untucked the rosebud he had been keeping hidden, red as his blood, "Here, I've been keeping it so I can show you later. It was from the garden."

"Oh, it's really pretty." Kagome was awe at the flower. Was it supposed to be _this_ red? She promptly squeaked when the rosebud unfurled into a much larger bloom into Kurama's cupped hand.

Kurama curled around his fingers over the smooth stem, the thorns having disappeared from its maturing, "I'd like you to have it, Kagome-chan." He brushed aside her bang, biting back a groan at how soft her black locks were, and woven the flower into her ear. "It's beautiful on you."

 _Mine_.

Blushing furiously at his attention, Kagome smoothed her hair and casted her eyes elsewhere, "Oh thank you." The rose was rather large and surprisingly heavy on her head, nearly encroaching her sight, but oh it smelled so _sweet_. Somewhere in the far back in her mind there was a red blaring alarm.

But, somehow, against her best judgment, Kagome ignored it when she'd usually listen.

Grabbing her lithe hand, Kurama kissed the back of it, smiling, "You're very welcome." Without another word he tugged her deeper into the park, concealed from uninvited eyes, toward his rose garden.

Kagome felt the lids of her eyes growing heavy and hastily rubbed them, she needed to stay awake, "Shuichi-san, I'm sleep—" a yawn broke out, "y all the sudden…" So sleepy that she didn't feel the stem of the rose expanding into veins, gripping onto her scalp, weaving through her hair, and crawled its way downward.

Upon the sight of an enormous garden that could've only existed in a fairy tale, Kagome collapsed, her body numbing. She'd remember nothing but Kurama's warmth, embracing her slacked frame tightly.

He groaned at the softness of her skin, but refrained himself. Kurama didn't dare to break his treasure. There was no preciousness if the jewel is cracked.

But he could at least award himself with a kiss.

Even her lips were heavenly, and the fox inside of him grew zealous. _Territorial_. "You're going to be mine, all mine."


	18. Criminal Minds: Derek Morgan

Prompt: "You don't have to play coy with me - what do you really want?", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi

* * *

For someone so perceptive she sure was blind. Derek almost wanted to pout into his coffee. JJ, Kate, and Garcia had been making fun of him nonstop, while Reid was left initially confused of the man's dilemma, seeing Derek's frustration, before the ladies explained.

All he had to say was a, "Oh", before turning around back to his cubic office and reread his book, _One Thousand and One Nights_ yet again. Somehow his bland reaction annoyed Derek Morgan more than it should, though he understood why. Love was never Reid's best subject, for all the things he relentlessly studied.

Hotchner, somewhat amused, had shook his head and left him be, while Rossi offered to buy him a, or rather, _several_ drinks so Derek could distress from his lady woes. Derek Morgan was seriously contemplating taking him up for his offer. After all Rossi knew best from his failed relationships and having a romantic heart.

The source of all of his problems?

Dr. Kagome Higurashi, the Japanese linguist professor from a local private university, known for her ability to communicate multiple languages, cultural understandings, and excellent set of other various skills. Being an eagle-eyed sniper was one of them.

 _Yeah, a sniper who shot my heart._ Derek Morgan sarcastically thought. It was certainly one of her more memorable talents.

After an incident involving an unsub who was stalking one of her students it was that sniping skill that caught the FBI's eyes. Apparently Dr. Higurashi had been involved in a war or two, becoming one of the most skilled snipers they had—however she refused to continue her career in wars, to remain a tool of death, and moved on to become a multi-language translator. She eventually decided to take up a position as a professor afterward. Knowing then of her history the FBI pursued her to have her onto their staffs since. Hotchner and Rossi managed to wear her down enough to agree to be a part of BAU.

Derek Morgan had his eyes on her since.

He couldn't help it. There was just something about her that attracted him like a moth to flame, that no women he was involved with before ever did. But, Dr. Higurashi kept failing to catch his god-damned cues!

His good ol' fashioned flirting methods kept flying over her pretty little head. Derek Morgan, for the very first time in years, was at loss at what to do to woo a lady. Him, a proclaimed ladies' man, failing to seduce?

"Maybe you could be blunt?" JJ kindly offered, once their snickering diminished.

Kate shrugged, lending heavily against her desk and patting fondly on her belly, "Seems like the only logical thing you could do at this point."

"At this rate, I'd do anything not to stay as the laughing stock of this team." Derek muttered sourly, emptying his styrofoam cup of its black coffee. The blackest of black coffee he could get his hands on—straight off from the coffee maker.

"Daw Morgannnn, you know we didn't mean to…" Garcia pouted, feeling very guilty after they stopped picking on the tall agent. She hugged his free arm to her chest, a show of her apology, "You know we love you, right?"

He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, "Sure doesn't feel like it, Baby Girl."

JJ clasped onto her cup, looking offended at Derek's remark, "Oh come on! You know we do!" Kate made agreeing sounds.

Before Derek could send back a scathing comment, Garcia wagged her bobbing furry-ended pen at him, gesturing at the glass doors beyond, "Oh, oh, I see Dr. Higurashi!" She promptly released her hold on him and instead pushed him into the Japanese woman's direction, her coiled pink-streaked blond hair bounced from her excitement, "Shoo, shoo! Go woo the lady!"

"Hey, hey! Could you jus—?!" Derek tried to protest.

The ladies chorused, their faces all looking annoyed at Derek's resistances, "Go!"

Fearing for his life _and_ his reputation, Derek took off and rushing up the short flight of stairs, muttering and grumbling all at once with something about evil ladies from hell under his breaths.

"You guys are scary…" Reid shrink into his seat, pushing his book to his face. It was clearly a poor attempt to ignore his coworkers' deadpanned faces.

Dr. Higurashi stopped just short of pulling open the door when Derek breathlessly popped in front of her, "Oh, Morgan!" She clasped back her file folders, blinking at his flustered appearance, "What can I do for you?"

Clearing his throat Derek gestured, "Can we speak in my office? In private?"

"Is everything alright?" Kagome slipped past him toward the said room, all the while blinking at his strange behaviors. The signals he was giving was mixed, confusing her. If there was ever one thing she will never get, it was men. Like aliens on the planet of Venus.

Behind her Derek glared at his coworkers, all who send him a thumb-up and a big confident smile. Garcia even clapped and bounced at her feet only a Penelope Garcia could've pulled off. She mouthed, _You can do it!_

Derek shook his head and hurried to open the door of his office, "Yeah, it will be. Come in."

"' _It will be?_ ' That's an odd way to phasing it," Kagome entered, her steps graceful. She narrowly missed a pinched-back wince from Derek at his absent-minded reply, "but alright."

Drawing the shutters close and sending the women outside one final glare before he concealed his office, Derek sighed, "Don't worry too much about that. Take a seat." He patted at a leather seat while taking his spot on the desk, making sure to keep some space away from Dr. Higurashi so to not intimidate her.

Screwing up her mouth at the uncertainty at this strange situation, she yet again agreed, "Alright, so what's going on?" She settled into the chair, resting her files onto her laps, and folded her hands over it. Like a proper lady she always was, Derek mused.

"Well," Derek crossed his arms, pinning together words, "how did you perceive our," there was an accidental pause in between his question, "relationship?"

One of Kagome's eyebrows lifted at his question, before frustration settled in. She always felt she was missing something _big_ from Derek Morgan and she hated not getting it. Giving an irritated sigh she fixated her eyes on him, "You don't have to play coy with me—what do you really want?"

 _Busted_. Derek almost smiled. _An opening!_ "How blunt do you want me to be?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kagome retorted back.

He nodded, humming, dropping his arms, "Alright, very blunt it is."

Kagome thought he moved like lightning. She barely registered his large hands grappling at her sidearms, caging her in, and remembered nothing but heavy warm weight on her lips.

* * *

"Where's Morgan and Dr. Higurashi?" Hotchner scanned around the busy room. He then blinked at Morgan's closed-shuttered office. Turning to his team and gestured his folder at it, "Is everything alright with Morgan?"

Garcia squeaked out a weak giggle. Kate flashed an amused look and another fond pat on her growing belly. JJ sighed, almost exasperated. They all awaited for a predicted answer from Reid, to break their silence.

"Um, I think they both are in Morgan's office…" Reid slowly said, sliding in his bookmark into his book, "They've been in there for," he checked his watch, "11 minutes."

Understanding lit up his eyes, "Ah, I see." Hotchner nodded, "Well, tell them they'd need to catch up to this case, wheel's up in forty. Let's talk case now." He ignored Rossi's quiet snickering, when he passed by him to the conference room.

"Well," Rossi started, "we might need to help our new lovebirds to find loopholes around the protocols, hm?" He grinned at the ladies, before scurrying after Hotchner.

Kate rubbed her hands eagerly, jumping to her feet to trail after Rossi, "Things'll be entertaining around here!"

"Like it hadn't enough?" JJ teased back.


	19. Black Butler: Ciel Phantomhive

Prompt: "You're happy being together with me, yes?", requested by sweet-pie-otome  
Warning: Dark implications

Note: This and the following sequel (#23) will be turned into a full story, eventually. It is in the work currently. Look forward to it!

* * *

To say she was his childhood tutor, was an understatement. He'd latched onto her ever since their first meeting, and she was but fair few years older. Her tale was, he was told, a sad one.

She was found being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Being an _exotic_ foreigner with especially blue eyes and composed like a porcelain doll, she was highly sought after. So highly sought after that the rumors had arrived to the Queen. Upset by the disgusting natures of the human trafficking she send her Dogs after those responsible and to shut the foul auction down.

Having literally no place to go the Queen told her Dog to take her in until she was able to find a suitable place for the 'pretty bird' as she called the girl. In the beginning the girl spoke very little, though her very intelligent eyes revealed all. He, then still a small child, clung to her for seemingly no provocation at all on her part. In spite of her lack of speech he still held on, talking for hours for everything and anything in her place.

Then, the previous Dog realized she knew very little English and, feeling foolish, found her a proper tutor.

It didn't take long at all for her to be speaking the proper English. Less time for his Father and Mother to realize just how _smart_ she was. From math, literature, to even science she taught him freely. When his previous tutors stood appalled at her knowledge and being outsmarted by a mere girl and one tutor tried to attack her, they were all fired.

Only ones who remained were the music and elegance, and they were wise not to provoke his Father's wrath.

She stayed in their home ever since, and the Queen pretended to have never found a perfect place for the girl.

He _loved_ her. He remembered saying this when he was still smaller than she and innocent. She never returned the same semblance, but instead warned him not to say such things so freely in front of others. And especially not Lady Elizabeth, she added, as her little heart would be hurt. Because she wouldn't be special to him anymore.

He didn't know why then, but remembered wondering why should he care? His Mother always said it was good to have a good heart, to love all who deserves it. And clearly, he loved her very much.

He loved her even more than Lizzie.

She didn't try to play too rough with him. She helped when he got sick, again and again. She didn't demand a single thing from him. She did everything he asked her to do and wished to do.

She stuck with him like glue, if only because he wouldn't let her go. She was quite like his personal stuffed animal he'd bring with everywhere. But, she never complained, not even once, much like a porcelain doll many thought she was. None minded her presence, grateful for their small boy's good health and cheer. None, save for his sourpuss aunt—in which even his Father ignored.

 _What harms could a small foreign girl cause?_ He'd say, with that sickeningly warm smile. _She is an excellent tutor, so she shall stay,_ he then reminded that sourpuss aunt of his. Over and over.

She was a very good and patient tutor, who methods were considerably kinder than the most. It was through her that he learned so quickly.

When the tragedy struck, the very first thing and the foremost in his mind was:

 _Where is my Kagome?_

Even when he was thrown in a cage, to be slaughter like a lamb, he still thought of her.

His soul marked by a demon's contract, her name never once left his corrupted mind.

In black ashes of his home, she was there. Waiting for him, like a dog. That was the first and last time he'd ever cried, as Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Kagome was still the same, unfazed by very little, but at the same time, she wasn't. The ambush and the fire both didn't leave her unscathed. Her skin, once so perfect and pale, blistered and reddened from the fire, looking much like broken cracks in neglected porcelain dolls. These scars covered many parts of her body, leaving little to remain untouched. One of her eyes went pale, from a man attacked her right on her face for trying to protect him. _He didn't remember that._ Even her beautiful black locks weren't spared, having been cut by one of many men who tortured her.

She refused to yell nor would she cry, as they proceeded to damage her in every way imaginable. Though, later, to assure his nightmares and guilt, his butler stated she killed all but one. She was at least fortunate to keep her innocence intact.

Even undaunted by her bleeding wounds and fraying skins she pushed past her sufferings and grabbed a hold of a sharp weapon. She coldly killed them, with not single flinch. All because they started insulting her young master.

Then, when the smothering ashes were all that remained she proceeded to stay in the middle of it, still bleeding and her wounds gaping. She refused all who tried to help her, and fled when they forced her, just to return to the ashes of what once was her home. Eventually they gave up, leaving her to die and to lament her failures.

Even the demon was impressed, by her sheer determination to ignore her own personal physical suffering.

Covered in black soot and very little else, not even bandages, she dropped to his feet, apologizing to the hell and back for her failures to keep _him_ safe. For the very first time, he saw her to make a very different expression. So, he wept with her, grabbing her still-larger yet emaciated form into his arms. Even when she tried to reject his touches, he held on.

Ciel never cared about her failures nor her ugly scars spoiling the beauty she always had. Kagome was always his porcelain doll, cracked or no. Even if he'd never see her expression to change, she was always warm.

She was his, always had been. No matter what anyone says, she is his. So, much like in his childhood, he kept her around, and in some ways, still treated her the same. Like she was his toy he'd always carry—his porcelain doll.

He couldn't fix the cracks nor could he fix her broken sight, but she looked much better since that terrible day. She was still growing her hair out as per his demand, but it was just long enough for him to rest his face in it again, like he used to in his naive childhood.

Again, Kagome wasn't fazed by his over-attention, though she often remind him to mind his manners.

Biting back a pout at her gentle words, Ciel sighed and straightened up from the bench, "Yes, yes. I'd just like to indulge myself, is all." He smoothed down his shorts and huffed at the warm sun.

Not even the sun could be as warm as his Kagome.

"I understand, Young Master," So gracefully she might as well be a ghost she stood up to her feet and patted the dust off her skirt, "but there's moderation for everything, even with personal indulgence." As she was saying this, she coiled her hair up and proceeded to pin it up.

"I'm already sinning, Kagome." He said, knowing how much she hated his butler. He couldn't put it past her—she always seem to know _everything_ from the first glance. The fact that he lost his soul to seal a contract for a mere revenge, seemed to be the only thing she was ruffled by.

She cast him a dull glance, "Greed and sloth still wouldn't excuse your lack of manners, Young Master," Kagome tilted her head, "nor would it excuse your lateness to your next music lesson." She fashioned a glare at Sebastian in the closing distance.

He smiled at her in return, as he approached the Earl and his Doll, "Young Master, it's not good to be tardy."

"You should learn violin and piano—you'd be a far better tutor than Ms. Brica and Sebastian."

Cocking her head Kagome's lips thinned at his suggestion, "I'll do what I can, Young Master." She gave a brief bow, "I shall fetch you your tea in your room, when you are done. Until then."

Ciel turned at his feet, to greet his impatient tutor inside, "Have your hair down." It wasn't an order to be ignored.

Kagome caught Sebastian's quiet laughter, and what followed had gave her a tiny, unnoticeable frown, "You stated that it was I who led him down to the Hell," his smirk was chilling, "when we both know it was not the truth?"

The butler tipped his waist into a mocking fashion of a bow at the Doll, before following the young earl in. When they vanished from her half-sight, Kagome clutched at her chest, again wondering why she didn't bother dying. She caused nothing but disasters.

But, there was nothing to be done about it. It was far past the tipping point it was already too late for them all. At least she could do, is to follow the boy no matter where he goes, leashed or no.

* * *

The sun fell into the horizon, blanketing his room into a near-darkness. It was only small candle lights that kept it at bay, and one sat at a little side table as Kagome read her novel. It was at her squinting that had Ciel exasperated, "You know that is not good for your eye, Kagome."

She dragged her attention up from the book, and cocked her head at him, "You told me to stay with you. There were little else I can do to keep myself occupied." She said it so plainly that had Ciel glaring at her.

"Must we have this song and dance every night?" He slapped on the empty side of his bed, "Come to bed, now! You know I couldn't sleep without you by my side."

Shaking her head, she shut her book and moved to her feet, "And you know that is not appropriate. I am not your bride to be, therefore should not be in your bed. That role should fall onto Lady Elizabeth, once she and you are of age."

"And I care why?" Ciel huffed. _Every damned night!_ "Society demands or no, get in the bed—that's an order!" He ought to end this ridiculousness soon enough—enough dragging her feet, his Doll will know her place beside him! Tomorrow he decided, he will hold a long overdue correction session with her, to never protest like this again. And over such a petty matter too!

Pausing at his demand Kagome saw no other option to disobey. The demon outside the door didn't really care—if no one from the finer society knew, he didn't care enough to correct the boy's manners. In fact he'd rather it to continue, to further corrupt their young master. She gave a barest of the nod, "Very well."

Settling her book onto her chair, she bit back a sigh and slipped underneath the cover with the boy. To think, in his youth, his parents saw no reason to bar her from being forced in the bed with him, just so he could sleep without nightmares. She could never say no to his selfish, if childish, demands, to not just sharing the bed, but virtually everything. Ciel, as innocent and sweet he used to be, was always a selfish child.

At least when it came to her.

Kagome was sad to say that while Ciel grew hardened, evil even, he hadn't at all changed toward her. His favorite Doll. Possessively keeping her close, even closer now.

She didn't react when Ciel fisted her nightgown against her waist, to pull her close. He huffed when he drew her face close to his, "I don't know why you even bother protesting, Kagome."

With a dull blink at his pout, she then slid her mismatched eyes shut and sighed, "You should sleep, Young Master. Good night." She didn't relax, into slumber, like Ciel hoped she'd be.

She tends to wait until he falls asleep, to leave his room to hers, so to sleep in her own bed. She was sneaky like that—but it wasn't something Ciel fully intended to let continue.

He humphed, but said nothing further.

Ciel's eyes glided over her crack-like scars upon her face, following each and every one of its split trails. He itched to touch them. He acknowledged they were unsightly to look at, but somehow his Doll still caught plenty of eyes, perhaps because of her porcelain doll-like resemblances.

He even had a trader to approach him once, asking if he could buy this 'servant' off of his hands.

Needless to say, it was a mistake the pitiful man wouldn't live to regret.

Kagome was no mere 'servant'. To Ciel she was more than that—more than anything in the entire world, that would ever dare to invoke that grinding sense of possessiveness. An insult to her, was an insult to his person. Even those who he kept at arm reach weren't spared from his wrath had they dare to throw even the slightest disrespect at his Doll.

The repercussions were just much minor for them, in comparison to the strangers he couldn't be bothered to learn the names of. Sebastian took slightly too much joys following those tasks Ciel set him upon and rarely protested. Kagome loathed when Ciel did this, to defend both her and his prides—but as always she didn't complain.

…was she happy? He wondered. She had to be, for there were no other places that will treat her as precious like he held her to be.

"Kagome," Ciel barked, knowing she wasn't asleep, "Answer me this." He paused to see her blinking her eyes open under the dim lights. He continued, "You're happy being together with me, aren't you?"

She didn't answer.


	20. Pokemon: Steven Stone

Prompt: "You have something in your hair...um–do you want me to get it out?", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi

Note: This is from my tumblr archive, meaning what you see were already done some time prior to posting it here. Please check out my tumblr to see more, if interested. Thanks.

* * *

He was in a very good mood, his collection of rare stones growing in a pile next to his feet. Kagome's Gardevior was certainly a big help, as the orbs of her Psychic lit up the cave fairly well. "Deeee~"

Though, it would be so much better if the girl was paying attention to him instead—but her blasted psychic pokemon had her distracted, demanding for her affections. When Kagome was looking the other way her Gardevior had some nerves to stick her tongue out at him. Steven understood overprotective pokemon—Kagome's team took it to the next level, on the bar of trolling him even.

But, Steven grinned and bear it, the best way he knew how.

"Okay, that's enough, Gardevior," Kagome shook her cramping hands, wincing a slightest bit.

Gardevior pouted, "Deee!"

Steven muffled his chortle, turning sharply to the rocky wall when the psychic pokemon turned to glare. Gardevior pouted and crossed her arms under her chesthorn, huffing. Rising a brow at her pokemon, Kagome sidestepped from her and approached to Steven. She dropped to her knees and gently parted through the pile, "So what did you find?"

"A fair amount of fossils, surprisingly—never ran into that many before," Steven rattled off absentmindedly, "two moon stones, and a handful of what looked like precious minerals. I'd have to clean them up later to be certain of what they are."

He didn't notice Kagome stiffening, her eyes stuck on the top of his head. "Um."

Steven was still rambling about his intentions with the newly found fossils, not seeing his girlfriend's whitening face. He didn't stop until Gardevior started squealing in laughter, "Huh?" Steven was about to turn his head, quizzical at the pokemon's odd behavior, "Wha–?"

Kagome's hand darted out to clasp on his face, stilling his movement. "Don't. Move."

Blinking Steven did as she said, "What?"

"You have something in your hair…" Kagome gently picked up her hand, pointing at something in his hair, "Um–do you want me to get it out?"

Something was crawling on his scalp, and Steven shuddered. He hissed, "Please. Get it off."

Her hands vanished in a blur, and whatever that was in his hair was gone. Steven shuddered a sigh of relief. "What was it?" Steven shooed backward away from whatever it was in Kagome's cupped hands.

Kagome pushed her hands against the wall, "Don't be nippy now, little fella. Off you go."

"Zuu…" It was a zubat, probably the tiniest he'd ever seen before.

The creature scrambled off, squeaking as it went. "It was a baby. Must've fell on your head somehow. It was practically light as a feather, so you probably didn't feel it." Kagome remarked, wiping her hands on her jeans, "I think that'd be enough for the day?"

Releasing another shuddering breath, Steven nodded, "Yes, that is." He grabbed her proffered hand, and hadn't let go since.


	21. Card Captor Sakura: Touya Kinomoto

Prompt: "You're a terrible kisser. ", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi

* * *

"You're a terrible kisser."

Ouch.

He supposed that it was his fault he wasn't being passionate. And it was also his fault that he asked his little girlfriend to be blunt as of why she was so withdrawn as of late. Grinding the plastic straw in between his teeth, his stiff reply came out muffled, "Oh, I see."

Kagome flustered, picking at her french fries, "I'm really sorry. Just…you don't really show a lot of…" She wouldn't meet his eyes, mulling over her choice of words, "interests in me?"

 _Not a lot of interests?!_ Toya knew he hadn't been a very attentive boyfriend recently. That was his fault too—but by the hell, he was so into her. More than anyone even knew. From grade school he had been pursuing her from day one! Yes, he was maybe _too_ subtle about his crush on Higurashi Kagome.

He was never good at being clear.

It was only through Sakura and Yukito that he confessed to Kagome. Without them he would have never found courage to do so. He wouldn't realize that she felt the same either, but didn't wish to be rejected like other countless schoolgirls. So, she never said a word.

Toya just didn't want her to know just _how_ interested he was in her.

He didn't think modest girls like Kagome would've liked that.

"Um," Kagome nibbled on a fry, "I guess…we're brea—"

"No." He shot up, panic clenching at his stomach. Toya couldn't imagine his life without Kagome.

She practically wilted, confused, "But—?"

Toya's lips tightened. Like by instincts he darted his larger hand onto her arm and tugged her off of her chair, "Come with me." He was insistent.

He couldn't possibly embarrass her in the front of the busy restaurant with what he was about to do.

With a squeak Kagome obediently followed, abandoning their half-finished foods and bags. They meandered their ways around traffic of people, with Toya's head high and his eyes searching for a perfect hiding spot away from nosy eyes. Kagome clenched at the back of his shirt, and guilt purged his heart.

He truly hadn't meant to give her such a poor impression.

"There." Toya humphed with victory and dragged his little girlfriend toward a little crook of an alley-like area, "Here, here." He pushed Kagome in, sighing at her mouse-like squeaking. She was too cute for her own good.

Kagome flinched when Toya caged her in. He looked so intimidating, with how much larger he was to her much more petite frame. Her heart hammered.

He lowered his hands, to cup her soft cheeks, "Aa, Kagome-chan," Toya sighed, "I should've been a better boyfriend—but I hope this will be convincing enough."

Their teeth clinked, and Kagome's eyes shot wide at the warm and deepening weight on her lips. His fingers dug into her hair, as Toya worked to steal all of her air. At his affection her eyes fell close and moaned.

His chest started to hurt, and Toya parted, leaving both panting. He slanted her chin to meet his molten eyes, "Have I convince you yet?"

Swallowing thickly Kagome nodded quickly, still dazed as of what just happened to her. But she was still confused, "But why—?"

Toya's proud shoulders slumped and he rested his head onto the crook of her neck and the shoulder. He brushed his lips against the pale skin into some semblances of kisses, "Because Kagome," Toya dropped his hands and wrapped them around her slender waist, pulling her into a possessive hug, "I don't know if I can stop myself if I do show you passion."

Completely red like a ripe cherry, Kagome could only managed out a small, "Oh, oh!"

He laughed against her collarbone, "We should be heading back and finish our lunch—we'll continue this later."


	22. Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama II

Prompt: "What? Does that feel good?", with additional challenge of role reversal, requested by Bunny W.K./bunny-wk-fanfic  
Warning: Because of the content involved, the rating had been bumped to M! Only contains masturbation thus far.

* * *

If it is anymore graphic, I will not post it here on ffn. The content below is pushing the boundaries of the rules ffn set. If there is any problem, please let me know and I will remedy the said problem. Regards and happy reading!

* * *

He sometimes wished he wasn't special, having the freaking jewel borne out of his damned gut, but there he was. Shuichi Minamino, the guardian of Shikon no Tama and the reincarnation of Yo-what-his-face, and now commonly referred as Kurama by the people in the feudal era for some reason or other…

Was being seduced by a freaking fox lady.

It was working too. It was working too well. Kurama had a hard time covering his stubborn part—not even his schoolbook could hide how Kagome Higurashi was affecting him. But, he knew that she knew, judging by an evil smirk on her lips. The smell of lust apparently must be quite potent that it was coating his own scent.

"Oh, come on~" Kagome giggled, pushing hard of her fairly well-endowed bust against his back. She even made sure that he'd feel her hardened peaks. Teasing her lips on his ears, she cooed, "Don't hide~I'd take it as a serious compliment, you know~"

Kurama swore that if Kagome had her tail out, she'd be wagging it.

Why did the damned toddler assigned him a security detail!?

It wasn't like he wasn't capable of protecting himself.

"Um, ehm." Kurama couldn't muffle his whimpers this time.

He supposed he should be thankful that his mother and stepfather were still at their respective jobs and his spoiled-brat stepbrother was at a friend's house. None of them would be home for few hours. The fact that he got _ambushed_ by a horny foxy so conveniently told him that Kagome was planning to molest him for a fair while now.

Because now, he was suffering right in the living room.

Kagome giggled, before biting back a groan when his spicy scent spiked and punctured right into her nose. And what a heavenly scent it was. She squeezed her thighs together.

Not yet.

She had been eying this boy ever since Koenma assigned her to be his babysitter, to defend him from any rouge demon looking to change the past. So, she schemed. What a scheme it was, fitting for a thief like her.

She flirted, in an elegant way, as Kurama disliked females who aren't _classy_. When she got his attention, Kagome would dress into something she could easily provoke a reaction from the boy—few unbuttoned buttons from the top to show just a good hint of her cleavage wearing a cute pair of lacy bras, a skirt that'd ride just a bit too high, to even wearing a pair of high stockings that'd stop an inch under her adorable skirt.

He liked girls in high stockings, she'd noticed.

Kagome noticed a lot of things.

She waited, she waited just long enough until Kurama smelled no longer sweet like roses but of his lust. Then, she'd ambush and to make him to suffer.

Unable to take her eyes off from the tented schoolbook, Kagome snatched it and threw it aside. She ignored Kurama's bark of surprise, when she got a good handful of what was underneath his slacks. Whistling, Kagome was impressed, "Oh, you have a lovely specimen there, Kurama." She grinned against his reddened ear, as she was shamelessly fondling it.

Kurama sputtered, when he felt her claw releasing from his erection. He gasped when he realized exactly what the vixen was going to do–she was slipping her hand underneath the hem of his pants, "H-higurashi!" Kurama gripped onto her wrist, but found himself reluctant to stop Kagome.

"Daw, I liked it when you called me Kagome," Kagome pouted, before grinning again when she wrapped her fingers around his hardened member. At Kurama's encouraging whimpering she began to stroke it slowly. Meanwhile, Kagome's tongue darted out to the shell of his ear and nibbled it gently.

She hadn't even bother unzipping his slack—the tightness of the fabric added to what he thought was an unholy sensation gripping onto his loins. Was it supposed to feel this good? Kurama wasn't sure—this was a first time he even had a female _this_ close. And the said female was a literal _vixen_.

"Does that feel good?" She purred.

He didn't realize his lungs were burning, when Kagome fastened her grip and started stroking him faster and faster at each beat.

The wash of utter Nirvana clashed down upon him and he saw white.

Disconcerted Kurama didn't even notice Kagome slipping her soiled hand from his pants, giggling at the vision of the poor boy having to change his pants. She stepped back, releasing his ear from her lips and her breasts away from his body. Her thighs practically were glued together, as she sighed and cleaned off her hand from Kurama's evidence with her tongue.

"I think that's all for our studying today, hm?" Kagome spun her way toward the door.

Kurama shook his head from his daze, sputtering, "You're leaving!?"

Pausing just a beat away from leaving his home, Kagome twirled to face him and grinned, "You aren't ready yet~Hm, hm!" She blew him a kiss and send him a saucy wink, "I'll see you in class Monday, Kurama~!"

She knew she was being evil—she couldn't help it, but she had to make him to suffer.

So he could want her back, to be just as hungry as she was.

* * *

At Kurama's audible groan Kagome shut the door behind her. With a whoosh of a deep breath, she happily bounced her way back home. She needed to take care of some personal business.

"Stupid horny fox," grunted from a nearby tree.

Kagome stopped, and rolled her eyes at the said tree, "Stuff it Hiei, you were the one who liked watching. Beside," she singsonged, "Shuichi Minamino is going to be mine~"

"May the Gods rest his soul then." Hiei frankly said, before Kagome send him one last fox-like smile, before disappearing in a whirl of blue rose petals.


	23. Black Butler: Ciel Phantomhive II

Prompts: "Let me in! Just let me in!", "You know I did this all for you!", requested by YoursAlways/yoursalwaysfics/howdoidemi/  
Warnings: unhealthy relationships and dark implications  
Note: This is the sequel to #19. This and its previous snippet now have their own story up! Please read _**Cracked Porcelain**_ , if you are interested!

* * *

He hadn't let her out of his sight—nor would he let her to be away even several feet apart, not even for one second of a breath away. He hadn't for few weeks now. If Kagome had any at all emotions still left, she'd say it was humiliating, dehumanizing even. But, she wasn't bothered at all by her Master's almost-cruel order. No servants, outside the permanently smiling butler and the aging steward, noticed. They hardly ever saw their young lord Ciel parted even an hour away from his precious Doll.

Sometimes they worried—they cared for them both after all, but their hellish experiences largely rendered them to not be too bothered by their lord's mad possessiveness over his Doll. Kagome understood experiences like theirs could disrupt their ideas of just what normal was.

She didn't even know what normal is, anymore—hadn't in _years_. She assumed normal also meant _healthy_. She doesn't know, and didn't ask—she doubted the Butler would know either. He just mimicked what he studied from everyday occurrences, normal was never in his dictionary.

Only the steward knew and was fair bit worried, but he didn't dare to evoke the young Master's fury. His temper was always short when it came to his Doll. The steward unfortunately witnessed several instances of what happened to the Master's guests, for insulting her, in any shape and form.

Even his close associates weren't spared—but they never received the very treatments Ciel gave to those he deemed useless and a stranger to him. They were at least fortunate that they would never know the full extend of exactly what he would do, as long they didn't make a peep again. Or may gods help them.

The old man didn't blame her like many had, for Ciel's unhealthy attachment to her person. After all he was there when she first came to the mansion and saw the then-little boy launching himself on her. He saw the slivers of warning signs even then, but was helpless to do anything as his previous master and decreased mistress openly encouraged their son's clingy ways.

But, he was at least kind enough to worry, for _her_.

It felt odd to have that worried look on her.

She accepted her fate, regardless. She always had. She was and always will be Lord Phantomhive's Doll, to be roughed around and toyed with as he pleased.

Though, Ciel was hardly a rough master. He wasn't cruel either—he only ever demand for her company and her comforting presences. But, he was most certainly _selfish_.

Should she answer that question he asked many nights ago?

 _"_ _You're happy being together with me, aren't you?"_

Kagome was at loss as of how to answer that—happiness wasn't something she had been familiar with in for so long. The fleeting moments with Ciel as the then-smiling child were blissful, but was she happy then?

She never answered her Master Ciel.

That seemed to anger him, though not through his words, the boy was too smart and careful, but through his actions. First day she found the door to her own room, locked. The lock had been changed and refused her own key. The Butler shrugged, smiled, and said, _"Young Master ordered me to seal this room from you."_ He had an nerve to swirl his key-ring in front of her on his finger, mocking her.

 _"_ _Where would I sleep?"_ She asked. She didn't react at all at this news, but the Butler still smiled just the same.

He laughed, such a terrible sound that grind into her ears, " _Ask Young Master."_ He gestured his head past her shoulder, into a gentle greeting, " _Young Master."_ His smile seemed to have gone sharper then.

Ciel was approaching right then, his visible eye had an ugly look in it, _"You are to sleep in my bed from now on. I won't accept your refusals."_

Kagome didn't. She would never say no—never could. " _Very well."_ She said easily, then.

That was the beginning. Ciel began to completely monopolizing his Doll to himself. It was a slow, subtle change, but it changed nonetheless.

She wasn't able to read her books in the library anymore—at least not alone. Her Master demanded that if she desired to read, she was to bring her books over to wherever he was, no matter where he was. No matter how inconvenient it was to read. She must eat with him, right next to him like she was his lady—when she hadn't before, having been eating with the servants after their Master ate. Kagome wasn't allow to bathe alone anymore—Ciel ordered she was to bathe with him daily, like they used to in his childhood (even then she hadn't any say either). She couldn't excuse her way out of it either, despite Ciel was nearly an adult in this era.

But, she accepted it all and kept her head down. Whatever free time she had to herself, was gone. It was okay with her, she supposed—she hadn't care much of anything but her Master and his desires, whatever they may be.

She didn't even mind how physical Ciel had been with her. From being his pillow during his occasional naps, demanding to have her hand on his person at nearly all times that he could get away with, to being fully embraced so he could go to sleep, she never mind them all. After all, Ciel said, a good Doll shouldn't complain. So, she didn't.

It was something he never went to, before. For a brief moment Kagome thought she felt a burst of sadness at that, but it was so fleeting that she thought it was just her imagination. Her only care in this world until she dies, whenever that may be, was her Master's happiness.

Her young Master though seemed to have worsen in his temper by every passing day.

Kagome wondered if it was her lack of response at his changes. But, Ciel wouldn't talk to her much beside ordering her presence with was upset, she could tell, and Sebastian couldn't drop that sharp-edged smile—like he saw this whole situation comical.

All she could do is to wait for the conclusion, whatever it may be.

She was finishing the last page of her book when Ciel called for her, "Kagome," he gestured toward the door, with a pen in his hand, "Lock the door for me."

Blinking Kagome closed the book and placed it aside her seat. Without words she skittered her way to the door to do as her Master commanded. When the click of the lock turning echoed, she turned to face Ciel and folded her hands on her laps, awaiting for whatever he had in mind.

Ciel was grumbling something under his breath, glaring at the paper he was working on. Not long after, he placed down his pen and scribbled his signature, Kagome could tell from the way his hand moved, on it. Ciel chucked it aside, smoothing the unevenness he had in his face.

He took a deep breath, but it was a frustrated one.

Throwing a finger at a chair in front of his desk Ciel gestured at his Doll, "Sit, sit."

Kagome slightly tipped her waist acknowledging his order and swept her way there from the door. Mechanically and daintily she sat down and smoothed her skirt. Folding her hands again on her laps she kept her mismatched eyes on her Master Ciel.

Ciel twisted his lips into a sneer as he examined his Doll critically. Not even a flinch at his glower. Kagome simply blinked once. There was no tightening lips, a twitch in her fingers, or even breathe any differently, at the sight of his anger.

"Why couldn't you…" Ciel started, before popping out another wheeze, and he curled his hands into balls. Absently he fingered the ring on his thumb—it was reassuring, but none more reassuring than his Doll. But now, the jewelry was the only thing that even slightly comforted him.

He was angry at his Doll. Upset even.

But following her example, Ciel tried his best to not to be. It was notoriously difficult, and he loved his Doll all the more for it.

And all the more upset.

The very idea of his Doll not being _happy_ with him, was gut wrenching.

More he obsessed over it, more he remembered that even in his childhood she hardly ever returned any semblance of his feelings.

 _"_ _I love you!"_

 _"_ _You shouldn't say such a thing—if Lady Elizabeth hear you, her feelings will be hurt."_

 _"_ _But why? I love you more…"_

She never breathe a word of what she truly thought of him.

It _hurts_.

His Doll was _everything_ to him, ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Her kindness, her generosity, and her patience drew him in and he stayed there since, always wanting her approval. It was some sort of a strange feeling of fate that told him she was meant to be his. Perhaps it was a simple childish want, but it developed into something too deep Ciel wouldn't dream to get out.

It was an epiphany that Kagome never said anything at all about herself. Ciel knew next to nothing when it comes to her background—all he knew were trivial things. He knew she was Japanese and still remembered her mother tongue and she was extremely well-read. Her likes of all things were less than handful and she asked for so little.

She never let him in.

She never allowed anyone in.

Why was that his Doll _knew_ all about him, yet he, _her very own Master_ , knew nothing about her!?

Wasn't he her precious too!? She _sacrificed_ her body, to save _his_ honor, even in what she thought was his death! Even now, the cracks on her face and downward on her neck and hands, stood out as reminders of her _absolute_ loyalty to him.

Kagome blinked when Ciel slammed his fist, ignoring the bite his ring gave him from his too-tight grip. She cocked her head at him, _almost_ curious for the reason behind his rage. But, she hadn't spoke a single word.

"Let me in!" Ciel barked.

She jerked, when he propped onto his desk and launched himself toward her. Time seemed to have slowed, when Kagome watched the ceiling to climb into her half-sight and she found herself being lightheaded from the gravity turning itself inside out.

The thunderous thud took her out of her stupor, and saw Ciel shadowing over her. She stared back, a dawning realization of their current states. Her legs were jutting out and sprawling over the chair's bottom, with his angular knees burying deep into the cushion and saddling over her hips. Ciel caged her in, with his arms gripping hard into the fabric of the back of her chair.

Kagome gave the slightest of a frown, when she saw her Master trembling. He was losing his composition—giving away to an odd mix of anger and heartbroken. "Master?" He needed comfort, so she reached up to cup his face.

Just a breath short away from her gentle touch, Ciel barked out, "Don't!"

She froze. Then, she dropped her hand back to her laps, where they always fell back to. She waited silently.

A strangled whimper fled, and Ciel shook his head, "Why is it that you knew everything about me…but I haven't any single clue who you are?"

His Doll cocked her head, ruining her hairdo on the silk fabric. She murmured, "There isn't much to say, Young Master. I came to you, as I was meant to be, and I stayed."

Ciel slammed his fist right next to her head–again not a flinch–and growled, "No! I want to know _everything_ about you! I want to know if you're _happy_ with me! I…!" He was shaking harder now.

Closing her eyes she gave a soft breath. For once she ignored his order to be remain untouched, grappling his body and plastered him onto her. Ciel gave little resistance, and cradling his head to her neck, Kagome petted on his hair. Just the way he liked it, "Now, you're being silly, Master."

He stiffened at her idle remark.

"You've forgotten," Kagome started, "that I am a _Doll_. Your Doll." Ciel rolled his eye up to her face, "I'm not supposed to feel things." At his fastening glare, she continued. "I…cannot tell you of how I feel. I no longer remember how to."

Clenching his fists, Ciel grit, "You cannot feel?"

"Someone said my heart burnt out." Kagome said simply, not stopping her gentle petting, in spite of Ciel's quizzical expression at her odd phasing, "But, you can rest reassured, Master,"

He paused, his tensions still remained.

"that whatever that remained of my heart, even a sliver of it, you kept it. You kept it tightly."

Ciel relaxed into her holds, but he hadn't loosen his grips on her, "But, you do not remember anything at all?"

There was a flash of amusement, "I never said that I didn't. They are simply not relevant." Kagome shifted her legs, finding her new position awkward with a heavy body atop of her, "You are my life now."

"…I still would like to know the life that you had before." Ciel clenched. "You're _my_ Doll. I should know everything."

Returning her gaze to the ceiling, Kagome hummed, "If they are relevant. It is as you said, Master," she slowed her petting, "Some things should stay dead. I do not want to return to that life, whatever that was, as it'd mean I will leave you."

He quietened, but only for a moment. With a flicker of his eye he grappled onto the collar of her blouse and burrowed deeper in her embrace. "I'm not sorry," Ciel started, "for all the things I've done to you. For you."

"I know."

"You know I did this all for you! Everything…" Ciel didn't care who he hurt—hadn't since the tragedy of the Phantomhive, when it came to his Doll. No one get to harm her. No one. "We will find them, Kagome, and make them pay." He will find that one remaining survivor…the one who dared to damage his Doll. He _will_ make them _pay_.

Kagome resumed her petting, vacating her eyes to the ceiling. With an invisible sigh she nodded, "I know."


	24. Black Butler: Snake

Prompt: "please don't cry…"  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

It was an accident. He wasn't supposed to be at the practice tent that day, having a sprained ankle from a foiled attempt. It was much of a bad luck of how the poor fella died.

Convulsion, bloodshot eyes, and white foamy drools, for long and miserable 5 minutes, before finally stopping and the (low ranking) entertainer's body completely limp.

What a terrible way to go.

Of course the snake charmer was sympathetic and looking guilty. He couldn't always control his little friends, rest of the circus trope knew that—they were still wild animals, through and through. He knew she wouldn't hold him accountable.

Had the boy been more attentive to his surrounding, he wouldn't have step on a tail of a runaway snake and got bitten right on his sprained ankle. It was already too late by then, the doctor arrived just in time to see the poor boy's body slacking. But his poor girl witnessed it all, from the moment she came to drag him back to his home tent and saw the snake slithering away and puncture wounds oozing from the foot.

The poor thing hadn't stopped crying since, unable to take in foods or water from her grief.

Despite her grief many were also relieved that the boy was gone, his undeserved death aside.

The girl, one of many acrobats among the circus trope, was someone the miserable piece of flesh shouldn't have. Everyone knew and dreaded the match, not liking how he treated the said girl. She was considered one of the sweetest gals in the circus, always willing to help and befriend just about everyone she could meet.

Her name was Kagome—Feather was a fitting name for someone like her, always light on her feet.

How the bastard managed to worm his way into her heart still remained a mystery.

As far as Snake was concerned, he took care of the problem. Kagome will see soon that she is better off without the said bastard. Sweet thing tries to see the good in everyone, rendering her blind to her own abusive relationship.

That and he hated the fella for ever getting his hands on her.

Good riddance he'd say.

"Thank you Dickerson," he murmured to a long sleek black snake with an noticeable injury on the end of its tail, as it was coiling around his neck, "and I am sorry about your tail. I'll apply medicine soon."

His only reply was a hiss.

"Yes," Snake agreed easily, "you'll have your rabbit. Don't fret." He then unwrapped the animal from his shoulders and settled it upon his warm bed. He glanced apologetically at the rest of his pets scattering about all over his large tent, "I must attend to Kagome, and I do not think she'd desire to see you or any of my friends right now."

Pausing for a beat he nodded at them and then hurried out of his little home.

Tugging worriedly at his sleeves, Snake powered through the maze of tents. He ignored glances from other entertainers on his way to Kagome's home. That she shared with the bastard.

He stopped before the homely little shelter, and stiffened when Freckles slipped from it. She stopped and blinked her one good eye at Snake's approaching, "Oh, Snake." Freckles sighed, rubbing an elbow, "She's ain't doin' well. Might quit circus."

Ice cubes fell into his belly and he slowly slipped, "I…see…"

Furrowing her brows, Freckles reconsidered, "You should talk to her 'ough, I know how much you like her. She isn't gotta hold ya accountable, so maybe you'll change her mind, ya?" Despite the tragic event that happened barely an hour before, she brightened and patted his arm, "Good luck."

Without further ado, she flashed a grin and bounced away hurriedly.

Snake flustered at her implications and rubbed his arms. He started at the entrance flap and caught few wheezing of grief. There were few bites of guilt of being the cause of her grief, but as quickly as they came jealousy stole their places. They were enough to propel him to push aside the flap.

There she was, curling tight into a ball on the dirt still wearing her tight outfit for her earlier practices. Loud sobs subsided not long ago, but ugly, husky wheezes were the only sound Snake could hear from his little feather, "Kagome." When she didn't respond, he kicked at the ground, before he close the distance and dropped onto his knees. His cold hands jolted Kagome out of her pathetic state.

Blearily rubbing an eye from dryness, she murmured, "'nake?" Her voice was rough. A loud sniff followed.

She didn't look pretty, but that was alright with Snake. Grief does that to people. "Kagome, I am so, so sorry." Snake started. He didn't feel guilty about her beau's death, but he felt guilt for being the cause of her tears.

He hoped it'd be temporary.

She shook her head, her words slightly slurred, "No, no, tis' not your fault." A hic interrupted Kagome's thought, before she resumed, "First thing we're taught: don't bother Snake and his friends. Not your fault." She almost sounded as if she was trying hard not to blame him.

She buried her face into her knees, a moan took all clarity she could've kept.

Snake wasn't used to offer comfort, but she didn't reject his touches. He pulled her into his embrace, and sighed when she relaxed under his arms. "Please don't cry."

Kagome's shoulders shook.

Snake prayed her grieving will be quick and short.


	25. Young Justice: Conner Kent III

Prompts: "You piss me off so much sometimes I can barely stand it" and "I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours than back-talking me.", requested by kakashixangela

* * *

To say he was pissed off, was an understatement.

 _She nearly got herself killed!_

Everyone in the Team was wise to split off, to leave the couple be. Only Nightwing was brave enough to tell them off, to take it elsewhere where nobody would hear them. So, Kagome scurried off to her apartment, to ignore her long-time boyfriend. Unfortunately he got the key, so it wasn't like she could keep Conner away for long.

Not when he was this pissed off at her.

"Come back here!" He barked, when Kagome strung onto the balcony. Conner followed.

Just before he could slip through the glass door, Kagome whirled and wagged her finger at him, "No! You stay out there and steam by yourself. I ain't dealing with this bullshit today. Bye." She slammed the door, and locked it. She even made sure to sound it, so to aggravate him, and flipped the blinds.

"Seriously? Hey, no!" Conner jiggled at the handle. Unfortunately he couldn't exactly break the glass—last time he did it he landed both of them in the hot water with the landlord for breaking it in the first place. He didn't really need any more reason to fight with Kagome as is. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" He turned around and leapt down to take the long way around.

He love her, he really, truly did, but by gods, was Kagome the most stubborn and the most aggravating girl he was blessed to have ever known!

At the door slamming behind him Conner swept into the stairwells and raced several floors. He muttered out a quick apology when he slipped by an older lady and latched to a door and vanished into it. The said older lady shook her head and sighed, continuing her way down to the first floor, "Ay, ay, they're at it again, those two. Never seen so much fires in kids before in my life."

Conner definitely heard her, and nearly snorted.

Yes, they both have a lot of fire—probably why Superboy was instantly attracted to Nightingale and she to him. There had been no one else who could stand up against and tell him off so quickly—not even his previous girlfriend was this feisty. But, that feisty girl was also the most considerate person he ever met.

And it was what nearly got her killed!

He snatched his keyring from his pocket, his strides long and fast, all the while muttering under his breaths. "That girl, I swear…" Conner didn't even need to look up to know where her apartment, his hand darting out at the doorknob. He jiggled it, finding the deadbolt set. Conner shook his head, still muttering, and inserted his key, "Girl! I'm not done!"

The door still remained struck. Groaning audibly, Conner pounded on the wood, "Kagome! Let me in!" Kagome must've pushed in the chair under the knob, again. And he wasn't going to risk her lease by breaking it.

Muffled Kagome shouted out through the door, "And I told you, I am not dealing with your bullshit! Go harass somebody else!" With a break of the pause she yelled back, "Beat it!"

"Oh, oh! So it's okay for you to nearly get killed on the job and I can't yell at you?! Really, girl? I'm not going to beat it—not without talking and fussing!" Conner returned, thudding his barely-restrained fist on the wood, "I can stand out here all night, you know!"

Conner didn't miss mutterings from other neighbors.

 _"_ _Oh, there they go again. What kind of job do they even do?"_

 _"_ _Who the hell knows, I'm just hoping they'll shut the fuck up soon—it's late."_

There was a scoff coming from the inside, "I give no shit as of what you want, right now. Now, buzz off to another planet or something." From his heat vision, he saw Kagome reclining into her sofa. She was tapping on the remote control, looking as sulky as Conner was.

 _"_ _Ya sure he ain't beating on her or something?"_

Now his scowl deepened at his girlfriend's ignoring him and that, "Oh, alright, we can play this game—let me in! We can talk this out like adults we're supposed to be!" Conner most definitely isn't an abusive boyfriend—they just yell at each other a lot and their makeups often follows, usually quickly.

 _"_ _With that girl's attitude? I'm pretty sure she'd dump his sorry ass if he land his hands on her wrong. Leave it be."_

"Yeah and you're not being an adult. Again, fuck off and leave me alone." Kagome called back, settling her entire body across the sofa.

 _"_ _Point taken—still, they need to shut the fuck up and make up, god damn. I have to wake up in like, six hours."_

Conner slammed his hand on the door, huffing at her remark, "Okay, fine, I don't have to be an adult then!" He glared at the heat-radar image of what he could see inside the apartment, "I'm going to air to everyone of what you just did to nearly get yourself killed!"

"Seriously?" Kagome picked herself up and shot a black look at the door, fully well knowing he could see her, "Why? That'll just land your ass into trouble with higher ups."

Conner scoffed, "They can suck it! I'm going to narrate out on what the fuck were you thinking!" He twirled away from the apartment's entrance and threw up his arms, his voice louder to get across the large corridor, "So, this girl here thought someone else was more important than herself, so she just hauled her pretty ass in fro—" What sounded like a furniture was thrown aside and the deadbolt recanting. He grinned.

A tiny hand yanked on the bottom of his jacket and jerked him into the apartment, "I'm going to fucking kill you." Conner shrugged, waltzing his way away from Kagome, while she slammed shut the door, "What the fuck, Conner?!"

"Well, you weren't going to talk to me, soooo—"

Kagome wanted to strangle her Superboy, "Seriously?! You couldn't even wait until tomorrow to yell at me!?" She twisted the knob to lock it again. She was so upset that she couldn't even bear to look at Conner, "I was just doing my job, like you!"

"Ooh, okay," he started, startling Kagome when Conner slammed his hands onto the wall, caging her from ever slipping from his holds, "so you think it's okay to get your ass in the coffin?" Conner craned close to the growling Kagome, "I don't need that. I really…don't need that vision in my head."

It was like trying to push a boulder that weighted more than one ton, and Kagome slammed her hands on his chest, "It's the part of the job! We're doing what we're supposed to do!" She jeered, "What the hell am I supposed to do!? Watch the poor sucker to get pancaked?"

Twitching at her words, Conner plastered her against the wall, "Good god, girl." He wasn't bulging at all at her slamming fists—Kagome wasn't even trying to use her magic, leaving him an impression that at this point, she doesn't care to fight back either. "I swear—you just _love_ pissing me off, don't you?"

His lips curled upward at Kagome's dark look, and a laugh shook his chest, "Babe, you piss me off so much sometimes I can barely fucking stand it." Her nails dug against his skin through his shirt, still attempting to push him off of her body and to free herself.

"Go fuck yourself, you rat bastard." She grit out, though her efforts were slacking when Conner's grips on her body became possessive. One hand darted to her naked thigh, picking it up against his hip.

He curled his other hand around Kagome's neck, hotly breathing upon her gnawed-swollen lips, "Oh, baby girl," Conner sighed, grinding his hips against her crotch. At her whimper, he chuckled, "I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours than back-talking me."

She clenched her teeth so she wouldn't say something stupid, when there was something hard poking her and grinding against her underwear. But, before she could manage another insult without her brain going stupid, Kagome was lost when Conner took her mouth.

There weren't anything else to be said, in between them.

 _"_ _Well, I don't hear anymore from those two. I reckon they're probably fucking right now."_

 _"_ _Thanks fuck for the soundproof walls!"_


	26. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur IV

Prompt: "I'm so tired"

* * *

He thought it silly, he really did. Teaming up with Aqualad was fine and all, expected it even, but he got grouped in with a newbie? A very cute newbie at that, too.

Never mind this newbie had been a hero for a little while longer than even Aqualad—she just hadn't taken up the offer given by JL in the beginning for some reason or other until recently. Something about lack of time and having to be devoted to her home country until whatever problem that lurked there was resolved. Whatever it was, Nightingale was fairly well respected among her peers.

Even Aqualad was tickled pink when he was told this and that she will be participating in the 3-man covet mission with him and his long-timed partner.

Superboy, not having seen her in the action, was naturally precarious.

And naturally he was proven wrong.

Still, he couldn't help being incertain, especially when this mission called for a handful of all-nighters. Yet, Nightingale held up fine, as if she was used to staying up too many nights. Even Aqualad wavered, before he was told to take a nap.

Still, maybe he should tell her off to hit the hay and maybe take a cuddle with the fish boy. Superboy was positive Aqualad wouldn't mind considering how starstruck he was by Nightingale—especially after he found out her real name, Kagome. Kaldur even had a crush on her name, for goodness' sake!

"Girl!" Superboy grunted out, invoking a side-glance from Nightingale. He was ignored. He grit his teeth, "Nightingale."

That got her attention, even with a sweet smile, "Yes?"

"Geez," he rolled his eyes, snatching the amplifier gizmo from her hands, "take a nap. I can handle this myself for a bit." He itched to take her headphone too.

Superboy doesn't even know _why_ he was on this mission either—spying wasn't exactly one of his fortes. But Nightwing insisted.

That playboy was definitely up to something, of that he was certain. It wasn't like Superboy can barge in and demand answers from him right now anyway. Aqualad certainly wasn't bothered by it, and neither was Nightingale who barely bat an eye at their newest assignment.

Nightingale paused at Superboy's offer—and there was no backing out of this one, she could see. And a yawn broke out, "Fine. I'm pretty tired anyway—this is kind of a boring mission." She pressed her headphone into his proffered hand, before pausing again. Nightingale stared at the corner—the only thing beside large boxes of machines in this cramped, rented room, was an air mattress. "Oh, but there's only one bed."

Yeah, Superboy was pretty sure he needed to strangle Nightwing later, "Yeah, I don't think Kaldur would care. He's a cuddlebug." He shooed her away, even palming her bicep and pushed her toward the dozing Atlantean.

"Huh, so I wasn't wrong about you guys then." Kagome mused, earning a blanch from Superboy at the realization that he just spoiled the nature of their relationship—shit, no one knew about that! "You sure though? It feels a bit weird to do that with a taken man…"

He gave her a deadpan stare, "Girl. Trust me. He'd _very_ be happy to."

And he wouldn't be lying if he said that both of them would like to do more than cuddling with this clueless chick.

Kagome eyed Conner, before shrugging, "Alright but if I caused any problem between ya guys, I'm gone." She waltzed her way toward the corner and propped down on the empty spot and, mindful of Kaldur's space, curled into herself.

She fell asleep fast.

Conner didn't wait long, snapping images of them onto his personal phone. He snapped more when Kaldur twitched at warmth at his cool skin. Naturally he latched on it and furled his large frame against the source of the said warmth. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by it, her tensions loosening under the gentle weight of his arms.

He tried his best not to be too distracted by the utter cuteness going on at his back, but Superboy returned to his spying at the weapon dealers just the same. He was definitely going to hog Kaldur's previous spot, when he gets up though.

Superboy blinked, when he heard heartbeats picking up, and craned his head back.

Kaldur blearily peeled open his eyes and blinked at a silky mass of black hair. He glanced up and saw Conner's amused face, "Oh." Realization sunk in, "Oh!" Gently he released his hold from the still unconscious Nightingale, "She fell asleep?" He tried to bite back the urge to smile, though he was aware Conner saw through him.

"Yup, now I'm feeling sleepy too, so get your pretty butt off of there." Conner stated, peeling off the headphone and stretched.

Rubbing his face, Kaldur eyed his boyfriend, "We're definitely going to pursue her, aren't we?"

"No doubt."

This newbie doesn't even know what she was in for.


	27. InuYasha: Hojo

Prompt: "What do I have to do to make you mine?", requested by Bunny W.K./bunny-wk-fanfic  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

 _"_ _What do I have to do to make you mine?"_

Kagome bit her lips, her nails digging into the insides of her arms. She ran, of course. How could she possibly answer that question?

She just didn't love Hojo.

He was certainly every girl's dream husband material—wealthy, intelligent, gentleman, and quite especially handsome. To _normal_ girls, of course. Higurashi Kagome hadn't been _normal_ in years, not since the downfall of the cursed jewel, Shikon no Tama. If she had a choice, she would have stayed in the past, with the man she chose in her heart. _InuYasha_.

It hurts even now, but that pain dulled a little.

She hadn't planned on ever opening her heart to another—not so soon. Perhaps not for a decade. Perhaps not ever. Her mother was a little disappointed, knowing her decision, but accepted it without a word. After all that she went through, her expectations from men were much too high for any ordinary man to meet.

And Kagome didn't have a heart to not love the lucky one, if any, as fully as she did with her first love.

Hojo didn't deserve that. He deserved someone who can love him completely.

He is a… _good_ man, she acknowledged, but not for her.

Watching a white fog of warm air departing from her lips into a thin wisp Kagome slowed her fast walking. She was a coward for doing this to Hojo, she really was. Tightening her scarf around her neck almost like a noose, she stopped and admired the falling flecks of snow twirling their ways to the sleepy earth.

It was cold and barren, much like the romance in her heart.

She still could love, of course, but she couldn't find strength to move on from such a fantastical adventure she had—from InuYasha. It was pathetic. That adventure nearly destroyed her life and it even destroyed her sense of normalcy, but she missed it just the same.

Was she mad in the head?

Perhaps.

Tightening her fingers around the seam of her coat, she rose her head at the sound of crunching snow.

Cripes, hadn't she gone fast enough to lose him?

" _Kagome!_ " There was a certain roughness in his voice that stilled her desire to run. It wasn't right.

It was _wrong_.

The kind of wrong that shouldn't exist in a sweet man's voice.

Kagome felt like she was glued to the ground, her heart thudding its way out of her rib-cage. She'd wonder why she hadn't later, but she stiffened like a statue, when Hojo lunged after her and took her shoulders. "Kagome!" He wheezed, his fingers digging deep into the cushions of her coat, "Why did you run!?"

 _The fact that she could outrun him, an athletic, was appalling. How could a frail girl like his darling outrun him in this weather? Regardless, Hojo didn't intend to let her to run from him again._

"Get off of me!" Kagome ripped his hands off of her, after seeing how resistant he was being, "I don't need to tell you anything." She retorted.

Hojo blustered, but kept his hands close just the same,"Then tell me what I have to do! What is it that you don't like about me!?"

"There is _nothing_ you can do…just," she sighed a long sigh, scuffling her feet backward away from the boy she knew since childhood, "move on to someone else, okay? You deserves better."

She couldn't really say Hojo was her friend—even though she grew up with him from childhood. She didn't volunteer to go with him on outings with her other friends—Hojo was the one who went with. She didn't willingly invite him over either—he invited himself in and/or charmed her mother to. There had been countless of times where Hojo more or less butt in moments in her life.

In some ways, Kagome realized that she just wasn't interested into knowing the boy.

She did felt bad, but she couldn't quite force herself to bother. Having a big heart doesn't mean she had room for _everyone_ , or that she have to love everyone. It mostly enabled her to have empathy, understandings, and to not to judge upon the appearance alone. Kagome couldn't save the entire planet of people, and she knew this well.

"Why?" Hojo insisted, his fingers snagging onto her sleeves and ignored a flash of annoyance from her pretty face, "I have a right to know why you think that! I loved you since…" he withheld a breath, "I don't know, we first met!?"

Shooting him a pitying look she jerked her hands back, "I'm sorry—I truly am, but I…just don't like you like that." Kagome nervously glanced at the path behind her—her escape route. "I…really should get going. My, um, mother is expecting me." It was a lie, but a very convincing one that left in between her teeth. She didn't wish to see the heartbroken expression on Hojo's face, so without a second thought, Kagome darted away, her boots sinking into the unpaved snow.

"Um, take care!" She blurted out, never once looking back.

As the crunching of snows faded away into the distance, Hojo's hands curled into tight balls and his teeth clenched.

What does it take for her to see him?

"Kagome…" he glared into the direction she took off into, "I'm not going to give up." Hojo vowed. Even if it will take a lifetime, he won't give up.

"If I have to, I will make you to love me."


	28. Naruto: Uchiha Itachi

Prompt: Kagome being a big sister/mother figure to Naruto

* * *

Even when the entire village turned against the boy, she was determined not to leave him all alone in this cruel world. So, keeping her head high, Kagome took the boy in without a second thought. Under her watch and care, the boy named Naruto blossomed into a decent boy—still mischievous but it was easy to note that he was much less hyperactive than before. Less desire to be destructive that only a lonely boy could be.

Although it was clear that she wasn't incapable of being a nin herself, she wasn't from anywhere that'd produce any actual history. She simply showed up one day, wounded, and after a thorough interrogation, investigation, and some patching up, the old Hokage gave her an all clear to settle in his village. But she was still tailed with a cloud of suspicions.

It worsened when she took in Naruto, seemingly without a second thought.

But, really, she was already stunned. Kagome saw no reason to stun any other, especially to a little boy. What saved their skins from being mobbed though were the Hokage, who declared heavy penalties if anyone dared to harm her and the boy. His declarations didn't stop the vicious villagers and nins from being sneaky with their attacks.

It wouldn't be the first time Kagome came home either bruises and/or without foods she intended to get. And it wouldn't be the first time Naruto cried at the sight of his big sister hurt. But, neither would let go of each other. She would always find something to make a meal, not quite decent but one nonetheless, for the boy and refuses it for herself.

"Ne, ne, don't cry. I'll be fine!" Kagome shushed Naruto's sniffing, "Eat, okay? I'll get more food tomorrow."

With a long noisy sniff he wiped away his tears and snot, "But you hadn't eaten in a while…"

She chuckled, rubbing into his wild hair, and pressing a kiss onto his forehead, "I'll be fine~it's not the first time I went without, and I don't think it'll be my last. I'm bigger and older, so I'll be fine~" Booping onto Naruto's nose, Kagome gave a wink, "I'll ask Mr. Ramen guy to see if he can give me some small job or two. If we get lucky, we'll get a nice bowl of noodles too!"

Laughing through his crying at Kagome's positivity, Naruto bobbed his head, "Okay."

Roughing his hair again, she shooed him, "Eat, then you wash up and hit the sack."

Kagome didn't plan on ever leaving the boy alone.

Yes, she was well aware that Naruto was the container of a powerful fox spirit, but she wasn't blind to see what'd happen if the boy was continuously rejected. That was just lighting the fuel to the explosion, should he become so angry the fox would take over. A loved one would stay, the hated one would destroy.

It was rather a simple concept, but apparently the many others weren't capable of realizing that. A hive mind is a dangerous thing. She knew that well enough. Biting back a sigh Kagome grinned at Naruto, who giggled in return, and rolled to her feet to wash the dishes and pots in the sink.

Humming a quiet lullaby Kagome absently heard Naruto's clanging of his empty bowl, "I'm done, Nee-san!"

She looked back, still with suds of soap in her hands, and saw a dirty-faced Naruto at the table. Taking his bow, Kagome laughed, "Go wash up and go to bed! I'll check on you in a minute."

Shouting out a confirmation Naruto bounced away and only then Kagome let out a hiss of wince. Stopping the running water, intending to leave dirtier objects in the soapy flood in the sink, she stepped away and wiped off the wetness on her apron. Peeling it off and tossed it onto a hook she was passing by, Kagome cupped onto her ribs.

"Damn, they're not kind today." She muttered, shaking her head, as she stepped outside onto the balcony. Kagome supposed she was lucky to get a comfy apartment from a surprisingly kind if not grouchy lady. The woman was much too jaded to care about the fact that she had an accursed boy living in her building. To her the boy was just a kid—a runt but a kid nonetheless.

She clenched onto the iron fence, she eyed upward to the black sky, "Itachi-san, do you must insist on following us around?"

Something dropped right next to her, and the tall male in a standard nin set up straightened up. Pulling aside his mask to eye the slim woman Itachi sighed, "It's my duty to report everything to the Hokage, Kagome-sama."

"Tch, so that meant those groups are in deep shit then…" Kagome rolled her shoulders, before immediately regretting it.

Itachi paused, before he shook his head, "Let me see to your wounds. I'll take you to a medic if it's bad." Before Kagome could protest, he hooked a finger under her shirt and pushed it up as far he could get without ruining her modesty.

"If you were anyone else, I'd slap you into the kingdom comes!" She muttered harshly, her face red. Kagome though allowed Itachi to prod her dark-colored blotchy side, with her tightening fists.

He snorted, thumbing across a large bruise, "I highly doubt you're capable of throwing me that far, girl." Before long Itachi dropped her shirt and crossed his arms, thoughtfully, "You're rather a sturdy little thing, aren't you?"

Kagome rubbed her side, grumbling but otherwise not saying much to Itachi's idle comment.

"Since you're not in an immediate need of attention, I'll take you to the medic tomorrow." She dropped a deep sigh of relief, before the nin continued, "Though, they will take images of your bruises. I do not think the Hokage would take lightly to what the offenders did to you once he get the wind of this incident."

Muttering she accepted, "Fine, as long as Naruto is in school then. He got enough to worry about at his age." At a rising brow she frowned, "He deserved some semblance of a childhood."

Itachi didn't answer, not revealing his thoughts. He pulled back on his mask, "You should head to bed now. The boy is bound to look for you." The nin hopped onto the fence and crouched in the preparation of departing, "In the meantime, put some ice on your rib."

Throwing a backward wave, Kagome turned and slipped back inside, "As you say, captain. G'night." She drew the sliding glass door close and shut the curtains, just a breath-second before Itachi vanished.

Bounding across the roofs, Itachi had an itch to scratch.

Having been on this duty for over half a year, he found Kagome to be a fascinating little thing. Initially thinking his duty would be boring, Itachi's mind was changed quick at the girl's fire and quick wit. Had she any proper training and education she'd make for a fine nin.

It was an ongoing topic back and forth between the Hokage and he. The Hokage had been considering assigning a teacher to help Kagome, once Naruto is of age to enroll into the academy. The girl was much too old to be a student there, but there were alternatives. The Hokage was in the process of going through which would be best suited for her still.

Itachi wouldn't admit he was eager to see Kagome's progress, her potentials, to see her true worthiness.

Until then he didn't mind taking care of her nasty opponents.


	29. InuYasha: Miroku II

Prompt: "I just want you to know that I love you, okay?"  
Warning: Death

* * *

They won against Naraku and the cursed wishing jewel, but they also suffered a grave loss.

In some ways he was grateful that InuYasha was unconscious still and Sango and Kirara were gone to fetch the Dog Lord, desperate. But, none of them would come to see her final breath. Miroku found his breaths stuck in his throat.

He couldn't seem to shed any tear, his heart inside of his chest frozen with the sheer fear of the idea of their precious girl, _dying_. He couldn't comprehend that the girl was cooling in his arms, staining his robe darker. Her breathing was weak, hushed.

It was as Naraku promised—he vowed that at his death he will take their most dearest with him as their price to pay to end his tyranny. At his final cry he send a tentacle through Kagome's stomach, before he crumbled into ashes. All the while laughing, he said, "Even in death, my beloved still followed!"

It wasn't InuYasha who ended him, but he certainly weakened him enough for Kagome to deliver one last blow. A holy arrow into his heart, his armors all but shattered under his opponents' assaults. In the exchange of his death he returned the same cost to the girl. She fell right into his arms.

Sango wailed and Kirara snagged her onto her back and launched into the air, remembering Sesshoumaru's life-returning blade. Shippou bounded away, trying to slap the comatose InuYasha awake. He was sobbing, his small chest drawing in breaths much too big for his size.

What could InuYasha do? Even if he were to awake a second later, there was nothing he could do. Miroku briefly found grace in this small moment of solace and silence. Curling his fingers into her paling skin, Miroku lowered his face to bury himself into Kagome's neck.

His breaths broke into sobbing, his shoulders shaking when the realization crashed upon him like ocean waves. Kagome was going to die. For all the goods she did for countless many, the sudden tragedy was her payment.

A cold, ghost-like press against his cheek aroused him from his grief. Miroku saw a trembling finger, for a brief second before it fell back down onto her gaping stomach. Sniffling he glanced down and saw her smile.

"Miro…ku," Kagome sighed, blearily keeping her eyes open, "Don't…cry…"

He shook his head, laughing wetly at her request, "How can I not, Lady Kagome?"

There was a weak semblance of the glare in her pale eyes, "Miro…ku…pl…ease. Smile?"

"That's rather a difficult request to meet, Lady Kagome." Miroku clamped his his tongue from outright sobbing.

Snagging her fingers into his robe, Kagome bobbed her head in understanding, "That is…okay. Can you…do this one…favor for me?"

"I can try." Miroku clenched her body tighter to his torso, never minding the blood that was steeping through his robe to his legs. He swallowed his grief the best he could. Miroku couldn't remember his head feeling so heavy before, even when he witnessed his own father's untimely death as a small child.

Burrowing her face into his sleeve, Kagome murmured, "Tell…me…you love…me. No one…tell me…that anymore." She hadn't seen her family in months and InuYasha wasn't courageous enough to tell her his feelings himself. Shippou was the closest, through his actions, but was embarrassed to tell her these words for some childish reasons.

At this he lost all controls, wrenching sobs boomed through out of his mouth, "I love you! I love you!" Miroku begged, repeating this mantra over and over as if it'll keep her on the earth.

Kagome gave a weak grin, appreciative, "I…just want you to…know that I love you too."

A white horror slammed into his consciousness, at her confession. "La-Lady Kagome…You couldn't possibly be…telling me…" But her eyes fell closed and took a final breath, never answering his sole question.

Miroku wailed to the sky.


	30. Black Butler: Sebastian Michaelis II

Prompt: "I'm not going through with this and you can't make me." and "Will you do my the honor of marrying me?", requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis

Warning: Dark implications

* * *

As time was prone to do, everything have to end.

Kagome was left alone in the dark manor. Ciel was long since gone, his revenge was fulfilled. His servants were all but dead. It wasn't that she doesn't want to leave—she _couldn't_.

She was dead too, being involved in the secret war against the tyrant and her men in white. Yet, she found herself here, in the manor that was slowly giving in to the rupture of time. It was maddening.

It was heartbreaking.

It was _lonely_.

The old Phantomhive manor no longer had any visitor—only one who really visited was the brave Lady Elizabeth. Last time Kagome saw her though, Elizabeth was no longer young but it had been years since then. She must've passed on. Still, her kind gestures of leaving small mementos to each member of Phantomhive manor were few things that made her smile, even if they were nothing more than memories.

Not many dare visited. The place was cursed with tragedies and was believed to be haunted.

They weren't wrong, Kagome sighed, she made it clear to frighten the thieves. Few times she even caused their deaths. Somewhere in the manor their bodies rotted. She couldn't dispose of them properly, considering her current state.

She tried her best though, even if they were fruitless efforts.

It was her home, after all.

Wandering through the hallways, she peered out through the cracked window and smiled at animals that lurked in the dominating wilderness. They were her only company, even if they don't always respond well to her presence. She wished she could be outside, like they were.

But she couldn't. Her soul weren't allowed to step outside of the mansion. She weren't meant to be among the nature.

 _He_ made sure of it.

He told her she'd be his little caged bird.

All Kagome could do were to hope that the manor would collapse into bricks and splintered woods and nature would take over, possibly freeing her soul from this damning place. It was a slim possibility, but it was a glimmer of hope just the same. It was either her patience, or to give in.

The devil made sure of it, his patience infinite.

Giving his old room a wide berth, she walked toward her room and slipped inside. Her pale body simply phased through the skewed door. Kagome stopped before her bed—or whatever that resembled it she used to sleep on so long ago. It didn't bother her.

At least, not anymore.

She settled her body on it and sighed, her eyes counting cracks that were growing on her ceiling. There were little else to do, being the ghost of the Phantomhive manor. She memorized each and every crook and cranny and every title of book she could see. It wasn't like she could pick them up and read—no matter how she desperately wanted to.

She _could_ , but it'd exhaust her and leave her vulnerable to the devil's whims. Kagome was unfortunate to find that out early on, when he came earlier than she expected and tried to use her tired mental state against her. A sneaking suspicion told her that the bastard didn't want her to become stronger. Had she been able to practice and suffered no consequences from _him_ , Kagome could've escape from this hellhole and finally find her peace so long ago.

Utterly defenseless Kagome had nothing else to fall back on but her own saintly patience and her famed stubbornness.

But, for goodness sake, she even named rats when they frequented her room! It was _pathetic_.

This hallowing loneliness was not something she'd wish upon her worst enemies.

Except perhaps the bastard who trapped her soul into this cursed place.

There were nothing else to do but to wander, to wonder, and sleep. Being a ghost, quite frankly, _sucked_. Whoever thought ghosts were cool, deserved a smack across their faces. Being a ghost meant they were _trapped_ in their death, having no ability themselves to leave without outside interference.

She'd love to have an exorcist over and rid her of her eternal damnation. But, she had a feeling that the devil was watching and had them killed in mysterious circumstances when they tried to visit. Kagome learned of this from several big-mouthed intruders.

She grieved when she did.

Clenching her fingers at her dark thoughts Kagome sighed and curled into her bed. She had no idea how many days passed, when she remained cooped up in her room. There were no rude visitors she could sense, so she didn't bother leaving anywhere.

Her room was the closest she could've get of having her own coffin.

Her eyes snapped wide open, when the pressure into the air turned dark, _heavy_. Trembling she slowly stood up, tugging on her still-precise uniform. Every year, since Elizabeth's likely departure from the earth, the manor always get one certain individual as its' sole visitor. Kagome dreaded this visit.

It must be her death anniversary, again.

How long had it been? She stopped counting after her 100th year since her death. She tried not to let the growing number to bother her.

 _"_ _My Dear, won't you come and greet me properly?"_ came a dark, slithery voice that echoed everywhere she could hear. Kagome shuttered at the demented lust she could practically taste in the darkening air. If she still had her sense of temperature, she'd expect it to be ice cold. She could feel ice cubes forming in the pit of her soul, from the utter fear of the owner of that voice.

Kagome wanted to stay in the sanctuary of her room, but she started choking when the pressure became too strong. The looming darkness crawled to her, in warning. Shaking her head with a whimper she forced in a facade of bravery and took one step forward. Another foot, and another, until she could walk, trembling under what she felt was the devil's eyes on her back.

The spidery legs of darkness receded. Kagome breathed, even though she doesn't need air. But, she found long ago that it was possible to strangle a soul, when she refused to abide the devil's simple orders. Even now, her soul was still feeling the sting of his punishment. It took much for her to keep pushing on, to her forced destination.

Clanks of her heels sounded as she slowly approached the front door. Every second she found precious, before she would face the devil himself. Biting the insides of her cheeks she grasped the chipped knob and forced it open with what strength she could muster as a ghost.

Thumping down the urge to scream Kagome tremblingly smiled at the massive shawl of blackness, "M-my lord…" She tried to greet, trying not to look at the devil's true face. She turned away to allow access.

"Tsk, my girl, you took your time, did you not?" Stepping inside the manor he left the cloud of blackness, reforming into the shape of a familiar man. He smiled sharply at her.

Kagome fisted at her skirt, keeping her eyes elsewhere, "Countless apologies!" She blurted out, hurriedly to appease the devil's upset.

Humming, he brushed a bare finger by her cheek. He chuckled when Kagome whitened at his touch, "That's perfectly alright, I suppose," Before she could blink, she yelped when the back of her head thudded against the peeling wall, with his hand encasing her throat, "because I do not intend to allow your delay again, hm?"

Unable to stop her trembling from worsened, Kagome nodded, "Um-understood, milord!"

She barked out a yelp, when his lips brushed by hers, in not quite a kiss but it was so dangerously close, "Tsk, so, so stubborn." He sighed, peeling his fingers off of the slender column of her neck. Stepping away to allow Kagome to breathe, he scanned the pathetic, sorry state of what once was the grand entrance room, "Now then, my girl, how had you fared?"

Tightening her fists to stop herself from rubbing her neck Kagome nodded, "I-I've been well, milord."

"Good, good," he smiled in a way that he didn't believe her but accepted her words nonetheless. He straightened his modern—Kagome just noticed—jacket, "Now then, we should carry on to celebrate your anniversary, no?"

"I'd rather not…" Kagome accidentally let her tongue loose, before flinching at her words. She stumbled back at the devil's narrowing eyes, "Umm, alright! That was alright with me!" She hurried to correct herself.

At this the bastard laughed, his voice carrying throughout the dilapidated manor, "I do love your sense of humor, dear girl!" He rolled an arm toward her for her to accept, "Now then, shall we carry on to our dining?"

Same old script as previous years, it took all for Kagome to nod quietly and took his arm. Touching his limb set her skin to crawl, in a sense of terrible wrongness that was the devil. She intended to keep her mouth shut—her experiences taught her it was better to behave herself before her keeper. His punishments weren't kind, even though they lasted but a mere day. But, to her, they lasted an eternity in her lonely-fragmented mind.

The devil—who used to be Sebastian Michaelis the butler of Phantomhive—led her into a familiar hallway, and pulled her into the long dining room. He hadn't gone by Sebastian in over a century now, and Kagome refused to call him any name. To her he was the devil, the being from the depth of hell. That old name was simply something the bastard used as a glamour of what he isn't.

Flinching at the moaning doors Kagome cast her attention away at the bight lights coming on. Unlike all of the other rooms, this dining room was the only one still in its glory. And it was this room she never visited outside this terrible day.

It was because the devil made it that way, so they can properly celebrate her death anniversary. In truth, it was his perfect excuse to visit her, and it was but for one reason only. Kagome dreaded hearing that question again.

The devil led her to a seat—the very same seat she sit in every year—and let her loose from his arm. Kagome didn't need to look to know dishes and domed plates magically appeared on his hands. She closed her eyes to avoid watching him settling down the necessary objects onto the table. She clamped onto her tongue when she felt his arms, purposefully, brushed by her to set down the silverwares and the meals that'd follow.

He, as she expected, rattled off the names of this year's courses, with pride shining in his tone. Kagome hadn't care to memorize the names, nor had she bothered asking how she could eat when she was a ghost. It was easy to answer that, considering it was the devil's magic.

Snapping her eyes open when she heard the creak of a chair across from her and met his mischievous smile, "Now we can commence." He declared, picking up his utensils and cut into the juicy meat, ignoring his appetizer.

Wordlessly Kagome followed his example, not at all interested in talking.

This bastard was the very last person she ever wanted to hold communication with.

But, the devil didn't care. If he want to hold a conversation, he would force her to speak. She hoped he'd be in a less-talkative mood this year.

Before long, their plates were emptied and the dessert afterward were also emptied too. Kagome wiped her lips with a napkin, delicately, awaiting for him to clean up. After all, he said since he was the host, it was only fair that he'd clean up also.

Kagome suspected it was because he wanted to get it over with so he can attempt to ruin her and break her in, at lasts, into his desires. Less time she had to spend with him the better. Folding the napkin over the plate, she stopped the incoming flinch when she brushed by the devil's hand when he picked up her plate.

"I'll be right with you, in a moment." The devil smiled. He then vanished with their messes, leaving her alone in her chair.

Choking on fear she was holding back Kagome shuttered and rubbed her biceps. It took much for her not to cower before him. It was becoming harder and harder to keep in her courage, every year.

She worried she'd break soon.

Does she truly have a choice anymore?

She was being driven mad by this loneliness that some parts of her were looking forward to the devil's visit. The very thought of him made her sick, but also made her pain to dulled. Just how long does she have to wait for her own peace?

Stiffening at two large hands clawing into her shoulders Kagome didn't dare to look when the devil lowered his face and smiled that wicked smile at her, "Now, how about we are to go outside, hm? You must be quite starved to have fresh air again."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth worked before she could think, "Really?" He never offered this before. Kagome was both scared of what this may mean and excited to be finally see the nature itself again.

"But of course! After all of this time," there was a small bite in his words that Kagome barely didn't miss, "I think you deserved some sunshine."

He didn't give her an opportunity to answer, snagging her out of her chair, "Let us go then!" His grip was unforgivably harsh.

Her heart thudded with gnawing fear, but Kagome didn't dare to resist. She had to clench onto his arm to keep up with his long, impatient stride, out of the dining room and into another. The colors changed abruptly, from brightness to the familiar dullness, causing her to wince. The devil dismissed her sounds, storming through rooms after rooms, with his hand clawing into her skin.

Kagome barked out a yelp when the devil blew open the doors, and the sunlight blasted inside. "Tch, you can't get far—" he grinned, watching her stepping back with uncertainty, "I won't let you, but I'll spare you a minute to let you by yourself."

Biting hard at her cheeks, Kagome nodded.

Just was what this bastard up to?

But, she didn't have even a second to enjoy the sun—she just realized the utter silence that didn't belong in nature—she was send sprawling onto the ground. Kagome clenched her teeth to stop her scream, a whimper filtering through, when the devil straddled over her waist and grabbed her throat.

"I am growing _quite_ tired of waiting, my dear girl." He hissed, anger flashing through his unnatural eyes, "I certainly do hope you will finally change your answer."

Kagome tugged at his immovable wrist, "Let me go!" She then choked at his squeeze, but stubbornness still held, "I'm not going through with this and you can't make me!"

Releasing her throat and instead grabbing onto her jaws, he forced her to _truly_ look at him. She bellowed a loud cry, when he manifested his true appearance but for a brief moment, "Do I look like I'm willing to take your refusal this time, my dear girl?" He hissed, lowering his face to hers, "Do I?"

Pursing her lips she choked a sob, shaking her head, "No…"

"Good answer." The devil rumbled, thumbing across her lips, "Now, surely," he brushed the angle of his nose onto her cheek and his hair meshing into hers, "you are tired of being in the cage, no?"

She didn't answer. He sighed, annoyed and refastened his grip again, "Do you?"

Her grips slacking from his wrist, she grudgingly admitted, "…Yes, milord."

"Then it is quite obvious as of what you must answer." He purred, his hot breath tumbling over her lips. Kagome can feel him becoming excited. The feeling of being defeated was near overwhelming.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	31. Voltron: Shiro VI

Prompt: "I will treasure everything that you are" , with insecure Kagome  
Warning: Dark implications

* * *

She was so beautiful.

All eyes were on her.

 _Rightfully so_ , Kagome thought, _she is_ the _Princess Allura._ Tugging at her coiling hair over her shoulder she sighed when once again another crowd gave her another wide berth. Their faces were pale at the sight of her.

Kagome wasn't stupid—it was obvious she was damaged from her unwillingness to show her grey-white right eye from underneath her mane and the war-weary air she was carrying like a halo. Her outfit hid much of her toned, imperfect frame where there still remained dents of old wounds left behind by years of abuses and battles. What person would be attracted to someone like her, so heavily damaged and almost broken?

The thought alone _burned_.

Biting back a sigh Kagome slunk her way to a buffet table, feeling famished of the long day she had. She wished Allura hadn't accept the invitations on everyone's behalf, though she understood her reasoning. The Paladins needed more allies in the war against the corrupted Zarkon and his heir, Lotor.

The ball was filled with political and powerful monarchs and warriors, making it a perfect domain to lure in allies the Paladins so desperately needed.

Even now these Paladins were doing their damnest to impress the people they needed on their side. With a swift scan she spotted Lance flirting up a storm with women and what looked like women (it was hard to tell with some alien species), there were even some who were already charmed by the Blue Paladin's antics.

An impressive feat as Pidge would say. With another turn of her head she saw the Green Paladin demonstrating her knowledge and handmade technologies with a crowding circle of curious, amazed people. Hunk was nearby, showing off his cooking skills and even manipulating the fire he was using to heat up the said meals.

An echoing grunt and the following roar blaring over the sea of voices told Kagome Keith was likely fighting with some warriors in the arena just beyond the ballroom, to literally win allies. Allura did inform them that in some worlds, their cultures allowed for physical fighting as a way to settle a debate, to win a suitor, and so on, to even more petty matters. Because the ball was for political topics, the arenas would be freely available.

It was disconcerting toward more naive humans, as their understandings of balls differed and were only for celebrations, dancing, and to charm suitors. But, they were quick to accept the differences and moved on from it, to quickly gather as much allies as they can get. Kagome spent half of her years with species so far from being humans that she no longer asked questions, in regards of aliens' cultures.

The Black Paladin was much like her but in some ways he was still more human than she was and sometimes ask questions just to sate his curiosity.

Speaking of which where was Shiro?

Kagome stretched her neck and pushed up her toes to look for a familiar turf of white hair among countless heads. Only white hair she saw belonged to Princess Allura, as she got caught up in a heated debate with another monarch, with the poor Coran trying to calm both down. The disappointment drenched her insides Kagome decided that perhaps she should leave the ballroom, seeing no reason to mingle with strangers.

The said strangers all looked more beautiful than she was, less imperfect.

And she could barely talk to them, much less trying to pull someone on their side, because they refused to face her. There was no point for her to even go. She only went because everyone asked her to—especially because of Allura, that sweet girl, and Shiro.

Quickly she retreated to somewhere more isolated, someplace where she can be left alone to her ugly thoughts.

* * *

Shiro hated the ways they gazed upon his Healer, not blinded to their lustful and stunned expressions. His Healer isn't someone to be showcased—nor was she available to be taken! These _aliens_ felt his possessive air and scurried away from _him_ , leaving her confused. Bolder ones he cornered away, with a searing sharp smile and a slight noise of electricity crackling from his arm.

He was always close-by, though he never intended to avoid her. These damned arrogant assholes blocked Kagome from ever seeing him, which worked too well for her petite height. Shiro was already stuck in a maze of people when he caught his Healer looking for him, with her furrowing brows.

She was mouthing his name. When Shiro pushed his way through the swarms of bodies to reach her his Healer skittered away with her shoulders hunching into her body. His throat went dry, when he realized Kagome was hurt. Perhaps by lack of his attention?

Darting after her he sought to remedy her hurt feelings.

Voices faded from his ears deeper he followed her into the dimmed hallway. Eventually only things he can hear were her quiet footsteps among the silence and the crackling of candle lights.

For a tiny woman Kagome was rather quick, that Shiro had to rush to catch up. He slowed when a warm glow crept in the corridor, pushing back the fragile shadows and coated her slender frame black from the open-air balcony. With his heart in his throat at the sight of her gazing at the orange sky where twin suns were circling over Shiro stepped closer, "Kagome?"

Startled she turned, her wet eye wide at his presence. Hurriedly Kagome wiped away the lingering tears with her sleeves and placed on a bright smile. A fake smile. "Shiro! What bring you here?"

Grimacing at that fake smile Shiro approached before his Healer and took her elbows into his mismatched hands, "Kagome, what's wrong?" He crossed his brows at the sight of lingering tears—he hated her tears. Always have.

"Nothing's wrong!" Kagome gave a weak grin, her grips on his chest fell lax.

Disbelieving her lies Shiro slumped, "Kagome…" He said slowing, disappointment creeping in his voice. "What is wrong, Kagome? Please don't lie to me."

Kagome was rather a poor actor—there had been times where she can pull off a perfect lie, but never when she or anyone she held close to her heart wasn't in any danger. It was easy to catch her lies. Shiro was very sure he could catch it even when his Healer is successful at fooling everyone else.

Her smile fell into a deep frown at the Black Paladin's stern words and Kagome downcast her eyes. After a brief moment of silence she nibbled at her lips. She wasn't sure what to say.

Tightening his grips at her elbows, Shiro nudged her gently, "Kagome?"

"Just…" She sighed, pulling back her hands at her bosom, "nobody wanted to talk to me. I guess because I am…" Kagome lifted her eye to meet Shiro's, "damaged?"

Flinching at that word, Shiro barked out, "Damaged!?" Horror dawned on him and he realized at what he had done. He didn't like people—strangers especially—looking at his Healer, so he intended to scare all of them off. But, Shiro never intended to make Kagome feeling… _ugly_.

Not when, to him, she is the most beautiful person in the entire universe.

He did not want to _isolate_ her, just from other suitors.

Shiro just wanted to be selfish of her.

"Kagome," his breath hitched, and his hands loosened, "no. You are _not_." Shiro jerked her into his arms. Ignoring her squeal of surprise he rested into her mane and took a deep breath of her soft floral scent, "Why would you think that? They might've been intimidated by how beautiful you are." He reasoned.

Stiffening into his embrace, she shook her head and patted a hand underneath her hair that hid half of her face, "N-no…I have too many scars and one of my eyes are…"

Shiro pulled back so to see her face, and shushed her, "I thought everything of you were beautiful, Kagome." His lips thinning, he pulled aside her bang to see her blinded eye. Shiro swept a thumb on the cheek underneath it so tenderly that Kagome flushed brightly red.

Smiling softly Shiro cupped his Healer's face, "Whenever you started to think negatively of yourself…please remember there are those who treasure you."

Before Kagome could reply to disagree, she fell mute when she felt Shiro's warm lips pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Parting from her skin he sighed and rested his brows upon hers and stared deep into her mismatched eyes, "No matter what, I will _always_ treasure everything that you are."

It was so hard to resist not to steal a kiss on those beautiful lips…


	32. Voltron: Shiro VII

Prompt: sequel to Shiro II

* * *

He ran away, before she could squeak a peep. She distinctly heard his lumbering feet and sound of doors sealing itself, all the while her eyes were glued on the ceiling. Kagome couldn't comprehend what Shiro just said.

She still couldn't.

By the time she snapped herself of her shock-induced stupor, Hunk was calling for dinner. Numbly Kagome stood onto her feet and gathered together the puzzle pieces to put up. She couldn't think of anything. Somewhere in small hallways of her brain still was echoing the exact same script of their exchange.

And, Shiro wasn't in the eating hall, his chair suspiciously empty.

"Did something happened in between two of you?" Pidge started, frowning at Kagome. She poked the side of green glob, still eying the female pilot.

Rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes, she groaned, "Honestly? I haven't any idea what just happened." Kagome righted herself into her seat, grabbing her fork, "We'll talk later, don't worry.." She assured the Green Paladin.

Satisfied by her answer, Pidge nodded and the others resumed their eating. They had faith that whatever dilemma they have will soon be absolved. Shiro wasn't the type to push aside his problems and Kagome was one of more mature members among the group. They thought no more of Shiro's strangeness and carried on their night.

Kagome was sure she'll see Shiro fairly soon—it wasn't like he could avoid her forever.

* * *

She was wrong.

Shiro was very determined to avoid her, at all costs.

"He wasn't here again." Kagome said plainly, pinching the skin between her eyes.

Keith peered at her from his spot, chewing on his breakfast, "Never thought Shiro would go to this far. Is this issue that bad?"

She shook her head, sighing while stalking out from the eating hall, "No. It _wasn't_."

The Black Paladin took such measures to avoid his partner, to even eating at different hours from the usual, keeping his senses acute of Kagome's approaching presence and flees when she gets too close, and changed his usual routine entirely. All to avoid Kagome, just because he embarrassed himself by being honest.

It was _irritating_.

When the doors clamped behind her, another opened and Shiro walked in. He took a deep breath of relief, "She's gone." He acknowledged.

Keith glared, "This isn't like you." He didn't like how _immature_ Shiro was being. Whatever issue he had with Kagome, Shiro ran away from it like a child.

"Yeah, the heck, Shiro?" Lance agreed, grudgingly siding with Keith. He didn't like how hurt Kagome looked, when she saw Shiro's absences.

Groaning at his dark-faced teammates and the glowering princess, Shiro rubbed his face, "I know, I _know_!"

"What is it so bad that you are hiding from Kagome?" Hunk plopped on another helping on his plate, "She doesn't even look that mad." He stated, returning the giant spoon back into its basin.

Shiro shook his head, "I don't know." He admitted, turning his heels back to the hallway he exited from, "I have to train."

"You're running away again!" Allura retorted. She threw up her arms and plopped back down on her chair when the doors slammed close, "Idiot!"

Twirling his mustache Coran sighed. He started stacking the still-clean plates, "He didn't get his breakfast."

"Kagome didn't either." Pidge muttered, clearing her dish, "She's definitely getting worried."

"I reckon we oughta to save some for them then." Hunk chomped on a bite, "It'll be fine. It's not like Shiro can avoid his freaking _partner_ forever." He wiggled his fork in thoughts, "Or Black won't be one happy cat."

Thudding her elbows on the table Allura sat her head on her hands and huffed, "Hunk's right. It's probably something stupid."

"Who knows. Maybe it's a love spat." Lance suggested wryly.

Pidge gave up her plate to the busying Coran, "I'd be surprised if it wasn't."

* * *

"Why am I hiding." Shiro knocked his forehead on the cool wall, disregarding the sweats dripping into his eyes. "This is ridiculous." A strained whimper fled his lips, "Dammit. 4 days…" He hadn't so much caught a single glimpse of his dear friend.

Seeing her even for a minute was like a balm on his battered soul—Kagome always managed to make his day much brighter, but she also brought him a case of nasties as a side effect that only a lovesick one could have. It wasn't a love in first sight, Shiro didn't believe in such a thing, but it was gradual.

Ever since their entrance into the academy Kagome earned herself a huge spot in Shiro's life. From being a caring and competitive classmate to partners split up by unfortunate fates the Galra brought them on, he didn't consider it much of a wonder why he fell in love with her. But, when Kagome was freshly rescued and battle-tired from one of many Galra ships, it wasn't the time for romance.

It didn't stop the daydreams though, ranging from innocuous thoughts of wedding and happy lives to raunchy desires.

They seemed to be getting worse too. Shiro groaned again, "Why did I say something so _stupid_?!"

Pouting and sulking around won't solve anything. Plus, wiping huge drops of sweat from his bare neck, he felt gross. He didn't miss that pang of hunger either, stabbing right into his stomach.

Frustrated at himself Shiro slammed his mechanical fist onto the wall, before he twirled away. Shoving a hand into his hair, he grumbled indistinctly and grabbed a towel that awaited for his use. Drying his face Shiro was still muttering complaints at himself, absently approaching to the door.

The door pulled open automatically and for a second he didn't registered who stood in his way. He only sensed a presence, a skill he gained from his time as a gladiator, but didn't identified who it was. "Excuse me—" Shiro pulled down his towel to see and stiffened.

Kagome glared upon him, her short height somehow made her all the more intimidating, and crossed her arms, "Shiro!"

Panic drove him to the opposite door. Shiro flung the towel out of his way, barking an order to the ever-watching AI, "Open the do—!" He yelped at a weight coming at his back like a cannon ball, throwing off his balance.

The floor loomed toward him. Shiro had barely enough thinking process to throw his arms on his face. He slammed flat onto the floor, with the said weight straddling on the arch of his back.

Biting back a shiver at the clawing nails into his back Shiro peered back, "Kagome, I—!"

"How about you stop trying to run away and we can talk it out like adults?" She sighed, irritated. Kagome didn't shift from her position, glowering at the man under her.

Shiro cupped his face, ashamed at the retort Kagome had to take to stop his ridiculousness, "I know, I know! I am so, _so_ sorry!" He thunked his forehead on the floor, his back rising with a huge breath he took, "And I know it's inappropriate what I said!"

He caught her huff, "You thought I was mad about that, Shiro?"

"Huh?" Shiro craned his head, baffled, "I beg your pardon?"

Kagome twirled her index finger, "Flip over." She didn't move but she did hike up enough room for him to turn onto his back.

"I don't think that is appr—" Shiro fretted, flustering at her demand. The idea of her straddling over him…

She interrupted, again with her commanding tone, "Flip. Over."

Gulping Shiro nodded and pushed himself onto his back, biting back his tongue when his hips brushed by Kagome's thighs.

"Geez, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Kagome shook her head and resettled. She didn't stay in that position for now, as she was lowering her torso to stare right in Shiro's face, "Now then. What do you want?"

Sputtering at his partner being too close, Shiro heavily contemplated pushing her off and running away again. But, her intense expression stopped him. He furrowed his brows instead, "What do you mean?" Shiro squirmed his hips away from where Kagome could feel his true feelings on this situation.

Rolling her eyes Kagome considered letting him to keep floundering around, but she found herself lacking patience. "Fine, I'll be blunt." She sighed, giving Shiro just a brief moment to wonder what she meant. She grabbed his jaws with both hands and muffled Shiro's surprised cry with his lips.

After realizing what she did Shiro didn't resist. He curled a hand over the back of her neck and pressed her deeper. It was such a consuming moment that for a second Shiro feared it was just another dream, until his lungs were set on fire they ached.

Groaning he released her so they could breathe for a minute and Shiro to realize fully of the situation he was in. He blinked when a cat-like smile curled in Kagome's swollen lips and swallowed thickly at what followed.

"So, did you say you'd love to fuck me?"


	33. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur V

Prompt: "you're adorable"

* * *

It was quiet, with the television on mute. Kagome was curling up against the cushioned sidearm, flipping through a novel Kaldur purchased for her some time prior. On the floor next to her dangling leg sat the muttering Conner—he was glaring at his college textbook and tapped his pencil impatiently on the glossy papers. Just off of his side sat Kaldur in a recliner chair tapping away on his laptops for some research or other, for his predecessor, on his crossed legs.

Not a word was shared among them, but simple content.

She peered up from the book, thumbing in a bookmark (that Conner crudely made, after accidentally breaking her favorite plastic bookmark), and reclined with a smile. Not a day goes by feeling so blessed to have her handsome boys in her life and to be loved and treasured back. At one point in her life, and it was an especially low one, she'd think she didn't deserve such love and attentions.

Indeed Kagome felt very lucky to have Conner and Kaldur.

Pretending to keep on reading, Kagome paid close attentions to the details of her boys' faces—a habit they all shared in some form toward each other. Her smile brightened, when she caught certain ones she was most fond of. Both Conner and Kaldur were too distracted with their works that neither noticed their little girlfriend eying them and biting back urges to giggle.

But, she lost.

Muffling her laugh with a too-long sleeve, Kagome grinned when she aroused their attentions. Their faces were etched with confusion.

"What?" Conner eyed their girl. He was this close of clunking the pencil against the wall from sheer annoyance he felt at not understanding the section he was studying. This random interruption saved his pencil and depleted the frustration Conner felt.

Kaldur paused his typing, his brows shot high at Kagome's giggling.

"You're both adorable!"

At Conner's nonsensical sputtering Kaldur blinked and gave a thoughtful frown, "That is an interesting word choice for two heroes who save the world on a daily basis." Sensing a need to preserve his laptops he shut it and tucked it between his thigh and the armrest.

"Adorable is what puppies are!" Conner retorted, miffed and baffled at Kagome's behavior, "We're ruggedly handsome!" He pressed his back against the couch and tugged on her tight, keeping his pouting in check.

Cupping his mouth Kaldur muffled an amused snort at Conner's comment, and to sound his agreement.

Still giggling, Kagome shook her head, "But you are! Like," she pressed a finger into Conner's hair, earning a small sound from him, "how you'd hum some song when you are focusing on homework."

"Wait, I do that?" Conner flustered.

Kaldur pursed his lips, trying to stop a cheeky smile from growing, "You do."

On impulse Kagome wrapped her arms around Conner's shoulders and pointed excitedly at Kaldur, "And you'd stick out your tongue a bit when you work on your computer!"

At that Kaldur caged his face, his shoulders shaking, "Oh god."

"You definitely do that!" Conner didn't allow any room for the Altantean to protest.

Kagome's giggles faded, but she still kept a big grin on her face, "And Conner like to leave us a little note," She twirled her hand as if she was drawing, while perching her chin on Conner's head, "with a cute doodle and things."

His cheeks pinked, "Well, I thought it was a nice thing to do!" Conner defended. He gave in to his pout when Kagome squeezed her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss just above his ear.

"And it is very appreciated." Kaldur glowed, "Also very cute. I agree with Kagome on that."

She threw her finger at him again, squealing, "You've dimples! I _love_ these dimples."

Kaldur couldn't help but laughed, "Do I really?" He was a fair bit embarrassed at the compliment he got, and at the awestruck look in Conner's eyes.

"Holy…How did I not notice that before!?" Minding their girl Conner arched for a closer look, making Kaldur reddened just a touch, "Babe's right, these dimples are adorable." He had to keep his hands flat on the hardwood floor, to keep in the temptation to pinch Kaldur's cheeks—he wouldn't like that.

Flipping her legs for more comfort in her position, Kagome reached over and patted Kaldur's knee, "You don't smile that much, so it's always a treat to see them." She pulled back and laughed when Kaldur shifted and hid his smile under a hand, "So, in conclusion you guys _are_ cute." She nodded firmly, seriously, "Handsome but also _cute_."

"Oh my god." Kaldur laughed, unable to keep in his mirth at Kagome's latest silliness.

Conner pulled away from her grasp and rolled over, cupping his face, "Babe, did you just?" His skin was tinted red, under her compliments.

Giggling again Kagome straightened herself off the couch and resettled against the same spot she had prior, dragging the book onto her laps. She thought nothing further of her latest silliness—her only aim was to fluster her boys, a subtle way of saying she loves them. She missed Conner and Kaldur's knowing looks at each other.

It took two blurs of bodies that she squawked, their arms pushing and pulling until she found herself being sandwiched in between Conner and Kaldur. Their limbs tangled into one other, and her face was squished by both of her boyfriends' faces, "Guys!" Kagome squeaked, her voice quaked with laughter.

"Do you really think you'd get away by calling _us_ cute!?" Conner snorted into her hair.

Kaldur snickered, trailing a hand down on her spine, "You are cute as well, my dear girl."

"You are _tiny_." Conner snuggled deeper, appreciating how easily Kagome fits into his arms, "Tiny is cute."

She gave away small whining noises, her skin pinking under intimate attentions. Kaldur pecked down several kisses on her bare shoulder, having earlier agreed with Conner on Kagome's size. He then tapped on her shoulders, "You have freckles in the summer here." Kaldur then prodded on her neck, "And here." He trailed it down to her collarbone, "And here. Very cute freckles."

"Sucks you don't have them right now though." Conner hummed—it was winter now. He grinned at Kagome's pouts, "Don't look at us like that with that cute face of yours. We might do something _uncute_."

"Noooo," her cheeks hurt from all of that smiling she had, "I wouldn't want that at _alllll_ …" Kagome laughed, her voice raising in octave from her embarrassment.

Kaldur gripped onto her waist, pausing his peppering of kisses, "From the sound of it, maybe we should take her to the bed, don't you think so, Conner?"

Brightening Conner pointed out, "Oh, the way she always glues herself to one of us when we're sleeping!" He snickered, "Like a sloth."

"That is cute." Kaldur agreed, tugging on Kagome's sweater, "To bed then!"

Kagome couldn't talk through her embarrassed laughing.


	34. Devil May Cry: Dante

Prompt: "it's your fault we're in this mess."

A/N: Most of scenarios are not edited nor beta read, as they were for requests. Apologies for any typo you see.

* * *

Barking out a yelp Kagome dove underneath legs of a gigantic monster, narrowly missing a swipe of its claw. Three scars into the earth—Kagome found herself again being glad of being capable of dodging such monsterities. Twisting onto her back onto the pebbled ground, taking advantage of the momentum, she jerked out her pistol from her holster. Aiming her Red Queen, she summoned her holy power within. It blasted out bullets right into the belly of the horned creature.

It didn't have a chance to bellow out its' final scream, when its stomach grew glowing cracks. It quickly took over its body, and before it could blink, its entire form collapsed into ashes. The ashes of what once was the Minotaur twirled away into the breeze.

Thudding against the ground Kagome groaned, wiping away the grime from her forehead. Not minding the rocks painfully jabbing into her back she muttered, "Fucking ass…did not sign up for…" With another groan she flipped herself onto the surface, tapping her toes onto a chunk of debris to get some feeling back into her calves.

Kagome could barely feel her legs after running through the maze for so long, with paths being too small to fight properly in. The moment she saw the clearing was the moment she breathed and took the reins of this ongoing battle between her and the asshole demon. At least she found the exit from the labyrinth.

"Geez." Tucking away her Queen under her jacket, she shook her head at a tinge of the nostalgia of the memories of shooting arrows. Guns were so much more practical in today era, she found. Bullets take less energy to form than the spiritual arrows, making it possible that Kagome would virtually _never_ run out of any ammo. It didn't stop her from missing that old weapon though. "Well, I don't sense any more abnormality here…"

Slamming a fist into the hand, she narrowed her eyes and pinpointed into a direction, "And there he is." Gritting her teeth at the remembrance of the situation she was in, Kagome scowled, "I'm going to kill you, Dante!" With that she was gone.

* * *

Dante shivered at the sudden sense of dread, before he shook his head and laughed. "Ah, it's just her." The grin stretched his face, in an utter enjoyment. Every so often he'd drag an unfortunate partner with him, just for the hell of it. While he is fond of Trish and Lady, Dante wouldn't admit to them that he already had a favorite gal.

" _ **DANTEEEE!**_ "

Snickering he leapt down from the peak of the towering debris. It used to be a building, before he knocked a demon into it. Afterward Dante, on an impulse, decided to use it as his observation spot. He had been there since, waiting for demons to come to him—or perhaps to wait for a certain someone.

He wasn't sure which.

"Hey, Kag—ack!" Dante yelped, diving away to dodge a blindingly brilliant bullet. It tore into the bottom of his jacket, and boomed into a skewed steel-beam. Thudding his boots against a toppled wall, he jerked away from a volley of projectiles. "Why are you shooting at me!?"

Gritting his teeth he stopped the urge to recoil at the sight of Kagome's infamous Red Queen right in between his eyes. Nearly a decade ago when he saved her pretty ass, he was feeling generous enough to gift her a pair of guns similar to his own. It was partially out of pity at her lack of experiences and his attempts to woo the priestess into his bed. Of course the latter didn't happen, but nonetheless he didn't really expect Kagome to make the full uses of his gifts and even had them putting burning bullets in his ass.

Regardless, he was proud at how far she came.

Dante's broad shoulders slumped and he held up his hands in surrender, "Is this necessary?"

"For kidnapping my ass from my freaking bed and dragged me to this…" Kagome rose her head around to survey the area, "wherever the fuck this dry ass place is."

Chuckling at her sour tone Dante pointed out slyly, "We're in Greece."

She fixated a glare on him, "Yeah, I figured with that damn monster I dealt with." Lowering her Red Queen Kagome gestured at him, confused, "So, why are we here? You didn't tell me, you ass." She turned her gun away and tucked it in the holster under her arm.

Dante allowed mirth to take over his words, and a grin grew, "We're due for a date, no?" He inched toward so to rest his arm over her shoulders.

"Hell no." Kagome stepped away, eying him, and ignored his pout when his arm missed his target, "Why are we here?"

Still pouting he crossed his arms and kicked at the gravels, "Apparently, we got a bad pest problem here and that we needed to find the source of it." Dante arched back and frowned at the quietness in their environment.

"So, we're here as a pest control." Kagome sighed, "Nice. But seriously, why drag my ass here…" She stiffened, her eyes going wide.

Dante noticed, his arms going toward his Rebellion, "Did you sense anything, love?"

She darted into the air and thudded onto the peak of the debris he earlier created, "First of all," Kagome shot him another glare, while her hands slipped into her jacket, "don't call me that. Second of all…!"

The ground of where Dante stood _rumbled_. He jerked at it, releasing his blade, with his readied gun, "Hey—!"

"It's coming from below!" She cried out when even the peak she stood on crumbled, forcing her to fled to another area. She leapt off of a flying boulder, cursing all the way as she dodged every sizable projectile that flew her way. Kagome didn't see the monster bursting out from the ground, clawing for Dante.

So distracted was she she missed the creature's ranting monologue and Dante's snorting laughter. When debris stopped falling Kagome stopped and saw the ugly horned demon and the mercenary duked it out. She inwardly debated letting him have the creature, before she soured at the memory of being rudely woken by Dante. "Screw that." She muttered, launching herself into the battlefield.

Volleys after volleys of her shining bullets, Dante grinned when the demon was staggering. With a great swing of his blade the demon's head fell, and it turned into ashes. "Boo ya." He laughed, resting Rebellion on his back, and clapped his hands, "We're a good team, don't you think, babe?"

Kagome gave him a deadpanned stare, "Right. Can we go home now? I want a shower." She tugged at her dirtied uniform and twisted her face at the sight of her poor matted hair, "And maybe visit a hair salon." She muttered, irated, with a small whine at the end.

"I think I saw one on the way here." He chuckled at her glare. Such a feisty, girly thing she was.

She froze in her position, before groaning out loud.

"…Damn." Dante recognized that look. Immediately he too sensed what Kagome sensed, "Ahhh…" The sky went black with swarming creatures, screeching at the death of their mother. "Flock."

Her glare heated, Kagome growled and slung out her guns, "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

Dante muttered, shrugging off his Rebellion, "So much for that plan…" He was hoping to convince Kagome for a dinner date.

Look like that isn't happening tonight.


	35. InuYasha: Sango II

Prompt: Teacher x Student  
note: not underaged, not high school-all are of appropriate ages!

* * *

She was a diligent student and turned in her assignments every time. She never got anything below B, and always ask good questions. In short, Higurashi Kagome was a dream student for any professor. Professor Taijiya admitted, if only to herself, that she'll miss Ms. Higurashi when she leaves, moving on to the real world from the university.

If she wasn't a professor, she'd happily pursue her. She knew that Kagome had no issue dating same genders—she saw her flirting with some of female classmates before and overheard another girl giggling over a date they had some years prior. Despite Kagome's seemingly easy going, friendly nature and her popularity with all sorts of people, she was surprisingly reserved with her affections and dated very little, if at all.

Sango wished she'd be at the end of the girl's affection, but held doubts.

Sighing Sango tucked away her graded assignments into her folder, and turned to the computer. If she wasn't so conscious about saving trees Sango wouldn't think twice about printing all of her students' papers and grade them the old fashioned way. But, doing it on the computer not only would save these trees that meant she wouldn't risk her strange cat, Kirara, eating these said papers. "My cat ate your homework." doesn't sound like it would go over well with her classes.

Catch 22 she supposed.

Typing away on the computer and criticizing each block of texts, Sango didn't notice how long had she been in her office. She kept on going, until she saw her favorite student's name. Sango paused.

"Damn." She shook her head, palming her face and her lungs expelled a large breath, "I'm doing this one last." Sango decided, shifting the file to the bottom of her to-do list, with her other students' names attached that'd enable her to open their papers with a click. Nifty program, really.

After grading several papers Sango finally saw the time and she stretched with a groan, "I'll do the rest tomorrow I guess." She rubbed her head and turned off the monitor for another day.

It took her a week to find courage to grade Higurashi Kagome's paper, and it was still left largely untouched. She hadn't had any heart to get past the first page, realizing it'd signalize her last time of ever seeing her favorite student.

Busying herself with the end of term exams Sango's head shot up at a series of rapping knocks, "Come in."

She straightened and felt a touch of shame at the mess in her office, when she saw a familiar, precious face, "Hello, Professor." Kagome smiled a small smile that melted Sango's heart.

"Oh, Higurashi." Fixing the clutter at her desk embarrassed, Sango laughed, "How can I help you?" She gestured to a skewed chair across from the hefty furniture. There was a small part of her jumping for joy, for her attention, like a little lost puppy.

Kagome bounced in, placing her suitcase against the hardwood floor, and a hand darted to brush aside the thick end of her mane, "Um," she took the chair and bored up her eyes, "this may be blunt." She apologized.

"Hm?" Sango folded away her current works and rested her arms on the partially-cleared desk, "What's wrong?"

Boring her eyes on the professor Kagome crossed her hands on her knees and ignored the cringe when the rough cushion rubbed against her bare legs, "Um, do I have the grade on my essay yet? It is a little late and my graduation is coming up soon."

Sango flustered. Oh, busted. "Oh. Yes." She cleared and straightened her posture, "I haven't finished grading your paper yet." Might as well be honest. The best policy and all that.

"Er, why take so long though?" She frowned, scratching on her cheek, a nervous habit of hers, "Everyone else had their papers but me." It was rather worrying—had she misread her syllabus somewhere? Kagome was sure she followed the instructions to the tee.

The professor nearly gagged on her tongue, "Oh, oh, dear," Sango coughed again, "I'm really sorry—I'll get on that tonight and you should get your grade tomorrow."

Brightened Kagome laughed, "So, you forgot my paper?"

"…Yes?" Sango fibbed. Just a little. It had been on the back of her mind after all and she got distracted by other things. Still, her laugh was so cute!

Sighing a big breath of relief, Kagome clapped her hands, "That's good! I thought I was in trouble for something!" She slacked against her chair, the worries that kept her up at nights were fading from her mind.

"No, no, you are a model student!" Sango waved off, whitening at the idea of upsetting her, "This is all on me." She reassured, apologetic.

"That's alright." Kagome's smile widened, rolling to her feet and patted on her skirt, "Well, that's all I came in for, so I'll leave you be! Sorry to be a bother, Professor." She grabbed her suitcase and headed her way out from Sango's office.

Sango visibly wilted at too-soon departure of her favorite student, but tossed up a wave just the same, "Ah, alright, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh." Kagome stepped back inside, her hand clasping onto the doorframe to keep her balance, "Do you think we could have coffees sometimes? After I graduate?" There were dimples in her mischievous grin, "It'd be nice to keep in touch!"

The professor's mouth dropped open, and she thought she heard the hamster in her head bellowing its little lungs out. But before Kagome could prod, her brain finally got its wheel running again and words came back to her tongue, "Oh, of course! You can email or text me anytime for the meet up!"

Her student laughed, "Great! I'm looking forward to it, Professor Taijiya! See you!" She was gone, the door clasping shut.

Sango couldn't help but to squeal like an idiotic fangirl and cupped her mouth so her noises wouldn't puncture through the walls.


	36. Blue Exorcist: Rin and Yukio Okumura

Prompt: Who really is the Yandere?

* * *

 _"I just want my happy ending." Yukio remembered her saying once._

 _"I'm sure you will, senpai." He answered._

It was an impulse that he went after for her affection. It would only make sense, after all, since Kagome was the best in her field and had a reasonably calm demeanor to many things—an ace among many. Even Izumo, the snobby girl in his and his dear brother's peer, wasn't shy with looking up to the older priestess.

Higurashi Kagome was certainly his type of girl.

Only she caused his heart to beat like a hummingbird's wings.

Yet, he should've expected that she had an eye for another.

His brother whose he shared a womb with.

His teeth gritted at that painful thought.

 _Everyone always flocks to Rin Okumaru!_

Yukio did his best to suppress the anger he felt was brewing in his chest, but it grew hotter by the day. It reached to the near-eruption when he caught Kagome looking on with hearts in her eyes at the laughing Rin—he was shining with pride at his latest victory over his recent assignment. And, he snapped when Kagome's lips turned firm at the sight of girls touching his brother's arms.

She was jealous—or perhaps enraged at the sight of others approaching the one who held her heart. So much like how he would feel the anger poisoning his entire being when others even dared to look at what is his. He know this feeling quite well.

Yukio managed only a meager of self control he had left and stormed off.

"Yukio!?" he heard his dearest brother to cry out, in midst of a chorus of surprise of his name.

Before he slammed the door shut, he heard her whispering in confusion, "Yukio?" It was enough for him to pierce his palms with his nails. When the door boomed at his back, blood bloomed through his tight fingers. Yukio fled, rage folded over his shoulders, with only one destination in mind.

 _It was fine. It was fine. It was fine!_

Distinctly he heard Rin calling for him, before he was quietened by another. No one followed him. Perhaps they thought he needed some space to breathe.

Yukio rather they had followed him. Perhaps he could be saved from taking such a drastic measure, from making mistakes. But, he doubted it would matter at the end.

Once the rage simmered he thought and pondered.

Like how his decision to be an Exorcist and his decision to pursue the dear priestess, it was also an impulse to tail her late in evening. He knew her routine like the back of his hand, having the fortune to share the same floor with Kagome and occasionally shared his time with her. He knew what to expect.

Though, he didn't expect she'd change to a different path this night.

It took but a beat of the moment to realize Kagome was following his brother. She seemed nervous. Yukio caught a flash of the glowing screen of her pink phone tumbling in between her twitching fingers.

His eyesight are poor, but from his position, at which he was so careful to conceal from Kagome's abnormal senses, it looked like a script of some sorts. Whatever she was trying to do, Yukio knew it had to do with Rin. With his jaws throbbing he briefly passed over his straying thoughts.

Being Rin's brother, it was only reasonable that he'd put to stop to Kagome's intentions.

Whatever it may be.

Throwing away his concealment Yukio darted out of his hiding spot. Kagome didn't even have time to jolt at the shock of his sudden presence. She twirled to him with wide eyes, "Yukio!?" She yipped when her free wrist was gripped in a vice hold by his much-larger hand.

"What are you doing?" Yukio hissed out, the light from her phone bounced off from his glasses. Making him all the more diabolical-looking.

Her voice was choppy with stammers and wrecked with fear, "I-I!" Kagome tugged her hand, but found it fruitless, "Let go of me!"

Yukio gritted his teeth, repeating his words, "What. Are. You. Doing!?"

She froze. She didn't miss the unforgiving glower in his eyes, "I…was trying to confess…" Kagome whimpered. She pressed her phone to her chest, still feebly pulling away from Yukio's unwavering grip.

"I…see." He snarled, remembering at the last minute to loosen his hand before he could break the priestess' wrist, "Regardless, you won't be confessing to him tonight."

And not ever if he could help it.


	37. Card Captor Sakura

Prompt: In which Kagome witnesses a new beginning.

* * *

It was a nice, quiet break away from Tokyo, and seeing the happy faces of her uncle and cousins made it worth her one-year stay. After her journey in the feudal era ended, her mother noticed how restless Kagome had been and made arrangements so her daughter could make peace with herself elsewhere. Though it was a difficult decision for her mother, she spoke to her brother-in-law, Fujitaka. While it was hard on her mother to lose her younger sister years ago, she and Fujitaka still kept in touch and were fairly close, in ways only widowed spouses could understand.

(There had been times where their children wondered if they'd marry each other in the future, but none of them protested against the idea.)

Without questions Fujitaka agreed to take her in, his fatherly instincts demanding him to care of his niece who lost directions in life. So, there she was, lazily sprawling across on the bed in a still-bare room with a fresh start of her life, if only for a short time. Kagome sighed, turning over on her side and glared at the cardboard boxes that took up nearly an entire section of her room.

"I oughta to take out my things." She grumbled. To be fair, while the transition was smooth, it was rough settling in a new home (she kept confusing where the bathroom was, for goodness' sake!) that she hadn't felt like decorating.

Kagome paused when she heard stampeding of footsteps, almost deafening in her ears, "Nee-san!" The door swung open and Sakura, the sweet bright-eyed girl still so much smaller than she, bounced in. Sakura glittered at the sight of her pretty older cousin, who flipped up to her waist at her appearance. "Nee-san!" she then wilted.

Worried Kagome leapt off from the bed and clamped onto her small shoulders, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She tilted the girl's chin and brushed across her brown fringe. She frowned at a cinch of fear in Sakura's face.

"Um, I wanted to go to the basement, because I heard something down there, but…" She blushed and tugged on her skirt, twisting it in her hands, "don't tell my stupid brother. He'll make fun of me." Sakura huffed. The basement creeped her out!

"Oh," Kagome laughed in understanding, "that's fine. I'll go with you." She made a cross over her chest, "I promise I won't tell a soul!" She grinned when Sakura brightened and jumped to wrap her arms around her waist.

Sakura squealed, "You're the best, Nee-san!"

Patting her head, Kagome encouraged, "Let go then, and see what's up with the basement." She couldn't help the grin that hurts her cheeks when Sakura dragged her down to the dreaded room. It was probably a mouse, she thought.

Until her skin went flushed with uncertainty at the air when they stepped down the creaky stair. There was electricity of magic dancing across her every sense, that Kagome found herself wanting to both grieve and to dance with joy. She stiffened when Sakura absently flipped on the light, not noticing her favorite cousin's hand going slack in her grip.

There was no evil, but Kagome knew there were something there. Something that didn't quite belong in their ordinary world, but she felt compelled to let Sakura go. It was no Shikon no Tama, the evil wishing jewel intended on chaos—this was something else, something that Kagome dimly recognized she was only meant to watch.

"Nee-san…" Sakura frowned—just what made that noise? She turned her head around, and saw nothing out of ordinary. She barked a yelp, when a bright orb zipped to a thick book tucked in among the countless books in her father's bookcase. Without pausing it slipped inside the said book through its' spine. "Wha—?" Had she look back at her sullen cousin at that moment, she might've fled right then and there.

But, she didn't. Her curious 10-years old mind pressed her on, naive to any possible danger. Sakura rose up a hand and pulled the mysterious red object from the shelf. "A lion?" She murmured at the cover—it looked like a children's book, almost, with the winged creature tied down to a large sun. The said creature looked noble, like a king of some sort, with golden fur and bored large jewelries like a crown and an armor. Above it is a worn banner that exclaimed _The Clow_.

It was an impulse that she opened the book, without asking questions she should've asked. She and Kagome saw nothing but a ray of light and a tornado of fluttering cards. The said cards seemed to have fled, zipping into every crook and cranny they could find to escape. And a small creature, resembling a teddy bear with long tail and small wings, floated from the mysterious book.

Kagome laughed, strangely joyful.

A new beginning, indeed!


	38. Black Butler: Vincent Phantomhive

Prompt: "It's daytime, you better have a good reason for waking me up while the sun is still shining."  
note: some details are kept vague for a possible future fic. Apologies.

* * *

If she hadn't left, Vincent wouldn't have bothered, but he couldn't exactly summon her like he used to. Not without risking the possibility of exposing his relationship with his otherworldly servant to the entire bloody polite society. He may not have much of love for his gentle-hearted wife, but he still cared for her as she was the mother of his children.

He just rather his wife to be someone else.

Just the same he dare not hurt her and cripple his reputation further in the polite society. Even he wasn't _that_ cruel.

His eyes slid down, as he patted on icy cobblestones and minded his trousers from the damp mud, "Are you there, my dear one?" Vincent would have to fix his shoes later, he thought absently.

Vincent didn't wait long.

Rumbling of water echoed from the depth, and he sighed at the distorted voice that followed, _"It is daytime, I certainly hope you have a good reason for waking me up when the sun is still shining, milord."_

Cracking a grin Vincent rose to his feet and straightened his jacket, "Would it be too petty to say I desired to see your beautiful face again, my love?"

A body rose from the depth with her claws scarring deep into the stones as black liquid was forming familiar features. Vincent sighed when he saw the face of his beloved, but reminded himself to keep his hands to himself. Straightening her long sleeves and settling onto the worn stacked stones, the woman eyed the earl, "Oh, really? If that is true, then I'm returning to my slumber." She shifted to jump back into the black hole of a depth.

Vincent hurried to stop her leap, "No, no, my dear Kagome. I do have another reason, but goodness!" He clenched against his chest, "Your words cut deep! Do you not desire to see me as well?"

She paused and then gave him a considering look, gripping on her billowing sleeve, "I didn't care for the sun. And I care for your attempt to be unfaithful even less. You knew this, milord." Kagome paced toward her master, the long tail of her kimono dragging behind, "What is it you need?"

"Tch! Yet, we bonded quite thoroughly in the past and you were the fault for my marriage to the wife I did not want." Vincent lamented. While he did not resent his sons, it wasn't rare for him to dream of what could have been had he marry the one who kept his heart.

Circling around the man Kagome scoffed, "Such is the way of the cruel society you grew up in. It fell to me to keep your reputation intact, you silly earl." She pressed herself against his slim frame, "And I cannot provide you children being as I am. Regardless," At Vincent's grimace, she tilted her head, "What is it you need of me? You failed to answer my question, milord."

He palmed over his heart, where his contract with the she-beast burned onto his skin like a searing brand. Vincent smiled, in spite of pain "I have a need for you to destroy the pests trawling around my home, my love."

Kagome paused, before a wicked smile slid on her pale face, "Oh? Is that an order, milord?"

"It is my command." Vincent chuckled, his fingers brushing against her winter-touched cheek. His eyes softened and warmed at the ghastly creature.

A knife-sharpened laughter fled from her red lips Kagome was delighted, "As you wish."


	39. InuYasha: Sango III

Prompts: "but you don't understand! why can't you understand?!" and "ah, it was all my fault. wasn't it?"

* * *

This was her last resort, but there were no other options. Sango and the priestess were the only ones left—not even the hardy Kirara survived the onslaught of the desperate Naraku. Naraku passed with all those who died in their final fight, with the jewel killing him from the inside. The jewel, it seemed, was far more dangerous than what many anticipated, when one tried to make a wish. In turn the hellish object takes the wisher's life as its' payment.

But, it couldn't be left in the ashes of their fallen friends and foes, free to be taken by any random breathing body—the cycle would only continue otherwise.

Its sole guardian, however, was already dying.

It was Naraku's wish, for Kagome to follow him wherever he goes and went. Since he was dead, Kagome was fated to follow him in the afterlife as well. Kagome was almost much too strong for the jewel to successfully to grant the bastard's wish, but it found its' triumph.

All it needed was patience.

A mere mortal's wills couldn't last forever, after all.

Sango saw this—it took Kagome almost a year before she finally faltered and an unnamed disease summoned by the damned bauble slowly took her from the inside. Desperately Sango traveled all over the country she could travel to, with a horned beast she could barely tame, to find another way. A way to save the one most important and dear to her heart—Kagome, and to defeat the evil Shikon no Tama at last.

The slayer found nothing.

Early in her journey, she encountered a sage, who knew Miroku in his life. He offered a possible path, heavy-hearted. Sango still listened to him just the same, and followed his secondary advice to find alternative paths,

but, it was the only possibility she could think of. The path the sage suggested for Sango to take.

The antlered beast nickered and grounded its hoof in dirt, still with a slight upset at being someone's pet. Its' noises pulled Sango out of her thoughts, and saw the lonely cabin deep down in the purified wood in the parting clearing. Hopping down from the creature's back she tugged hard at its rein, forcing it to follow, and she tied it to an anchored iron. It had a spell, a spell that many demon slayers knew, casted on it, so no beast would ever escape its owner's grasp.

And she had a feeling her priestess would need the beast as her company soon.

Sango quietly amused on how long would it take for the beast to warm to Kagome—she allured many creatures to her warmth, and made them loyal only to her. She doubt it would be any different to the beast she captured. A feeble cough aroused her attention, and Sango rushed in, pushing the strawed curtain aside, "Lady Kagome!"

From the cot Kagome wheezed, though she managed a smile at the sight of her dearest friend, "Sango. You…" a heavy breath, "came back."

She looked horrible, her shoulders protruding from her loose kimono with stretched skin. Emaciated. Kagome was so pale she was practically blue, with foods on tray still untouched. Ever since she failed the battle with the Shikon, Kagome hadn't be able to keep her appetite. Now, she was a little better than a twig.

Sango wilted at the sight, "Lady Kagome, of course I'd come back." She hurried to her side and dropped to her knees, her hands automatically went to a bucket of water nearby. Water splashed when Sango dragged the rag out of it and squeezed out the excess, she winced again at the girl's face. Her dark eyes went to the innocuous-looking object that rested over the priestess' jutting collarbones. Patting on the wet rag on Kagome's forehead Sango glared at the cursed thing.

There weren't much she could say to Kagome.

The silence was heart-wrenching, though the priestess simply smiled and closed her eyes. Accepting of her coming death, and leaving Sango alone.

No, Sango refused to accept that.

This world _needed_ her still.

No one needed an empty-hearted slayer.

Kagome peeled open her eyes, when she realized the empty weight that was supposed to nestled against her taut neck. Her mind slowed by the crippling illness it took her a moment to realize what exactly the strange absence was. Blearily she looked up to Sango, who was smiling through her tears, "Sango?"

She couldn't understand. She still couldn't, until her tired eyes drifted to the slayer's fisted hand, where a pink glow slipped through the tiny gaps of her blemished fingers. "Sango? What…" Kagome struggled to sit up, her back groaning at her attempt, "what did you do!?"

Sango laughed, her voice shaking with her grief, "I made a wish."

Strangely Kagome breathed easier and the pain in her back eased—neither of which she noticed, when fear slammed into her heart, "Sango!" She squalled, gagging on her tongue, "Why!?"

Giggling weakly Sango made to rest her head against the priestess' shoulder, "To take your place."

"Wh—I don't understand!" Kagome cried out, wanting so badly to reject Sango's touches, "You don't deserv—"

The slayer pulled back and connected her eyes with Kagome's, her smile dimming at her outburst, "You don't understand…" Sango drawled out, almost mocking the girl. She shook her head, "That's fine if you don't—but this world still needed you."

She sputtered, "No, no!" Before her very eyes, Sango's appearance worsened and her wrinkled fingers loosened the jewel. It bounced and rolled across the floor, eerily silent but ever watching.

"I only regret that I never get to tell you." She murmured, sighing at Kagome's choked sobs. With what strength Sango could muster, she picked up a hand and traced across the priestess' lips, "But, maybe it is better that I didn't. You don't need to carry my words as another regret."

But Kagome saw these very words in Sango's eyes.

Before the priestess could take another breath, the slayer collapsed into ashes and emptying from her flurrying clothes. Sango was no more. Kagome couldn't think.

She couldn't even lift a finger, her wide eyes stuck on the clothes Sango so proudly wore.

When her brain finally functioned, Kagome murmured, "This is my fault, isn't it?"


	40. Netflix's Castlevania: Alucard

Prompt: "What if Kagome (...) met gorgeous, powerful Alucard?"

* * *

 _"_ _If I may also add…we were supposed to be joined by a priestess who once fell from a star."_

 _"…_ _That sounded like a load of bullshit."_

 _"_ _Well, we did find the Sleeping Soldier and you are the Hunter and I am the sorcerer."_

 _"_ _That is not too far-fetched, Belmont."_

 _"_ _Ugh. Fine, we'll find this woman. Any idea where to start?"_

 _"_ _I…am not sure. It just stated that she will appear when we needed her the most."_

 _"_ _Great…"_

Trevor bit back the urge to cringe when his heavy footsteps sounded in an long echo into the great vault. He glanced at his taller companion, "You sure this is a sanctuary?"

"For a time being, yes." Alucard drifted past the hunter, and climbed a nearby staircase. Gripping onto the whimsical designed railing he paused, "Father cared greatly of literature and objects he found compelling. I doubt he'd allow beasts loose in here." Without awaiting for further words he kept on.

Sypha was busy being distracted by the sights of thick, gold-leafed books among the walls of floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Trevor rolled his eyes at her sounds of awe, wishing for a flask of alcohol. Still, what the hell was Alucard doing?

He eyed the vampire hovering on the upper floor, "The hell are you doing, anyway?" Trevor comprehended climbing the stair, to poke his nose into the bastard's business, or perhaps he could just plank on the floor and go the fuck to sleep.

Suddenly he missed his furred cape. It was such a perfect pillow.

Alucard rose his head at Trevor's rough words, and hummed, "I am looking for something that is mine."

"Do I even want to ask?" grunted Trevor. He was prodding for a perfect spot to sleep—there was nothing that looked comfortable enough.

Snorting at the Belmont's question, the vampire kept on digging through the tinkles his dearly departed mother coveted through her old desk, "It was an object my mother wished to leave me on the day of my birth last year. I hadn't any chance to collect it, to honor her memory." Alucard replied.

The hunter made a sound that all but said his understanding of his reasoning. With his sensitive hearing Alucard heard Trevor scuffling for somewhere to sit and possibly nap. Sypha was helping herself with a book—not even his father would have a heart to bar anyone from pursuing knowledge.

He hadn't, ever since he met the love of his life.

A quiet sizzle hit the side of his finger, and Alucard's gold eyes brightened. There it was, in the mess of his mother's drawer—his mother could never keep anything orderly that aren't books and papers. He never did understand why his father hadn't taken it away from her, because despite its harmless appearance, it was a powerful artifact.

The fact that Lisa hadn't at all responded to its magic was telling of her kind heart. Only reason why she kept it, because she felt she was foretold to pass it to their beloved son. There was something about it, she said to him one day, that was truly precious and would bring him happiness like what his father had with his mother.

But, Alucard knew it was likely his mother being whimsical. She was like that, sometimes.

It didn't feel right not to keep it for himself though.

Curling his fingers around the pink bauble Alucard sighed and quietly wondered where to keep it. It's hard to disguise its power. It would be the magnet of the stalking demons if he couldn't find a way to conceal it.

It couldn't charm him like it would to common beasts and men—Dracula had seen to that that his son's wills would be formidable. Perhaps it would be worth a discussion with the Speaker, as he lacked knowledge how to properly shield it. But, Alucard shot a glance at the humming sorcerer and another at the Belmont who was fast asleep in a hard-looking chair, perhaps he could afford to wait just a bit longer.

They did need their rest, after all.

* * *

Their brief respite was over quicker than they hoped.

Despite Alucard's impression that his father's vault was to be left untouched, it seemed that the demons didn't agree. Snarling boomed through, jolting Trevor awake, startling Sypha to drop her third book, and Alucard to unsheathed his blade. "So much for a sanctuary!" Trevor spat, snapping out his trusty whip.

The vampire didn't reply, zipping into a blur to behead a number of approaching creatures. Fire blasted and barely didn't singed his coat, when it burned a leaping demon alive. Sounds of whip cracking tearing through flesh immediately followed.

It was a carnage.

"Shit, we're surrounded!" Trevor cried out, his arms growing fatigued from his whipping the bastards into pieces.

All it took was one nanosecond worth of distraction and one small demon snatched Alucard's precious gift from his mother from his pocket. Alucard froze in midair, watching as the imp swallowed the jewel. It was shrieking in laughter.

And it started screaming, white light bursting through the seams of its form. The group of slayers had to shield their eyes, or risked being blinded.

The howling stopped. The creature was no more, the imploding magic turning the unholy horde into nothing but ashes. The light curled into itself onto the gold-colored floor, with a moan.

The pink bauble bounced and rolled to Alucard's boots, but he paid it with no heed. He stared wide-eyed, as the slender form of a woman started hacking and coughing. Her words stumbled out in midst of her noises.

"ここはどこ？"

Feebly Alucard easily translated it into his own mother tongue, _Where am I?_

Sypha gasped at the outfit the woman wore, "The priestess! She wears the clothing from the East!"

Alucard found himself moving to help the supposed priestess, all the while wondering why he wasn't burned by this very magic that destroyed the demons. _This was the gift from his mother?_


	41. Criminal Mind: Derek Morgan II

Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?", requested by MizukixTsukiyomi

* * *

Dr. Higurashi eyed Morgan. He took the spot across from her, as he always did in their plane rides. Surely even Reid would be a better company than she is.

Out of habits she typically keep to herself, even in the briefings on their latest cases, so she could ponder and think on each and every possible scenario. She was a little like Spencer, the doctor supposed, but she was still a professor. Her job was to think and then explain. Even though she was a linguist, same principles still applied.

Perhaps it was from her time spent in wars, as a sniper. Or, perhaps because of her upbringing as a Japanese woman. It was hard to say, but her ways hadn't yet failed her.

She didn't typically open her mouth to open her thoughts until their jet was due to land. No one in her team faulted her, and respected her quietness. Still, it was a little…disconcerting on how Morgan was being causal and humming under his breaths as he read over the files again, while he was essentially breaching her personal space.

The plane had plenty of seats, why did Morgan decided to hog the spot across from her?

Biting back the urge to sigh and spoil the exasperation she felt within, Dr. Higurashi finally broke her silence, "Are you sure there is only one unsub?" She craned her neck back to see Hotchner.

The man's attention aroused from his folder and blinked, "The evidences said there's only one person responsible for these murders." Hotchner furrowed his brows at Dr. Higurashi's underlying statement, "Are you implying that this may be a team?"

"That's…" Spencer followed with a pause, his face showing surprise, "a good possibility. 15 victims within short span of time…"

Dr. Higurashi resettled into her seat, "Even with a psychological break, you'd still have to be a superhuman to make that much damages and not get fatigued from…" she rolled over her choices of words, "performing their deeds, so to say."

"The pretty doc have a point." Morgan agreed, his lips carrying just a hint of a smirk.

Pretty doc? Yet another nickname…Dr. Higurashi shook her head and returned to her files, "If I'm wrong, this unsub had to be on hell of drugs to murder 15 people just under two hours, with all the damages they did."

"Dr. Higurashi was right." Spencer agreed, "It's impossible, even with steroids, to ensure their bodies would be beyond recognizable." He then went on and rattle off types of drugs and their potentiality, but he added the reasoning of why he doubted each.

Morgan interrupted Spencer, tired of hearing the list of his factual reasoning. "Spence! Maybe you oughta to look at bodies, before we can reach conclusions." He glanced at Dr. Higurashi, "Maybe the pretty doc and I could look at the locations, Hotch?"

She quirked a brow—usually, she'd go with Callahan and get a feel of their surrounding and the residents, or go with JJ to deal with paparazzi, if they are in areas populated by non-English speakers, and exchange words with the locals. Dr. Higurashi could speak multiple languages anyhow, and foreign-tongued people tends to be more comfortable listening to a woman who isn't a white American.

Hotchner had a long considerate pause, with a dour stare, before he nodded in agreement, "That sounds fine." He turned to the amused blonde, "JJ, you'll go with Kate. I'll go with Rossi to meet with the chief and Spencer can meet with the coroner when we lands." He slapped a hand on his folder, when everyone sounded their agreement, satisfied. Hotchner ignored the sniggering Rossi at his side.

Both knew of Morgan's intentions.

In fact, everyone knew but Dr. Higurashi, who remained oblivious.

* * *

The weather was looking more and more miserable by the minute, but Morgan was considerate enough to keep an umbrella on his person. He prodded at the damp grasses just a few feet away of where several bodies were found. Where were the tracks?

"This place have no privacy." Dr. Higurashi remarked, "So, how were the unsub not seen dumping the bodies?"

Morgan huffed, "And where were the track? It rained last night." The ground were too soft.

"I'm no gardener but…" she lifted a finger toward the other side of the yellow police tapes, "that didn't look right." There looked to be blades of grass neatly arranged in rows, like a corn field.

Minding the tapes the man walked closer, "…someone took a rake?"

"Maybe to destroy their footprints?" Dr. Higurashi straightened on her feet, patting on her knees, "Surprised the police didn't catch that. Not that it would help any, considering they rearranged most of the unsub's attempt of covering up their tracks."

Morgan's shoulders slumped, "Well, they didn't have a gorgeous brain like yours, doc. We'll find them." He cracked a grin and met her eyes, "Afterward we can sit down and have some dinner and maybe a movie."

Before Dr. Higurashi could reply, Morgan was startled when a drop of rain hit his forehead, "Oh, yikes, this rain is going to be a bad one." He hurried and popped open his umbrella. He dragged her arm to his side, "You're under my umbrella now." Morgan gave a large grin, at the reference she immediately understood.

She stopped, and fixated a look at him, as realization dawned, "You were flirting with me this entire time!"


	42. Black Butler: Vincent Phantomhive II

Prompts: "Undress. Your clothes are stained." and Vincent being an ninja set in an AU

* * *

If there was ever one thing she'd never expect when she was returning to, what she thought was her future, was that she'd changed it completely. In a sense Kagome supposed she should've expect it for trampling with the past. But, why hadn't she crease to exist? Her family faded from existence because of her actions, yet she was still there, alive and in the flesh.

And being worshipped like some kind of a prophet, or even worse, a goddess.

Murmuring a quiet complaint Kagome tugged on her green and gold colored dress. She did have to give this…alternative era some credit though. She always did like the steampunk fashion, even though they did look uncomfortable. She could do without the terrible air pollution, however.

She nearly launched off her seat, when her carriage stopped suddenly, and barking out a yelp. A strong hand grappled onto her bicep, and she found herself being righted back into her spot, "Lady Blackbird! Are you alright!?"

Kagome pried off the large gloved hand from her arm and rubbed the now-tender flesh, "I'm fine, I'm fine, Vincent-san." She just wished they hadn't insisted on calling her Blackbird–apparently her old surname, Higurashi, was much too old fashioned? Kagome didn't understand the Queen's skewed logic.

Frowning, her guard dog nodded. His lips setting into a firm line, Vincent thudded his cane against the ceiling of the carriage, "What in the world was that, driver!?" He demanded, his voice cold.

She had to bite back an urge to shudder at his tone. For all the time she spent with those with cruel characters, Vincent was perhaps one of the most frightening individual she had the misfortune to meet. He was almost two-faced, in a way that he could flip certain personality so easily to certain individuals. Sweet and kind was one, another was stern and demanding–but both had a sheen of cruelty, Kagome found.

It was hard to try and keep her distance from the guard dog the Queen appointed her, but considering her…role, it was lonely. Her guard dog was her only company. Her only pair of listening ears.

It didn't help that he was so handsome–and Kagome knew he was using his appearance to charm her.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Blackbird!" The voice of dismayed driver echoed back, "The beasts stopped all the suddenly! I don't know why!" His words sounded pathetic at the following words, though Kagome couldn't blame him—Vincent didn't give mercy often. Kagome was the driver's only blessing, "I just checked them this morning, and my scanner gave away nothing out of ordinary!"

She wished they hadn't chose the machines over the living, breathing animals, but it couldn't be helped because of the air pollution. It would be an instant death for those who are out for more than an hour. Vincent had an expression that told Kagome of his displeasure.

He stiffened.

Kagome frowned at this, before her senses went hay-wired. A threat.

Pulling his hat from a hook behind him, Vincent tilted his torso and beamed a sweet smile at his mistress, "Excuse me. I'll be back in momentarily." He capped on his hat and tipped his head respectfully.

Then, he was gone, with nothing but a click of the door sounding. The carriage creaked with the absent weight. Kagome stared at the man's empty spot, before she shook her head with a sigh. She reclined against the overstuffed cushion at her back. It wasn't quite ladylike for her to slack her posture, but she was allowed and Vincent couldn't scold her.

When the Queen assigned one of Her favorite servants ("Guard Dogs", as many called them) to protect and serve her latest ward, Kagome honestly didn't expect Vincent Phantomhive to be the closest thing of what one may called an _Ninja_. Instead of a black catsuit, a facemask, and just about everything stereotypical one may imagine for an ninja to have, Vincent takes care of vermin disposal wearing his neat suit with a tie and a top hat to match. She wondered why no one really thought about ninjas outside of their silly catsuits…Vincent Phantomhive, as she hated to say, pulled that role off so beautifully.

And nightmare-like.

If she hadn't (somehow) fell out from the smog-filled sky and was dropped almost literally into the Queen's laps, Kagome might've never met Vincent Phantomhive. She might've been free, if not salvaging through trash to fill her belly and sleep in the bowel of underground pipes away from the poisoned air. But, instead, she was fated to serve the Queen in some ways still unknown to her…Neither this or being a poor pipe rat sounded at all appealing to her.

Often, she wished she had follow the fate of her family and just be erased from the plane of existence.

But, she was never the one to give up, so she made do with the new life she had.

Shaking her head away from her lamenting Kagome rose her head and blinked. Her body suddenly drew tight. Are there threats just outside her door–!?

A deafening cry bellowed right into her ear, and she shot to the window where the driver lingered. The man was dragged out of his little glass barrier, by a pair of mechanical arms. The carriage dipped in weight, before it corrected itself.

 _THUD!_ Kagome recoiled when she heard a slam against her side of the coach. She didn't dare to peer through her little window to see who it was outside.

"Blackbird!" growled a guttural voice, who sounded as if he was a very large person, "Make it easy for yerself and come out and _surrender_! Or Ima bust open this door and drag yer tiny ass across th' dirty pavement!"

She had little forms of protection–both the Queen and Vincent deemed it unnecessary for Kagome to carry a weapon on her person. The Guard Dog was all she needed, they said. _Well_ , she grounded her teeth, _maybe I can make a compelling argument now._

Unwillingly Kagome gave Vincent as much time as she could offer, before the bastard outside decided to flip over her carriage. " **BLACKBIRD**!" _So much for that_. Kagome reached over to the door and peeled open the latch, allowing it to creak.

She didn't have a time to _breathe_ , when a giant mitt shot to her neck through the gap of the door. Kagome gagged when she found herself being lifted out of her little safe coach, and choked at the gray-tinted air. She clawed into the mechanical hand and glared, the best glare she could muster in her current position, at his round face.

His teeth was a disturbing shade of yellow, when they grinned at her, "Ima make an example out of yer for th' Queen bitch!" The man crackled, when he was flanked by his, much, scrawny followers. Kagome met the bounded and muffled driver's wet eyes, abandoned under a dimmed lamppost, "No one like Her Maaaayesty, for all the fuck ups she did to our country. Offing yer is bounded to be some fair reven–"

A tiny henchmen had half of his face severed off–the piece of it spattered against a cobblestone-wall. The leader stiffened, his eyes mostly white with fear at the unexpected fate of one of his men. His second henchman shrieked out, his voice hammering deep in Kagome's ears, when red blossomed at his knobby knees and soon, it cut to his chest.

His cries ended with a choke.

Kagome wheezed for oxygen, her nails digging deep. She felt pricks of the bastard's machinery into her fingers, but she didn't care.

She needed _air_!

Her throat burned just as the bastard loosened his grasp, still shellshocked at the deaths of two of his followers. He then craned his head at where a cinched, cool voice came from, "Do put Lady Blackbird down, _now_."

Vincent was on the top of the carriage, patting the long rod of his cane against his palm. For his soft look, his expression was something from the depth of Hell. Even his silhouette cast by the high moon gave away his anger.

"Fuck ya!" The man barked out and Kagome bit deep into her lips.

Shifting his cane to against the metal roof Vincent tapped it when the villain refused his demand. He gave a disgusted groan and tugged at his hat, "I never did like those who did not listen." He vanished, the short tail of his coat snapping against what it seemed like the moon itself.

Panicking the man tried to tighten his grasp on Kagome's dangling form. It took her muffled cry for him to regret his action, however thoughtless it was, when a thin line of red appeared at his elbow. It was followed shortly with quiet crackling of electricity flying from the snipped wires. Kagome yelped when she was dropped, the bastard's arm literally falling into pieces, with his hand parting from her neck.

Before she could meet the hard pavement, a warm chest thudded against her shoulder and tight hands gripping possessively against her slender form. She was saved. Kagome coughed from her dry throat, wishing for clean air, but glad that she was rescued.

Again.

She didn't have to know that Vincent was thorough with his recent duty, with the man and his sorry bunch of followers already dead. When the familiar bang of the carriage door echoed, Kagome inhaled deep of the purified air and sighed happily at being alive. She barely reacted when Vincent begrudgingly separated her from his arms and settled her tired form into her usual seat, "Forgive me, Lady Blackbird. It seemed that the interference with the beasts were their move to part me from your side." He murmured apologetically, "Forget the party, you are going straight back to your home and rest. This is quite an ordeal." Vincent made a mental note to call and apologize to the Queen soon, a thumb brushing across his mobile phone in his breast pocket.

Kagome huffed in reply, but said nothing further. She could use a nice nap, a nice helping of sweets, and a hot bath. Not necessarily in that order.

She barely heard Vincent barking out at the poor driver, now freed, as he hurried back into his little glass cubby and restarted the horse machines. Any other day Kagome would have shine away from Vincent's warmth, when he took the spot next to her instead of his usual, but now she ravished in it. The one she deemed to be a demon in his own rights, was her safety.

Drowsily she stared out of the tiny slit of window and watched the gold and bronze-colored mechanical world to go by. Lulled by her guard dog's apologetic voice Kagome was almost tempted to just fall asleep right then and there. She didn't feel the heat of Vincent's glare on her chest, but even if she did, Kagome didn't care. Home, even though she didn't feel it was much of one yet, was something she was looking the most forward to.

She didn't remember the journey back home, much less how she ended up back in her room, sprawling across her gigantic bed.

"Bed first." Kagome decided. She can demand dessert for breakfast, she suppose. Without even bothering to kick her high-heeled boots off she curled into a loose ball onto the top of her downy duvet.

But sleep wouldn't come to her. Not when her door was thudded open and slammed close, the light blasting through the darkness, and Vincent glowering at her, the incandescent lamp making a beautiful ha/lo upon his head. Annoyed Kagome peered up at him through her arms, her eyes aching from sudden change in lighting, "What did you want?"

Vincent's lips thinned, and in a blink of an eye he was hovering above her form. He didn't heed her startled cry and tightened his knees over her hips. Tugging at her collar to get rid of the offensive bloodstains from her body, Vincent grounded out, "Undress. Your clothes are stained." He wasn't going to let her to sleep in such filthy clothes, tainted by the one who almost took his mistress' life!

He'd thought Kagome would've peel it off and ask for a bath to wash away her horrid experience—which Vincent had already prepared, but instead she did neither. So exhausted she decided bed was the preferred option. Understandable, but like hell was he allowing her to continue wearing such filth.

"What!?" Kagome finally registered his words, and at that point, her blouse was already undone, "No! Get off of me!"

Vincent sniffed, with disdain, "With this filthy _mud_ on your skin?" His hands didn't pause.

It was like trying to push a boulder! She growled, slamming a fist against his shoulder, "I can get this off myself!"

Sighing at Kagome's infamous stubbornness Vincent grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Realizing their position he sniggered–it was a scene straight from one of his many dreams! "No, I think this option," he purred, "is better for both of us, no?"

Her skin was flushed red, Kagome's resistant creased. She turned away her head, now at loss for words. Cool air impacted her bare arms, but Vincent's tight grip loosen her hands.

"I was merely teasing, my dear lady." He separated himself from the bed and resettled on his feet, minding the carpet. Vincent was delighted to know she didn't protest much at the picture he conjured up. But, gathering the dirty blouse into his arms with a disgusted grimace, such ideas would have to wait. "Please do take off the clothes and take the bath–I cannot tolerate the idea of you wearing someone else's blood."

Rubbing her bare arms Kagome didn't dare to ask how Vincent managed to take her blouse off without turning her. She nodded, trembling, "O-okay. Fine."

Her blush darkened when Vincent's chuckling drifted into her room.


	43. InuYasha: Mama Higurashi

Prompt: "I can't tell you my nightmare this time… It's too bad, I don't want to have to say it out loud.", requested by kagekitsuneoflight

* * *

Often she regrets. Often she worries. Often she cries.

Ever since the journey to the past came to the end, her daughter hadn't been the same. Certainly she kept a mask of normalcy on, and it was firmly on quite well. But, Kun-loon knew better. There were glimpses of torments within through the widening cracks of that mask.

There were things that were simply _off_ , too.

Kagome didn't typically care for makeups, but she had been wearing more and more foundation, giving that strange uncanny valley appearance on her skin. Or how quiet she had been, walking like a ghost, like she was a fearful prey paranoid for being a lunch. Or, how disturbingly early she'd get up, for seemingly no reason at all.

Most were ignored and passed off as nothing by her young son and father-in-law, but even they noticed how Kagome's smiles didn't always match her eyes on some days. They didn't ask questions, they didn't worry either. Kun-loon, being a mother at heart, worried, nitpicks of fear stabbing into the corners of her heart.

She didn't know if she should ask questions.

 _Are you okay?_ seems like such a shallow question to ask.

Of course her daughter wasn't okay.

So, she waited instead, keeping a close watch on her dear daughter.

Never once had she stop regretting letting her daughter go through that cursed well, but Kun-loon kept her head high and hoped for the best for Kagome.

And hoped for her happiness too.

Late at night, Kun-loon purposefully made it a habit to watch a television show (a show she didn't even like) under the pretense that it was only available on the certain hour, in order to be alert. Just in case her daughter needed her mother. When the episode ended, she moved to sneak by and to peek into Kagome's room.

It was difficult to keep her feet light like her daughter had, but Kun-loon tried just the same. Creeping into the corridor from the stair, she paused and craned her head to see if Kagome left her door a crack open again. Sometimes she forget to close it.

Though, it had been rare since her permanent return home.

Kun-loon frowned and hoped it wasn't locked. She resumed her tiptoeing. Stopping before Kagome's door, her mother found herself missing the childish decors Kagome once kept on it. Withdrawing a breath Kun-loon moved to knock.

And the door popped open.

She froze at the sight of exhaustion on her daughter's face, with dark bags under her blue eyes, "Kagome?" Kun-look paled at the miserable sight.

With a strained whimper Kagome grabbed onto her mama's wrist and dragged her inside wordlessly. The locks were jiggled on, and Kun-loon kept in a surprised noise when she was embraced tightly around her waist, "Kagome, dear?"

"Mama." Kagome dug her face into her mother's warm shoulder, "I…" A hiccup interrupted.

Realizing her daughter's tears Kun-loon navigated her way onto the soft-colored bed and quietly dropped herself onto the mattress. Kagome followed, glad for any comfort she could get. "Kagome, dear, rest your head on my lap."

Nodding dimly Kagome curled her body onto the bed and nestled her head onto her mother's lap. Her tensions loosened a slightest, when Kun-loon's hands darted to her mane and swept through them. "I'm sorry, mama." Kagome started, burrowing her face into her mother's belly, not wanting to see the worries in her eyes.

Kun-loon paused, before resuming her gentle comfort, "Why are you sorry for, sweetie?"

"I…" Her breath hitched, and her shoulders stiffened again, "I haven't been a good daughter and sister, have I?"

"Oh, dear, no." Kun-loon furrowed her brows, "Why would you ever think that?"

Kagome gave a weak shrug.

Sighing, Kun-loon allowed for a moment of silence. Comfort, it seemed, is more important. She was happy to offer that—after all, all good mothers would.

It was plain to see that her daughter hadn't been happy. She hadn't been in a long while, Kun-loon realized. All the signs were there, but Kagome did such a good job of hiding them that no one (but her own mother) thought otherwise.

"Mama…" Kagome started again, after a long series of sniffing, "I had a nightmare, mama."

Rubbing a hand onto her spine Kun-loon set her a sad glance, "…It's not the first one, isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head, not once picking up from her mother's lap. After a pause she said, "I can't tell…" She bit back a whimper, "It's too bad," a tremble broke out, "I don't want to have to say it out loud."

Her whimpers quietened when Kagome felt a weight of her mother's head onto her neck. It was a warm, comfortable weight that told her that she was safe, and safe in her mother's arm. A sigh breathed into her ear.

Kun-loon had a tiniest bit of choke, before she tried again, "…Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome considered her answer. She nodded against her mother's head, "Yes."

"I'm listening, sweetie." Kun-loon murmured, curling in her arm tightly over Kagome's back, into the semblance of a hug, "I'm listening."


	44. Black Butler: Vincent Phantomhive III

Prompts: "you're so beautiful. i can't believe you're mine."

* * *

The first time he saw her, they were young and their parents introduced them to each other out of courtesy. He found out later she was being brought up to be the embassy for the Emperor of Japan to their fair queen, Victoria. He realized then he was meant to keep some type of relationship with her, in order to make things smooth in between two countries. Scant few times he saw her, they were friendly, but weren't too familiar with each other. Afterward she and her blue-blooded family returned to their homeland.

Few years later, when he was old enough to notice women, she returned with only her father and their attendants in tow. She stole his breath. Shortly after he lost his parents, at tender age of 15. She stayed, for him, extending her time to return to few more months, to ensure he could handle things on his own. She didn't need to, of course, but while her father said it was a courteous thing to do, she said it was because she wanted to be there for him.

Even if she was bit more than a stranger to him.

It was unbearable for a little while, when she could no longer push aside her duties, but she helped him more than she knew. Her letters helped him to keep his sanity, during his worse year of his life yet. Even his family's longtimed butler was gleeful at the sight of the lady's letters, for they gave reasons for his young master to truly smile again.

When his reign as the Queen's Guard Dog became notorious, she returned with rumors under her shadow.

And she was there to stay, her duties belonged to the Queen on her Emperor's decree, in order to keep a stable relationship in between the two countries.

Though he wasn't made aware of this, until he found the surprise of his lifetime when he saw her for the first time in years at the grand party held by Her Majesty. At the sight of her he was gone. Without a second thought he whisked her away for dances after dances, chatting like they were very old friends. There were so much he wanted to say that he couldn't fit in in his letters.

Without her knowledge he decided to court and woo her.

It was on a mere whim, but it felt right.

"Do you must deceive Ayumi?" Kagome gently rebuked, an brow rising at Vincent's cheshire cat smile.

He chuckled, guiding her through his courtyard by elbow and purposefully kept his directions abstract to confuse Lady Higurashi's lady-in-waiting, "Perhaps I'd like some alone time with you, is all."

"Honestly!" She sighed, though she still tailed the gentleman in midst of trimmed gardens and bushes, "Our reputations will be in danger, if you keep this up!" In spite of her scolding tone Kagome wore an amused smile.

Vincent suppose he might've felt like a schoolboy fooling around in his parents' backyard, but he thirsted for her! His little wicked lady. "Whatever for? Our servants don't gossip beyond our homes—Tanaka had seen to that." He still found it funny that the old man rained hell in his lady's home, when he found out her servants had been lacking certain understandings of their expectations. They thrived afterward since, having followed Lady Higurashi from their homeland.

They should be grateful that the old man knew the Japanese tongue too.

"Our reputations might've a hand in that too." She pointed out, not minding when Vincent crept his hand down from her elbow and tangled his fingers into hers, "Still, why do you such things?"

He chuckled at her obliviousness—having been brought up in different cultures and lifestyles, Kagome had a tendency to misunderstand some of the English folks' mannerisms. Shamelessly it was often something Vincent took advantage of. "How about we are to sit there?" He gestured to a small table in the corner of his elaborate courtyard, with a great parasol to shield them from the merry sun.

"I suppose we could—but you'll be making it easy for the old girl to give you a tongue waggling." Kagome teased, her smile growing with good nature humor.

Vincent shook his head, "It will be fine, it will be fine." Tanaka was bound to interfere with the woman, knowing of his intention. Easily he tugged the Japanese lady with, excitement swelling within his heart for what to come. Once she was seated, he took the spot across from her reluctantly parting himself from her hand.

Slipping out a giggle Kagome minded her skirt from the ground and propped her closed parasol against the table. She wondered of Vincent's rare cheery moods—while he wore that trademarked smile often, she was one of the few who could read him. To her it was clear that he was excited about something, and she replicated that mood.

She waited.

Subtly clearing his throat Vincent looked expectedly at Kagome, "So, I bring news."

"So I am aware." Kagome laughed, resting her back against the chair and crossed her legs, "You don't visit for no reason, after all."

"Am I that predictable?" He pouted, pretending to be wounded by her casualty.

Kagome flashed him an amused look, "You silly man, I've known you for years."

"I jest, I jest." Vincent said, his chest rumbling with laughter. He met her curious eyes, "Now then, I know you haven't fancy anyone in particular?" There was a touch of jealousy biting into his words, but Vincent knew she'd miss it just the same. Although Kagome loves easily, she was also ignorant to other men's charms and attempts.

"No…no one, truly. I hadn't had time to look, I suppose." Kagome rolled over with a sigh and pressed onto a wrist, biting back an urge to smile sadly at the person she most cared for, "Though, my father had been demanding." She turned to Vincent, questioning, "Why did you ask?"

Vincent was definitely someone she daydreamed about, but doubts from their duties made it feel unrealistic, impossible to attain. Besides, from what she understood of the culture of this land, it fell on men to express their interests. Wouldn't it be lovely if Vincent had done such?

He brightened, "I knew you wouldn't be aware," Vincent laughed and impulsively grabbed her hands, "My dear!" Kagome recoiled, her eyes wide with confusion, "I am interested into pursuing you!"

At her shocked silence, Vincent's smile dimmed slightly, "Do you have protests against my cla—"

Her soft giggle stopped him, "Oh, you weren't jesting." Kagome's face became pink, "I…am glad to accept." She squeezed his hands back and flustered when a rare joyful laugh fled from Vincent.

But a flicker of doubt in her expression stopped it. "Are you having doubts, my love?" Vincent frowned.

"What's of my father and grandfather? My duties?" Kagome didn't miss the deepening of her beau's frown, "I want this so much…Truly I do—"

A kiss on her brows interrupted her, "You worry too much, dear." Vincent brushed a thumb across her warm cheek, "I already have everything arranged and cleared. You shouldn't fret, my silly girl."

At Vincent's soft insistent to stand from the seat, Kagome found herself deep in the man's embrace. She couldn't stop her smile from growing. There is truly no word to describe her feeling on this relevance.

Vincent prodded her chin and lifted her red face, and chuckled, "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." He pressed his lips over hers warmly, their first kiss. It was a line he wounded up repeating on their wedding day.


	45. Black Butler: Vincent Phantomhive IV

Prompt: "You move swiftly– Impressive.", sequel to 42.

* * *

The incident with the rebelling gang had been enough to convince the Queen and her Guard Dog to agree to Kagome's needs to defend herself. She was glad, even though she did have to suffer Her Majesty's smothering doting, weepy eyes, and John Brown's antics to cheer the old woman up. But, Kagome wasn't pleased to hear that instead of just having a weapon handed to her,

she'd have to be trained instead.

Oh certainly Kagome didn't protest against the idea.

But she didn't like that it would be _him_ who would lead her training.

What happened at the end of that disaster of a day had shy her away from Vincent more than usual and his attempts to _subtly_ seduce her had gotten bolder. The bastard took advantages of his learning to surprise the poor Kagome, oftentimes appearing randomly behind her and in rooms she was certainly not expecting him to be in. In the sight, in the mind, was what Vincent said—and Kagome knew what he was doing right away.

She wondered if his attraction to her was more than just physical, leaving her to doubt the usually-sincere Guard Dog. Even now she still refused to meet his eyes, when one of his hands danced over her arms to correct her posture and another over the curve of her spine, "Your form is too stiff, milady." Vincent murmured, righting her outstretched arms and eyed her hands wounded tightly around the gun.

Kagome sniffed, pressing away from the hand at her back, "I'm more used to archery, than guns." She said dryly, finding it hard to keep the heat from reaching her face.

"Wouldn't the principles of it be the same, milady?" Vincent wondered out loud, when he pushed lightly against her wrists so to line up with the large red bull-eye in the faraway target, "As I said before, archery hadn't been in practices in decades, since Her Majesty's coronation."

Shaking her head, Kagome corrected him, "While it is true that both of them are long distanced weapons, I can't properly compare and I've only ever used the longbow." She parted her hands to demonstrate how she'd hold her bow and arrow, "But you don't hold them in the same way."

Vincent sounded, interested in her position, "Ah, I see. Perhaps I should make an argument with Her Majesty about allowing archery in practices again, even if it'd for purely demonstration and historical purposes." He'd like to see how his dear bird handle that one.

From the state of her body and daily postures, she does seem to have some form of training. But, Her Majesty didn't fancy any ideas of Kagome being any less than a proper lady. Never mind that She had some skilled women in Her court. She does have a skewed logic, unfortunately, when it comes to those She was the most fond of.

He didn't agree that Kagome should be left utterly defenseless, but he didn't like ideas of Kagome dirtying her hands with the filthy ones. Ridding the filthy ones is one duty he'd prefer to have, and only he. Still, if she must, then she must, if only to protect herself when Vincent wasn't anywhere close enough to rescue her.

He'd be too late to save Lady Blackbird, if he hadn't figured out the scheme to disrupt the horses.

"Now then," Vincent started, pushing aside the pictures of what-if that made him to cringe inwardly, "hold this like so." He exhibited the previous posture and aimed his own gun to the target.

Kagome mirrored him—he liked lack of incertainty in her form.

Vincent stepped back, returning his hands to her shoulders, "Now, pull the trigger."

Soundlessly the bullet thudded.

Perfectly in the center of the bull-eye.

"Ohhh, impressive." Vincent whistled lowly—this was her first one too. "Well, you've a good handle on the gun already. We'll work on other aspects of using it later." When Kagome inched away from his touches, he caught her pinked face and smiled. Separating his hands from her frame, he hummed, "Let's move on to the next part of your defensive training."

She slumped, "There's more!?"

He bit back an urge to laugh out loud, "But of course! You know how I like to be thorough." Vincent grinned, "Think fast!"

Kagome dove away from his sudden grab for her neck, thudding her hands onto the cold pebbled ground. She darted away from Vincent's reaches, "The heck!?"

Clapping Vincent righted himself and praised her, "You move swiftly– Impressive."

"You could've been faster!" Kagome retorted, rubbing her, thankfully gloved, hands and held back a pout.

Vincent agreed, "I could have, but there aren't many that have the similar set of skills that I do. I am simply replicating a common man's actions, rather than mine." He pointed out.

She glared at him, not denying that he was right, "So, are we done?" Kagome huffed, glancing at a nearby grandfather clock—all welded from bronze and gold gears, "It's almost lunch time too." She turned the gun's grip toward the man, for him to take back.

And, there was that skewed smile again. The lady eyed him, pulling the weapon back and evened her footing. Not for the first time Kagome found her debating to stop pulling away from this handsome man or not.

Vincent chuckled at her wariness, "Not quite." Perhaps tonight would finally open her eyes to _him_.


	46. Black Butler: Ciel Phantomhive III

Prompt word(s) used: Foolish/Remember, April 10, 2018

* * *

a/n: A prompt fill for my discord ladies! I'm trying to get myself back into writing again.  
Warnings: Small spoilers ahead for those who haven't read the recent Kuroshitsuji manga. However the name still wasn't yet revealed, so the one I chose is not canon.

* * *

His palms hurt. The sight of her in his bed, with thick gauzes everywhere on her body, stilled his heart and burned his throat. He knew better, that she's still alive, but with how comatose she seemed to be, swelled the panic within him.

Detaching the nails from his skin he reached over to grasp her hand—her slim fingers barely remained free from the gauze, though her nails, all torn and chipped, were hard to look at. Biting back urges to whimper—he didn't want to wake her from her much needed rest, he wanted so bad to bury his head in her chest and pretended that nothing bad ever happened.

Lying to himself didn't help, but…

"Young Master?" a soft whisper aroused him from his despair, and he saw a pair of mismatched eyes reflecting her worries.

He remembered how beautifully dark they were, and now…they were broken with one dull and gray. It was hard convincing himself she was his angel, because of how _broken_ she looked. Cracks of red burns spread throughout her white skin, ruining the perfectness that she once was. Even her night black hair was frayed, cut crudely short to remove most of her dignity by those cruel ones who ripped her body apart. Even though gauzes hid most of these proofs, he still couldn't push the memory of her destroyed state aside.

He wanted to weep again.

"Go back to sleep." He begged, "You needed your rest."

She blinked blearily at him, not believing his wobbly voice, "Young Master, so do you." With noticeable strain, she rose an arm from the other side, "Why don't you come on this side and sleep with me? This is now your bed after all." She curled in her calloused fingers over his tinier digits, to give what comfort she could offer.

Shaking his head he tried to deny her, "I shouldn't. I might hurt you."

"Young Master," she sighed, "please. I will sleep better knowing you're resting."

"But—"

Her eyes softened, a rarity from his caretaker, "Please don't lie to me." She tugged on him, "Be selfish and disregard my health."

Screwing his lips he stared longingly at the empty space she was offering him. He turned his eyes back to the ruined face of hers, "Kagome, I…I will look out for your health from now on." He promised, "Please, don't push yourself any more than you needed to, if not for yourself then for me."

How does one make an order? He was too soft hearted still.

"As you wish." She murmured, resting her hand on her thickly wrapped chest, "Rest your tired soul by me." She invited again.

With brief hesitance, he stood from the chair he had pushed up to his bed—to be closer to Kagome, his mentor and the one he was most fond of in his happier days. With quick even steps he moved to the end of the mattress—he wasn't going to climb over his angel given her poor state, and inserted himself into the empty side she wanted him to be on.

Mindful of her body, he ravished in her warmth.

Kagome had a tiny frown and tugged on the blanket he was on, "Master, you'll catch a cold. Please, cover yourself."

Without a lick of protest, he shoved his tiny body underneath and curled against her side, though not touching. It was safe there, being with her, but…she wasn't soft as she should've been because of her wounds.

His fingers dug deep into the sheet, and his eyes feel heavy with incoming tears, "I'm…I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"Don't." She chipped in, "You've done nothing wrong, and I sacrificed myself for you and your family. I will do so again."

Whimpers strangled their ways out from his throat, as he screwed his eyes shut, "But why!? I don't deserve you…You don't need to do that."

A hand, the gauze catching his hair, rested over his head, and aroused open his wet eyes, "Young Master," Kagome murmured, "Because you and your family gave me purposes, and loved me truly without judgment. In turn, I will forever be loyal and give what left of my heart to you. Do you understand? I will not do otherwise." Her body deflated in a sigh, "If it means you will be happy, I will surrender everything, from my limb to my life, to ensure so. Even if it will mean I will carry on the lies you've conjured, for your brother's honor."

He sounded a choking sob, "Kagome…"

"But," She departed her hand and returned it to her side, "I will refuse to call you by that name. You will always be Astre to me, that child who adores the life itself. I will remember him as that child who loves nothing more than to sit on my lap and read with me, that child who always call for me in his night terror…I promised your father I will never lie. I will not lie to you." There was a steely determination in her placid voice.

Throwing all the cautions in the wind Astre pressed his head against her frame and sobbed, "I love you…I'm so, so sorry…"

Kagome, with jerky stiffness, woven in her casted arm to his back and pulled him into a hug. She nuzzled in his hair and sighed at the boy's sobbing. "It's never your fault, Young Master, never your fault."

Softening his cried rage bubbled from the pit of his stomach, and words flew from his chapped lips, "I'll destroy all of them! I promise you, Kagome! I'll make them suffer for what they did to you, to us!" He pressed his wet face on her neck and clenched in her white garb closer to him.

Like she'd draw away from him, _stunning him_ like she did before.

He wasn't going to let her go.

Kagome slid shut her eyes and sighed, silently grieved for his soul forever corrupted.


	47. Young Justice: Conner and Kaldur VI

Prompt AU used: Idol/Bodyguard April 17, 2018

* * *

a/n: A prompt fill for my discord ladies!

* * *

"Took you long enough." Conner grumped, when she raced onto the elevator.

His partner snorted, "Be nice."

The doors dinged shut, and she rolled her eyes at Conner with a hint of the soft smile, "Shush you. I had to negotiate with the general." Kagome glanced up at the corner of the ceiling, "Feed's off, Aqualad?"

Weighting the brown bag toward her, Kaldur confirmed, "It should be on a loop."

Kagome grimaced at it. She slumped her shoulders and plucked it from him, "Great. Care to remind me what I'm supposed to do again?" Peering inside she sighed.

Ignoring a low rumbly growl Kaldur eyed at their larger partner, "You're Ms. Iris, and the end goal is to gain information from the Kingpin." He parted away to allow Kagome to slip through, to take place behind them, "As far as we know the real Ms. Iris and the Kingpin never met."

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster." Kagome remarked, the bag next to her feet, as she shrugged off her jacket, "So the long and the short of it I'm supposed to play a fancy, rich lady charming the pants off from everyone, and you're both my bodyguards?"

Conner grunted his affirmative, while Kaldur nodded though he knew Kagome wouldn't see it, "Precisely." He pointedly kept his eyes on the door, hearing rustles of clothes changing.

"How fun." Came the droll reply, "This dress better have a back—I'm not taking off my bra. Oh, _good_." Relieved, Kagome sported a glare at the glittery fabric, surprisingly light and silky, stretched in her hands.

Recognizing that the neon red number in the control panel was getting too close to the desired floor for their liking, Conner darted out a hand to stop the elevator, "Take your time, babe."

"You know I don't care if you guys looked, right?" Kagome kicked off her boots and wriggled her hips from her jeans.

Kaldur sniggered, at Conner's immediate answer, "If we do, we wouldn't complete our mission. That's a definite guarantee."

Kagome paused, briefly, before resuming her clothes change, "Still more fun than flirting with old dudes."

"Don't tempt." Kaldur cut in, before Conner could act.

He got a raspberry and a half-hearted glare respectively from Kagome and Conner for that crisp warning.

"You guys looks really delicious, by the way." Kagome tugged down the long black dress, straightening it over her thighs. It was hard to keep her eyes off from how the black suits conformed neatly over their frames.

"Thank you." Kaldur smiled, and was amused at Conner's slight flustered face.

Conner never did like wearing these clothes, preferring his fashions more casual and guilt-free of ruining them. Kaldur found them a tad too thick and course, for his Atlantean nature. Regardless it was always nice to be complimented.

"Stilettos are going to be fun to wear," Kagome laid on her sarcasm thick.

"You done?" Conner glanced back, and lost his breath then.

Kagome jiggled on her dangling earring, not paying attention to her awestruck partners, "I think I'll need some help with hair. Might have to sneak in the bathroom…And hide the bag."

Clearing his throat from a glob threatening to gag him, Kaldur tore away his eyes onto the doors, "I will gladly help."

He blinked when a pair of lips pressed against his cheek, "Appreciate it."

"Certainly not a problem." Kaldur planted a kiss onto Kagome's head, returning his affection. He then rubbed Conner's head and provoked his _Hey!_ , "Don't worry, you're not being left out, Superboy." He grinned.

Giggling at his scowl Kagome pressed her lips on Conner's cheek, "Just be happy I haven't applied lipstick yet."

Conner sniffed, "I'm starting the elevator now." He didn't seem to be so opposed to the idea.

The elevator dinged. Once confirming the surrounding to be absent from nearby people, Kagome scurried out with the bag and the pair of stilettos to find the closest restroom to finish her appearance. Her partners left behind still in the elevator, watched how the dress was clinging to her skin. It took another ding for them to snap out, and stepped outside into the hallway.

"I'm ripping that dress off when we get home." Conner decided, pulling his dark glasses from his jacket pocket.

Kaldur choked on a laugh, "As long as you behave yourself during the party."


	48. Black Butler: Rachel Phantomhive

Prompt word(s) used: Veil and White, June 1

Genre Suggested: Erotica/Romance  
AU Suggestion: First Night of Honeymoon

* * *

a/n: A prompt fill for my discord ladies! This is done in honor of the Pride Month, so this prompt will be something quite different and my attempt to write same sex relationship. PS. There is no cheating involved, in case that's a worry for some of you readers.  
Warnings: Not smut, but it's borderline NSFW. Also contains hints of polygamous relationship, so if that is not your thing then you had been warned. Potential oocness.

* * *

"Erm, er, milady…?" She eyed her, already wary of the newly minted Lady Phantomhive. Kagome should be glad that her lady was in a very good mood—it was to be expected given the wedding few days prior, but Rachel seemed to be too… _happy_. Mischievous would perhaps be a better word for her. Mischievous Rachel equals worries and disasters, in Kagome's experiences.

Rachel peered back at her devoted lady-in-waiting from her mirror, "Hm? And dear, you don't have to keep calling me your lady in private." She smiled, while she smoothed down her hair. Dropping her hands from her honey-colored locks Rachel bent her head downward, in expectation to be tended to. Rachel fluttered her eyes close, sighing at Kagome's touches. They still gave her goosebumps, at how sweetly she touched her.

"Er, oh, apologies, mil—" Kagome shook her head, wounding the thick tail of Rachel's hair to fashion it, "Rachel." She flustered, "It's a force of habit, I'm afraid."

Rachel glued her eyes on Kagome's reflection, and twisted her hands over the hem of her silk camisole, "Were you going to say something, dear?"

At her question, Kagome went red and paused her final touching up of her lady's hair, "Oh, oh, ah," she cleared her throat, "why are you and milord taking me with? I am not needed for your honeymoon." Despite her position as her lady-in-waiting, she wasn't a servant. Rather, Kagome was her companion, to keep her reputation intact. It was a role unneeded if her husband were to attend with her however.

She'd be intruding Vincent and Rachel's space and time as a husband and wife, as well.

Rachel couldn't help her squealing, at how precious the pink-faced Kagome looked, "You're still so shy, my lovely girl!"

Squawking, Kagome found herself onto the floor and winced at slight pain slithering across her back, "Milady," She threw her hands onto her face, and could feel her skin burning onto her palms, "what are you doing?!" Kagome didn't want to look at Rachel's Cheshire smile when her heart was beating so fast her ribs ached. Slight pressures on her hips told her Rachel was straddling over her.

Nosing against her pale neck Rachel giggled, "You and I had been enjoying each other's company for years, dear." She ran down her hands over Kagome's waists, disappointed that her dress and corset were in her way, "So why so shy?"

Cracking apart her fingers to peek at her lady, Kagome groaned at the brushes of her lips on her throat, "Yes, but certainly not when you're now a man's wife!"

Rachel tugged her hands away from her face she moved to hover over Kagome's lips, "Vincent certainly didn't complain—he enjoyed our shows before." She threaded her fingers in Kagome's, and sighed at Kagome's soft rose perfume, "Don't be shy, love. There's no reason to, and really, nothing about us will change."

"…It's your honeymoon, milady." Kagome murmured, resisting the urge to squirm under Rachel's body.

Not quite kissing her yet Rachel pressed her lips to hers and flattened her body, "And?" She could feel Kagome's hammering heart and wondered why she was nervous after all this time. Marriage status mattered little, in her eyes.

She was wrong to assume Kagome would think the same, it seemed. This is a situation they would have to remedy soon. There was a pang of guilt when Rachel realized she must have focused too much on the wedding arrangement that she neglected her faithful girl.

Slumping Kagome didn't return Rachel's attention, from the almost kiss and their joined hands, "I shouldn't intrude your time with milord, milady."

Rachel sat up, annoyed, "Don't be silly!" Kagome squeaked in surprise, when she palmed her breasts, but kept her mouth shut, "We both wanted you with! Why, even Vincent had arranged for you to come with us—and unprompted!"

"…Oh," Kagome blinked, before she grew hot again, " _oh_." She couldn't meet her brilliant eyes, "I suppose I shouldn't fret so much." Knocking together her knees against her lady's back she swallowed thickly when Rachel hadn't stopped stroking her covered breasts, "Um, shouldn't we be getting ready to depart?" She wriggled under her weight and chewed her lips to contain herself.

Rachel joined her lips with Kagome's again, but with more fervors. Unconsciously she grounded her hips against Kagome's waist, discarding every ounce of the ingrained properness from her senses. Kagome was the only thing on her mind.

Smothering her want to whimper, Kagome roped her arms over Rachel's back. She arched, pressing against her lady's warmth, "Mi—Rachel, please." She moaned against the kiss, "we have to leave…"

She didn't afford Kagome a reply, too distracted by her physical hunger.

It was starting to hurt not to breathe, and Kagome had her fills of Rachel overriding her words. Rachel broke off with a yelp, and found herself on her back looking up to her lady-in-waiting, "Oh, my, so dominating…"

"Milady, please!" Kagome wanted to cup her face in dismay at Rachel's sly expression. She can be a tad too much sometimes. Instead, she cleared her throat, to compose herself, "We have to get ready, Rachel. 'tis not appropriate to delay our lord and your honeymoon."

Rachel pretended to think, before she shook her head with a giggle, "Nah~! We're not due to leave until midday. Also, it's not just _my_ honeymoon," Kagome looked puzzled at her word, "it's ours!"

"But I'm not—!" Rachel pushed Kagome to roll over and tangled her bare legs with hers, not minding Kagome's skirt. Kagome's mouth went dry when she stared right into her sky-blue eyes.

Brushing a thumb across her cheek and marveled at how soft Kagome's skin was, Rachel hummed—happily. Never once had she thought she'd find someone who would love them both and would never separate them from one other, but she did. There had been some jealousy and insecurity every so often, but for their strange relationship Rachel expected it.

She dreaded being separated from her lady-in-waiting once their liaisons were discovered, but Vincent hadn't mind it at all and no one was the wiser. How funny it was, because Rachel was quite certain it wasn't she who caught his eyes, but rather her darling girl. It worked out quite well in the end, because he became very fond of them both.

She was _happy_ , but she also _feared_ for Kagome. Her marriage status must've placed some distance between Vincent and Rachel and Kagome. The poor thing was probably feeling left out, and it was no fault of anyones but the laws and so-called words of God's.

"Dear love," Rachel murmured and pushed through her hands in Kagome's black locks she'd always admired, "we _love_ you. Do you know how hard it was for us to leave you out? Every day I cursed my birthright, because it keeps me apart from you."

Kagome grimaced, "My blood isn't as blue as yours are, Rachel," she slid her eyes closed with a sigh, "and we're of the same sex…I fear what would occur to you if we were to be discovered." Reputations mattered so much in the polite society and Kagome genuinely felt sick at the idea of Rachel's being ruined.

"Oh, you sweet, lovely girl—always worrying about me above yourself." She resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes at Kagome's willingness to suffer in silence. Not wanting to dwell on this subject, she carried on, "Do you love me, Kagome, in spite of everything?" Rachel questioned, her voice soft.

She was quiet for a short moment, and Rachel saw her eyes becoming shiny, "I do." Kagome's words were so quiet that Rachel'd wonder if she heard it if she hadn't seen her lips moving. Louder she nodded, "I do so very much, milady."

"Then nothing else matters, Kagome, but our happiness." Rachel rested on Kagome's palm, when she moved to cup her cheek, "My status as a man's wife is nothing more than a title and a contract. I only care about our love. His love and your love. Please," she pleaded, "discard that thought that we would abandon you because of our marriage." She curled her hand onto Kagome's wrist, "I could never you go, milady."

Kagome reeled back at that word, rolling her fingers into a fist, "I'm not—"

"You are my lady," Rachel insisted, shivering at the invisible trails her fingernails left behind, "you've always had been since the moment I felt the love in my heart for you and you first left me breathless. Do you understand?"

"…I do." Kagome drooped closer to the floor, "I'm not certain I can leave my love for you behind that easily either."

Her smile was so bright, that Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and Rachel inched closer, "That," she booped her nose, teasingly, "is what you should say to us later tonight, milady."

"I…beg your pardon?" Kagome blinked.

"Say, _I do_." Rachel closed in for another kiss. She disregarded that _adorable_ questioning sound that fled from Kagome's lips, "We even have a wedding dress for you—and a veil! No one will be any wiser." She tasted Kagome's tongue, and wondered if Kagome had snuck in a fruit tart earlier, "Our lord found us a place that will witness our love for each other, you see. It is a lovely place, from what I hear too. Perfect for our honeymoon." Rachel's fingers found their ways to the collar of Kagome's dress and tugged it downward.

Kagome briefly wondered on whether if she should protest or not, before she palmed and stroked Rachel's sleek thigh, "…Shouldn't we get ready?"

Rachel's voice was muffled, when she peppered kisses among Kagome's jaw, "We don't have to leave until midday, milady. You'll look so lovely in that dress…"

Groaning she kneaded on the soft skin underneath the silk of Rachel's camisole, "What's of our lord? Isn't he waiting for us?"

"It's fine," Rachel's giggle tickled her collarbone, "he'll love the surprise we're giving him."


	49. Black Butler: Vincent and Rachel

Prompt Word(s) used: Lace/Dress, June 2  
Genre: Erotica/Romance  
AU Suggestion: Sharing the Room

* * *

a/n: A prompt fill for my discord ladies! This is done in honor of the Pride Month, so this prompt will be something quite different and my attempt to write same-sex and polygamous relationship. This is actually the sequel to the previous chapter, with Rachel and Kagome.

Warnings: Is a (very fluffy and sweet) smut, but it's not overly detailed and barely skirted not being M+. Potential oocness.

* * *

She wondered how hot her face burned, or how she'd managed to keep her whimpers in. She genuinely had no idea how her lord and lady found her a well-fitted dress that hugged her all in right places—she felt quite snugged, and in a way it felt like she had hands on her body at all times. Her lacy veil tickled her bare shoulders and she felt goosebumps among the skin there. The style of her dress was not of the norm, but neither her partners disagreed on it.

If anything they couldn't keep their hands off of her.

Kagome fought to smother a shiver, when Vincent slipped his fingers underneath her corset from the back. He thumbed across the skin in between her shoulder blades, appreciating the fact that her dress was backless—a fashion his new tailor invented based on his and Rachel's shameless requests.

The said tailor was too happy that she hadn't cared to ponder on why they asked for another wedding dress, when Vincent and Rachel were already married. Ms. Hopkins hadn't even questioned the fact that the measurements were somewhat different from Rachel's body. Rachel's memory was startlingly sharp, Vincent later realized, when she knew of their little lady-in-waiting's sizes.

Kagome was too flustered at the dress to ask questions, and she had been ferried away by Rachel to help her to put it on and to have her to help her to wear her own dress. Rachel told Vincent off, when he attempted to volunteer his hands, and left him at his own device, pouting. The old priest hadn't even cared that they changed within his own temple. If anything he seemed to be overly amused by their antics.

Before, Rachel stole his breath when he first saw her in her dress at their wedding—she was quite beautiful, but the picture of her felt _empty_ without their little sweet songbird. Now Kagome had his heart skipping a beat, when he first saw her in that gorgeous and almost-brazen dress. He suffered quite a dry throat at the image they both made. This picture of his ladies was nothing less than perfect.

Kagome was an ideal example of a blushing bride, while Rachel flanked by her side and curled her hand into hers. With even pace, Rachel escorted her down the aisle of the empty temple to the speechless earl and patient priest. Rachel hadn't stopped nuzzling her shoulder and wore Kagome's bicep in between her breasts, all the while smiling brightly at Vincent.

He couldn't resist palming their songbird's back, when they arrived at the podium before the old man.

"Before the eyes of God we see three hearts waiting to be witnessed to be joined as one," the priest started, his voice strong but almost drawling, his words practiced, "state your names before this envoy of our Father's voice."

Kagome went totally red, at Vincent's firm and bold voice, "Vincent Phantomhive."

She gnawed on her lips when Rachel followed, her tone light and airy, "Rachel Dalles-Phantomhive."

Eyes fell on her, and Kagome forced out a squeak, "K-Kagome Higurashi." She kept eye contact with the old man and hoped he saw lack of doubt in her person.

She was a nervous wreck, she was sure, but her heart was floating to the heaven. This wedding may not be legal or official, but they were doing this for her—to show how beloved she was. It was rather embarrassing though, at how _close_ they were to her. They'd glued themselves to her, as if to zealously keep her to themselves.

It wasn't unfamiliar, but it was a new feeling to experience their touches before a stranger.

The priest smiled then, "State your reasons why you all are here before the God this hour." He patted his book to his stomach and straightened his foreign outfit.

It felt long, but it was short—Kagome was amazed at how quickly they reached to the desired conclusion. She swallowed thickly, when the old man tipped his head at them. He turned his eyes to Vincent, "Do you wish to bound your heart to her, Kagome Higurashi who is loved double-folded?"

"I do." Kagome shivered at how smoothly Vincent stated his answer.

The priest moved to Rachel, "Do you wish to love her forever, Kagome who will also be devoted and bounded to your wedded husband?"

Rachel's red lips curled upward, and her eyes shined with love at her lady-in-waiting, "I do."

Finally, the old man looked at her, and Kagome steeled herself, "Do you wish to love them both, to the end? To have Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive forever at your side, until death do you part?"

It came quickly, that she didn't even think her answer, "I do." Kagome hadn't registered the burning warmth from their hands, nor did she at Rachel's delighted little sound.

Thudding his bible close the priest stood tall, "You both may kiss your new bride."

Kagome met Vincent's eyes, and he smiled, "Our Rachel loved you first." With a gentle insistence, he turned her to Rachel. For a Phantomhive he was a fair man.

Rachel hadn't stopped smiling, and hooked her fingers onto the edges of the veil, "I'm so happy to have you as ours, Kagome." She rose the lace from Kagome's face, and hovered herself before her lips, "Are you happy?"

Tasting her lady's breath on her tongue, Kagome felt tears beading around her eyes, "I am, so very much, milady." She wrapped her hands around Rachel's wrists and closed in, joining her in a sweet, genuine kiss.

Rachel broke off, and rested her forehead against hers, "I'll keep everything I wanted to say to you later, we shouldn't neglect our dear Vincent." She giggled. Kagome returned a shy smile.

She felt her toes curling in her shoes, when she felt Vincent caressing her shoulders. Her skirt whirled at her feet when she faced her new husband and met his warm eyes. They told her all she needed to hear, and Vincent hadn't needed to say a single word. Kagome found weight against her lips, and nearly arched at four hands on her body and at his smothering attention.

Vincent pulled back for a breath, and smiled at Kagome's pinked face. Kagome squeaked when she found herself squished between two bodies, and felt Rachel and Vincent kissing over her shoulder. She bore their brazen touches with patience and her hammering heart.

When they broke apart, they all glanced at the priest. He nodded, "God had witnessed your loves for one other. Leave this place with happy hearts." With that, he dismissed them with a hand pointing at the door at the end of the aisle, "May you all have eternal happiness together."

Kagome remembered being rushed out of that strange temple after that, with a giggling Rachel on her right and a contented Vincent on her left, in a flurry of lace and white silk. She hadn't remembered anything else, the destination to their honeymoon suite included. She was too distracted by her partners' roaming hands and hard kisses to pay attention to anything else.

She yelped, and found softness pillowing on her back, "Milord!?" Kagome squirmed, catching sight of a white blur. Kagome didn't complain, when she was pulled up and was rested against Rachel's body. "Milady…?" Rachel grasped onto her belly from behind, her teeth dancing across Kagome's pale shoulder and nose against her neck.

"Shush, shush, milady," Rachel gathered Kagome's skirt upward, "we couldn't wait." She grasped at her bare hips and tugged on the white garter belts there. Rachel shuddered when Kagome whimpered at the sound of the leather belt unbuckling and a zipper being unzipped, "You looked so…" Kagome trembled under her touches, when Rachel groped her still-covered breasts, " _divine_ in that dress. Perhaps it's a bit of reckless decision to dress you so boldly." She murmured, wondering.

"Nonsense," Vincent tugged his bowtie loose, so he could _breathe_ under that collar. With quick dashes of his fingers he tossed aside his dress-shirt, "our dear songbird looked absolutely _perfect_." He pulled down his trousers, and glowed when he heard Kagome gulping at the sight he'd made, "It's such a shame that we'll sully that dress so soon."

Kagome pulled in her legs, when Rachel pressed her fingers against her sensitive, aching area, "What are you—!" She sucked in a sharp inhale of air, when Rachel pushed aside the cover and sank into the warmth, "Milady!"

Perusing her other hand to release herself from her own dress Rachel giggled against Kagome's ear, "We'd denied our Vincent earlier, so I promised him he'd have you first after our lovely little sinful wedding." Pressing up against a spot she knew by experiences Kagome would've cried out at Rachel pulled her hand into a rhythm, giving their husband a very lovely sight of their songbird's secret sweetness, "Don't worry, you can attend to my needs in meantime, hm?"

She twisted the skirt from Rachel's dress into one hand Kagome didn't miss the dip from the mattress, "M-milady, I…" Startled by a warm sigh in between her legs she braved a nod and screwed up her lips, "I—I'll do my best to serve you both."

Rachel stopped teasing and encouraged Vincent to take a taste. Resting herself on Kagome's neck she laughed, "Milady, you're our wife now, there's no need to be so nervous! Have faith in yourself."

She was startled when Kagome grabbed her head into a hungry kiss. Rachel shuddered against Kagome's soft cry at Vincent's stroking tongue—but she was unwilling to break away. Rachel could feel Kagome's heart pounding against the breast she held in her hand. She felt herself burning, and her loosened dress growing uncomfortable against her skin.

Clenching against Rachel's neck Kagome broke away with another cry when Vincent pushed her thighs farther apart, "Milord…" Her legs shook at uncomfortable but not unwanted ministrations and she dropped her head against Rachel's collarbone. Vincent's holds were strong, firm, and his talents were rather godly. Kagome yipped, when Rachel's fingers rejoined.

Everything came crashing down afterward, and she found herself boneless in Rachel's arms. Her skin felt sticky, and her corset was tight against her stretching lungs. Kagome couldn't stop her trembles even if she tries, when Vincent rose and swept clean of her taste with the back of his hand. He seemed overly pleased, delighted, "Ah, my good girl," he crawled over, "how eager I am to be one with you again."

Tensing against Rachel's side Kagome could feel him pressing into her, stretching her once more to that familiar feeling, "Vin-vincent!' She squeezed her eyes shut at his painfully slow entrance. She hadn't realized that Rachel rejoined their lips again, until she tasted her tongue and felt her hand pulling at her dress.

Vincent closed in, and laughed at both of his lovely ladies—the sight of them had his heart shuddering and sighing, "We'll have a long night ahead of us, dear, so don't expect to leave this bed anytime soon."

Kagome didn't mind this at all—and neither did her wife.


	50. Black Butler: Ciel Phantomhive IV

Prompt Word(s) used: Tribute/Devotion, June 15  
Genre: Erotica/Romance  
AU Suggestion: Master/Servant

Inspired by: BunnyWK's CielKag piece, the link is here: bunny-wk-fanfic .tumblr .com post/163455042859/if-youre-up-for-it-how-about-your-take-on  
Close the spaces as accordingly.

Note: Take place in an alternative future from the Victorian era, AU for Kagome. Both characters are older and well into their adulthood.

Note 2: This is a response to a guest review, I'm not certain how anyone would have impressions that any piece I've made is even connected to any other piece, _unless otherwise stated_. To make this clearer, this CielKag piece had _no_ relation to any piece I've made prior. If I made a sequel or a connected piece, I'd say so. Apologies for my tone, but I'm not pleased at getting this kind of review and having it to be an anon that I had no way to contact you. You may now carry on to your reading.

Warning, this is similar in style to the previous piece (Discord's VinKagRach), so there will be a _smut_ —but it is **_not_ ** very graphic. This is done in an attempt to respect the rules and to keep it _classy_. I found I loved this style for writing intimacies, so I will likely continue using it. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

It had been six years, and her end is approaching. Kagome knew it was. Her search for answers and vengeance to fill are nearing to the close. In a way, she couldn't be any happier. The cult of _Kumo_ will fall—with her, if she must.

"Ciel," she breathed, stilling an incoming flinch when she felt his chin dancing across her shoulder—his skin was so cold, "it's almost time…" She clenched her eyes shut and felt his brand to _burn_ from her breast, at his quiet chuckles. With their skin-close proximity, she could only hear him amidst the ocean of voices in the bristling party. Everything else was muted to her ears.

"That it is, milady." He curled in her hands and pressed heavier against her slim back, "Care for one more dance then?" Ciel nosed deeper in her decorated hair.

Pointedly keeping her eyes away from the monster she'd summoned so long ago she gave a stiff nod, "If that is what you like."

"I'd like that very much, milady." Ciel's smile was wicked at Kagome's sudden cry when he spun her around to face him, the silk of her dress flared from her back, " _So very much_."

The world blurred between colors and silks and quietened the blaring music, Kagome saw only the red-tinged eyes of her monster, when she shambled to keep up with his steps. With smooth manipulations, Ciel kept her from humiliating herself and made her a graceful dancer in his arms. It didn't end.

It felt like an eternity.

* * *

The eternity ended with a gunshot.

At the desperation of keeping himself alive, the inhuman bastard shambled away from her monster, laughing madly that the last Watchdog of the new Queen's had fallen. A stray mutt who was never meant to be a Watchdog, who foolishly accepted the then-empty cursed position from the Royal Family. Dropping to her knees her hands went to a hole in her chest Kagome could feel nothing. She dimly remembered watching Ciel's pale face transforming into that of pure rage. A sight that should've scared her, but didn't—she was too drowsy to care.

 _It wasn't a look she'd seen before on him._

Was the floor always this red?

Blackness encroached around her graying vision and she saw his brilliantly red eyes, "Ci…el?" She traced on her red color across his face, "Is…it done? Ful…filled?"

Ciel pulled her slackening hand into his black-gloved grip, "Yes, milady. It is done."

There was no pain—only drowsiness. Lolling her head against his chest Kagome mumbled, "Oh…good. I…can go now."

Pressing a kiss onto her bloodied palm Ciel laughed and tightened his grip on her small body, "What makes you think you'll go anywhere, _my_ lady?"

Kagome couldn't muster any energy to reply. She could only scrunch up her face in confusion. She could barely think now. The way he said _milady_ was strange though, that she almost tasted fear on her tongue.

"I'll see you well, soon." Kagome felt the strange weight of cold skin onto her forehead, "I did promise that I will be at your side for eternity, did I not?"

 _Did I ask for that_ …? Kagome fell into the black.

* * *

It was the tenseness that woke her. Strange but familiar tingles of white warmth were spreading across from her lower stomach, "Hmm, what…?" She knitted her brows when she felt her cheek was rubbed against soft, fine cotton over hard flesh. She fluttered her eyes to the white. It took a moment for a name to come to her tongue, "Ciel?"

"Ah, my Kagome, you're awake," Ciel curled in a wicked smile and tightened his grip against her small body, "I hope this would make to for a grand entry to the real world." He purged his fingers deeper, into a place he knew she'd be most sensitive to.

She choked on air, "What are you—!?" Kagome latched onto his unbuttoned dress shirt, though she couldn't close her thighs on him, "Ciel!"

Ciel muffled her cries with his lips while continuing her tortures, slowing and quickening his pace as he went to prolong her relief. When Kagome burned with needs of air he released her tongue and laughed at her flustered state, "You've long since been mine, milady, yet you acted if I never did this to you before." He tasted the sweat on her neck and gnawed on her flesh there.

"But I thought," Kagome wheezed and cried out with feeble hopes for her release, "you were going to eat my," she buried her faced in his neck and dug in her nails deeper, "soul!? I died, didn't—ah, I!?"

Ciel stilled his pistoling and dragged a sob from his lady. With a last slow pull of his tongue on her slender column of flesh he closed over her lips, "That you did, but you see," he pushed his fingers in knuckles deep, and he smiled at Kagome's cries, "your soul was far too beautiful to eat. So," he resumed his rhythms but more consistent, "I decided that I wanted to keep you for myself."

Thunders ripped throughout her body. Kagome grabbed hard against the demon, wailing her relief to his ear and her thighs were shaking around his wrist. She couldn't care enough to pay attention that Ciel departed from her warmth with evidence of his effort, nor could she bother to watch him cleaning off his fingers with his mouth. Ciel kept her waist tightly against his frame and forced her to keep her position over his lap on her bed.

"Ciel! Ciel…" He brushed a kiss on her shoulder, amused at how she clung to his form, "wh…" She shivered at his too-cold hand trailing all over her body, "Why me?" Kagome refused to leave her safety against Ciel's neck to meet his eyes.

Dancing over her quivering thigh Ciel pulled her against his loin and grounded himself, "There are far too many answers for your question, milady." At her shudder at his intense, _visible_ want of her Ciel shifted, to continue his worship, "Although perhaps the simplest one would be that I am merely following your wishes."

Kagome muffled her whimpers at what poked at her hip, "But our contract is fulfilled?" His silky short hair offered some comfort, she found, that it helped distracted her from Ciel's touches on her half-naked body.

"Yes, and you're mine." Ciel dragged down the neckline of her negligee to uncover her breasts and kissed the skin there, "You've made it easier for me to keep you, milady."

His teeth, _sharp_ teeth, trailing across her white skin had her arching, though she felt no pain. It was the strange sensation that had her shivering with the knowledge that her servant—a devil who disguised as a man, had no longer wore an appearance of a man. She didn't want to look and couldn't contain her whimpers, "But Ciel... _how am I alive?_ Why me?"

Kagome bit back a cry, at the sharp ends of his talon-nails ragging her dress and his course long tongue that was sure to be black in color. She buried her face in his bicep, at his voice that trembled her throat from the vibration and lust, "I didn't say you were alive, milady, nor did I say you were dead. I simply made you mine."

"You—!" She lost her breath then, when she found her back on the softness of their shared plush mattress. Kagome refused to open her eyes at the devil before her and squirmed at his knees compressing her small, _so human_ body. The heavy heat she felt pressing against her covered belly had her aching, with a want that she wasn't sure should belong to a sane woman.

Tossing her arms over her eyes at the blast of chilly air at her frame and the sounds of fabric tearing Kagome shivered and knocked her knees together, "Ciel, am I…like you now?" She bore the slight pain when he snapped the last of her sleepwear from her body.

All it did was to have her longing for their physical reunion.

Damn him.

Ciel shifted so to manipulate her legs to settle them against his angular hips and ran down his inhuman palms across the silky flesh on her thighs, "When I am done with you, you will be." He breathed in her soft scent deeply and lowered himself to his soon to-be bride, "As you agreed, you'll be mine for this eternity and the next, forever devoted to me." At Kagome's quiet whimpers he tangled his hands to part the arms she'd used to shield herself from looking at his hellish form and rolled down his hips to evoke a moan, "Look at me, my love, _look at me_."

She tasted his breath on her lips and warred with her fear to follow his quiet demand. Biting back an urge to cry at the appearance no human can hope to describe she saw his eyes— _blue eyes_. Such human eyes had quietened her nervous heart, "…Ciel?" They were so unlike the eyes Ciel had worn in his disguise—they were nothing more than a shade of color to hide his true nature. Even then there were no hints of humanity in them and only emotions he'd seemed to display were either his arrogance, wrath, or lust.

Surrounded by blackness and inhumanity there was love in those blues. Something that she'd never seen before in her monster. All the fear and hesitations faded, "Ciel?" Her heart thudded when he moved his talons to cup her face.

Ciel hadn't said a single word, when he weighted his lips upon hers.

Unlike every kiss they'd shared before, all demanding and lusty, this one had Kagome nearly crying at how tender he was. Ciel never was such with her before, and she was ever only familiar with his lust and seductions without an ounce of love. Clutching his wrists she felt him entering and found his thumbs prodding her to open her mouth. Lost in the world of unfamiliarity she took his long tongue and bored the slow inches of him slipping into her warmth.

He was never quite this slow—he'd tease, but he hardly had much patience beyond her first time with him.

She hadn't realized she was crying, until she felt a slight brush of knife-like edge from his thumb to sweep away her tears and his tongue wasn't pushing against her throat anymore, "You're mine from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, milady," he murmured against her lips, "and I'm a selfish creature." With a swift jerk of his hips, Kagome hitched her breath at how full she felt—so much fuller than she'd experienced before.

"What was it…" Kagome couldn't keep her moans, when Ciel grounded against her, "about me that you wanted so much?"

Drifting down a hand to clench onto her hip and drawing slight blood from the nitpicks of his blackened claws Ciel found a slow rhythm and trailed a kiss away from her lips, " _Everything._ " With a grunt he found bliss in Kagome's smaller body, " _Everything,_ milady—one would say a demon don't love," pulling a cry from her he continued his relentless pursuit for their joined pleasure, "but we _do_. We _love_ differently, _selfishly_ , from the moment we find our one. We will never love anyone else. It is too _dangerous_ ," he gnawed his teeth against her throat, relishing in the taste of the sweetness of her skin, "for us to love for we will destroy all in sight if our chosen is harmed."

Kagome wondered if she should be afraid—but she was far too lost in his attention to care, with the tenseness climbing to an almost painful degree from his slow pace.

Shuddering at her tightness—she was _perfect_ , Ciel moaned at the flavor of his lady's blood from the accidental cuts his teeth created, "For all what I can do, for what I am, and what I had done to you," he sheathed himself in against with a swiftness that had Kagome gasping, "will you love me?"

She struggled to speak through the haze of pleasure Ciel was drowning her with, "You wouldn't let me go." Tangling her hands through his too-long lock that grew sudden from his transformation Kagome pressed a kiss over his forehead and minded his horns. She absently wondered how loud her heartbeats were, before she jerked onto a hold on these horns and choked on a cry when Ciel slammed back into her, his pace picking up in speed and force.

"You'd be correct, milady." Ciel gnashed his teeth, with possessiveness washing over his senses, "I would never let you go. Would you love me still?" He dug into his nails into her skin, leaving behind the reds that would never linger again on her white flesh in matters of hours, " _Will you accept me as your husband?"_

Crossing her ankles at his back, there was no other answer she could think of, "Yes!"

Kagome only remembered his snarl—a snarl of triumph, and the whiteness that blinded her for a moment. She found her womb burning with the copious proof of Ciel's love for her and her warmth was still so full of him—he wasn't willing to leave. It hurts to breathe too, with his weight settling on top of her. Her hands had resettled onto his broad shoulders, clinging so he would never leave her.

Neither spoke—their heavy breathing was the only sound that filled her bedroom.

But, it didn't last, when Ciel wrapped his hands around her waist and rumbled his laughter against her collarbone, "Milady, there's much works to do to be done to finalize our marriage." He moved away from their joining, only to slam himself back into her warmth again, and dragged a cry from his lady's throat, "And I'm not done with you just yet. The night and next will be long, but," at Kagome's legs knocking against his back from his declaration Ciel grinned and straightened himself back onto his knees, "as your butler and _your_ husband, I'll ensure you will enjoy all that I've planned for you and us."

"You're…such a bastard, Ciel." Kagome shuddered though not from the nervousness or fear—no, it was from a mix of the pleasure he was inflicting upon her and anticipation. Even trying to wiggle her hips from his grips had her paralyzed with euphoria—whatever he was doing to her, his powers were involved.

Leering down to her inebriated state he chuckled and lowered himself down to her face, mindful of the dangling pieces of jewelry that hang from his horns, "Perhaps, but I always keep my words, milady." Ciel muffled her groans with his lips and tangled his claws with her hands. Somewhere underneath his breaths Kagome thought, and _hoped_ , she heard these three little words.

He was a fool to love a human like her—but she was no better with a demon like him.


	51. Black Butler: Ciel Phantomhive V

Note: takes place in an alternative future after Victorian era, AU for Kagome and both characters are of age. You may also consider this piece as a prequel for the previous CielKag piece.

Not smut, but does have suggestive themes. You've been warned.

* * *

" _For the price of thy soul, this one shall seek thy vengeance and serve ye til thy end. Is that what thee desired?"_

" _Yes! Please…for all what they did to my mother—my_ brother! _I'll see them_ dead _!"_

" _Thy wish, this one shall fulfill."_

It had been well over four years since he entered in a contract with his mistress. He'd came to the sounds of desperation and loudly condemning her Gods for abandoning their most favored, at the price of her dead mother's soul. He offered her unachievable power and protection, in exchange for her soul also—her mother didn't quite sate him. She was a little more than an appetizer, really.

But, it was through her that he found himself the most delicious soul he'd ever laid an eye on.

It was _so_ delicious that he genuinely did not want to take a bite. A nibble, maybe, but she was far too beautiful to eat. _No_ , he wanted to _keep_ her for himself, to corrupt and mold her into his image. Even if she'd reject his offer, he held doubt he would ever leave her be—haunting her until she'd no other choice but to embrace him.

However, under the fog of despair and rage she accepted.

Neither quality she'd displayed since, once she accepted the role the young Queen offered—wearing nothing but deadly calmness and frank resignation to her inevitable fate with occasional faring temper. All of the previous Watchdogs died off long ago in violent manners, and none were willing to take up the cursed position. With his guidance and insistences she became the sole Lady upon the ashes of the Phantomhive—a name that he long since forgotten was once his. So, there she was, sitting pretty at her desk reading through the proposals and drinking her favorite tea he earlier brewed.

"Ciel," Kagome murmured, and to his disappointment she hadn't shift her pretty blue eyes from the papers, "can you make an appointment with Ms. Yaling? I'm becoming quite concerned with how she was running my hotels in the west."

Ciel fluttered close his dark eyes and bowed, "Of course, milady. What time would you prefer?"

Finally she glanced up, to Ciel's hidden delight, and set aside her tea, "Anytime after lunch would be fine. I'd rather not host her for a meal if I can help it. She was quite a dreadful woman to tolerate." Kagome then huffed, paging through her stack of papers, "She could afford to lose some weight too."

Ah, she was in a sour mood. He wasn't surprised, as a particular date is approaching quick. His lady is hardly the type to judge and belittle others, so her current mannerism was telling enough. Coughing to keep his laughter within Ciel shook his head, "Your words could be more polite, milady." He might as well tease her, to alight her delightful temper.

She didn't take the bait, "No one else is here but you." Kagome snorted and flapped her hand at him, "I hadn't a mood to feel guilty of my poor opinions in the past few days. Now then," she grabbed another stack of her workload, "off with you. Don't let me to keep you from your duties, Ciel."

"Of course, milady, as you wish." With a bow he took a leave—as much as he hadn't a wish to.

But, it granted him an opportunity to muse over their approaching anniversary of the tragedy she suffered. At the echoing sounds of his dress shoes over the wooden floor, he curled a wicked smile at the first time he saw his lady. She was the very perfect picture of a blood-ridden broken soul that he'd lost his breath.

Upon her agreement to accept his hands he pillaged the entire village for turning against her and her family. Sacrificing her family, skinning her brother alive in front of her eyes, to appease whatever God reigning over their pathetic village proved to be their fatal mistake—because the Hell came.

Funny that, really. He'd even laughed about the irony once his new owner was out of his earshot.

There were still works to be done though.

His mistress' worthless hometown were fed reasons to fear their holy guardians by unknown entities. _Kumo_. It was the last thing they'd heard the ringleader to say, upon dying in the devil's grasp. She would not rest until whoever responsible had been punished and their reasons given, to find her closures.

She lost everyone she knew and loved. There were no one by her side anymore—for all who she once treasured were in the very town he destroyed. She only had him—the demon she summoned. He promised her companionship.

Something he was quite happy to provide—though he was quite keen on _giving_ more than what they had now.

Well, his fingers curled around a sleek handle of cradled phone and plucked out a book full with numbers, he will keep his mistress company soon enough.

* * *

Kagome threw herself into her works, to pretend that the incoming anniversary isn't approaching quick. No matter how hard she tries though, she couldn't curb her resentments from brewing. She couldn't resent her butler—after all he was the reason why she still lived, but…she was only _15_ years old when she lost everything.

It wasn't the most premature age there is, she knew, but she had everything going for her. Her future promised to be bright, with her loved ones at her side. She was going to be a proud guardian, a _miko_ , to defend her home from the evil—a role highly esteemed in that side of region and someone she once loved for years since childhood was _finally_ courting her properly. Now, she had no one but a creature with a forever damned soul she had to called hers and the _future_ that _he_ molded for her.

She knew he did it for her so she can see her vengeances through and he'd get his promised meal as his payment.

Wealth would pave ways for her, easily.

But, she was hardly a vengeful person. She was always just… _Kagome_. She loved life. She was raised to protect the others and to love them as they were. Now, she was the opposite of who she once was, essentially an assassin to satisfy the too-young Queen's whims.

If she had to be resentful, it'd have to be at herself.

 _Why was she so weak!?_

Kagome paused at the sound of something cracking, and blinked at her papers blotted with black ink, "Oh." With an aggravated sigh she set to clean up her mess she'd made with breaking her pen. There is no salvaging the documents—she'd have to ask Ciel to return the papers anew.

At the knockings from her office door Kagome didn't look back, "Come in." She said, as she wiped down her hands from the black stains and was failing.

"I've heard noises." Ciel frowned, his footsteps informing her he was heading inside, "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer his question and instead extended the stack of papers expectedly to him, "Would you mind fixing these for me, please?" Kagome bored her eyes on him, her face neutral.

Ciel eyed her for a brief moment, before he nodded and accepted the documents, "Yes, of course, milady." With a flick of his wrist the ink blots vanished and he returned the articles, "Would that be all?"

Picking up the saucer she handed it to her butler, "May I have another cup of tea with honey?" Kagome gazed over the paper, minding her stained hands. Like her face her voice was also plain from emotions, "Otherwise, yes, that'd be all."

Taking the plate Ciel caught the stains on her skin, "…milady," Settling the saucer back down on her desk he closed in.

Kagome jolted when Ciel grabbed her hands, "What—?" She flustered at how warm his grips were.

"These hands are dirty," he murmured, lowering his head until his lips touched her knuckles, "milady, this won't do at all." Sweeping down his thumb Ciel's eyes fluttered close and smiled at Kagome's puzzled and flustered expression she addressed at him.

"What are you—?"

Ciel tutted and tightened his grasps, planting a startlingly numbing kiss on her skin, "Please take better care of these lovely hands of yours, milady." Kagome squeaked breathlessly when his red-tinted eyes blinked open and caught her eyes, "These will be mine someday and I do not want them to be anymore dirtied than they already are."

Kagome jerked her hands back, her skin red, "That's enough out of you, Ciel, get back to work!" She rubbed her wrists and fought herself not to tremble in front of the demonic butler.

Chuckling, Ciel straightened up and smiled, "Yes, milady—and I speak nothing but the truth," he reminded coolly as he paced evenly to the trolley he left in her office earlier, "you—the entirety of _you_ will be mine _soon_."

Gritting her teeth she snapped back, "I told you to get back to work!"

"As you wish, my lady." His retreating laugh was chilling, washing away the heat burning against the surface of her skin. The moment the door fell closed Kagome released her shudder and grasped her hands to her heaving chest.

Squeezing her eyes shut at the confusion of feelings and uncertainties Kagome rubbed her fingers against her palms and found them lacking the greases of the black ink, "Wh—" She peered at the state of her hands and realized Ciel spirited the stains away from her skin. Kagome slumped into her seat and closed her fists again, "What was that all about?"

From a glance on the closest corner of her desk she saw her tea full once more, when she was fully well aware her butler hadn't fill it up or relocated it. Kagome rubbed the goosebumps away and felt _completely_ naked, as if there were eyes on her from _everywhere_ and exposed her for what she really was. Shaking her head and couldn't help not shuddering Kagome muttered to herself, her nails grazing over printed words, "You're being silly, Kagome."

Ciel wouldn't mean it like _that_ , would he?

* * *

Kagome could _still_ feel his demonic eyes from all angles, caressing every inch of her body as a lover would. She had to be losing her sanity. It was so disconcerting that she wasn't even brave enough to strip herself from her day dress into her sleeping gown. She even went as far to refuse a bath being drawn from Ciel, stating she'd take it in the morning.

Breaking into a tremble she cupped her face and settled her weight onto her lofty bed, "I'm being driven mad." She decided. Tucking in her legs Kagome took a deep breath to cleanse her mind from the unease, "It's just nothing." It was a poor conviction, but it was enough.

Or so she told herself, as she slid herself underneath the duvet and screwed shut her eyes, "It's just nothing," Kagome whispered and buried herself. She pulled in the blanket in between her thighs, the private region uncomfortable for hours since she sensed that impure sensation.

 _Why now?_

Kagome wasn't _that_ oblivious to miss how attractive her butler was, from that rare bewitching smile often reserved only for his mistress, his charcoal-dark hair, to those brilliant deep sapphire blue eyes of his. That neat grey suit he wore helped nothing and his frank personality was quite charming according to many (a trait Kagome herself personally hadn't suffered, Ciel was nothing but overly attentive toward her). Ciel, the proud butler of the Lady of the Ashes, the Misfortune One, and the lone Watchdog of the Queen Victoria the Third—a few of the longwinded titles the society bestowed her upon her commencement ceremony, had a large following of vying suitors for his appearance alone.

None were lucky to keep his attention for long, as his top priorities had always involved his lady in some shape or form.

Having a handsome man like her butler happily at her beck and call would be enough to indict lust for most women.

But it had been easy for her to disregard her own needs and wants, her heart beat only for her first love then. As time gone by though, she became weaker and less resistant to his charms. Kagome was tired of being alone, waiting for her end.

The thoughts of her calling it quit on her hunt for the vengeance and truth and bending her neck for the inevitable execution became a frequent guest in her mind. It would be fine if she humored herself, right? A frown tugged at her lips.

She shook her head into her pillows and flinched at one memory flashing across her eyes.

Ciel's true appearance as a monster he truly is, an eldritch abomination almost, had her clawing into her mattress and swallowed her whimpers. He was _so_ beautifully horrifying, that she knew that no mere mortal would've lived long after a single glance at his being, their sanity lost and is driven to commit suicide to escape the madness—if he so much willed them to. She was one, if any, of few lucky ones who saw him as he was and still had her mind intact.

He was hypnotizing in that way (or one of the many, she was sure), that he had her feeling _comfortable_ with his frighteningly sickening state, his cooing distorted voice had her mind _clear_ on that day. Even she found peace in his too-many limbs when he carried her away from the once-beloved village he destroyed on her order that she fell asleep without fear in her heart and mind.

When she woke up after and saw that the nightmare was her reality, Ciel reformed himself into a handsome _human_ male and served her with glee. As if he never showed himself as an inhuman creature and choked his then-shadow black skin with blood of those who tortured her and her family.

But she would _never_ forget what he really looked like.

Despite finding the safety in her predator's arms, the seeds of fear still took roots in her heart.

That, she wondered, was why she couldn't bear even the idea of admitting her feelings toward her butler—her monster, to herself. Her monster wasn't meant to be loved, in the same manner she wasn't destined to be loved. It felt wrong.

But she had been feeling wrong since the day she accepted the demon's proposal and entered his contract—in the futile name of vengeance. So, does it really matter if she lusted for Ciel?

He was—is her faithful servant, who would do her no wrong, her coy advisor who would never misled her, and, as much as she was reluctant to think this, Ciel was her dearest friend. In the end, there was only him who remained, when her pursuit of darkness chased all else away. There were few allies in her world, whatever compassion she had smoldered in crackling charcoals of what she left behind. Silver of its remains she reserved only for the young children, who were oftentimes sinless and faultless in the cruel world they were born in.

Kagome still liked children, it had been a lifelong dream of hers to be a mother—but now that dream was fleeting, too far away for it to be a reality. She couldn't bear the idea of burdening her broods with her sins and accursed them to the throne of Phantomhive. Sliding shut her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome fully intended to leave nothing behind and keep the family name, a name that was never meant to be hers, _dead_.

Her mind riddled with uneasy thoughts, Kagome failed to register a tingle behind her eyes. A taletelling sign of her butler's quietly-intimidating presence. She stiffened at his cooing voice, "Pardon my intruding, milady," Kagome bit back a snarl at the implications behind Ciel's words but she refused to free herself from her cocoon to glance over, the soft lights of his candles indicting his nearness, "but you're still awake and I am concerned," Ciel's dress shoes told her he was closing in, "it is 2am." He added.

She winced—that _late_? Still not peeling apart her blanket Kagome huddled in deeper and ignored the taste of guilt, "Was having troubles sleeping, that's all." her voice was thick and course.

There was a sigh, "I suppose that should not be a surprise, _our_ ," Kagome paused at that word choice, "anniversary is soon."

She said nothing and tugged her face under the duvet when she saw the stark silhouette at her bedside. Kagome swallowed a whimper and twisted her hips at Ciel's wicked tone washing over her heated body, "Now, _now_ ," her eyes snapped wide open and stared at the shadowed color of the cover at a hand encompassing her shoulder, his touches rare. The strangely possessive grip told her _everything_ she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, "don't turn me away and do let me help you, my dear lady." Even through the dense layer of her blanket she could _feel_ his lips on her ear.

Kagome's throat went parched when Ciel trailed his gloved hand down from her shoulder to her jutted hip and tucked in her bottom lip at his dancing fingers, "I am _happy_ to assist you with your needs—even _physical_." Ciel persuaded with a low purr. She couldn't smother her whimpers when she felt his lips again and at the dip of weight in her bed, "You _smell_ absolute divine when you're in need of a lover's touch."

She _burned_ at this relevance.

 _This bastard knew the entire time she was aching?!_

Kagome wanted to die right there and then.

Her temper fared and eroded her humiliation. Kagome jumped from her side and threw off her cocoon, revealing herself to her butler in the pale glow of his candles. She barked, "You son of—that's none of your—?!" A cry interrupted her rant and she found herself bouncing on her mattress, caged in by Ciel's masculine body. Kagome lost herself into those beautiful brimstone red eyes in the dark, shivering at the suffocating lust roaring in Ciel's glare, "Ci—"

Ciel closed in, barely but not quite touching his lips to his lady's, and whispered, "Your wishes, my beloved lady, are my commands." He reminded coolly, his lips curling upward, "If my lady desires my touches— _my body_ , I will provide with pleasures." Ciel chuckled at her shivers and loosening his grip from one of Kagome's wrists, he rose his hand to pet her damp lips, "If she wants me ready and eager in the very hallway outside, then I shall corrupt it with her. I will violate every corner and surface in this very manor for her, even."

She squirmed when she realized what the heavy weight was pressing against her knees, her skin flushed red, "C-Ciel, I—" Try as she might, Kagome couldn't tear herself away from his haunting evil eyes. Soft strokes of his gentle petting and his words fed fervors in her needy body.

"Whatever my lady lusts for, I will give," Ciel murmured, slowly rising his body off from Kagome's and freed her from his imprisonment, "I will have her body ruined and sated with nothing but me and my sins." He danced his fingernails over her rapidly beating sternum, teasing her lacy negligee, "As I am her— _your_ servant, _I will provide_."

Whimpering at his departure Kagome felt _lost_ when Ciel's eyes faded to the cool blue and under the cloak of the night, "I…" She twitched when the dip in her bed was gone and folded in her thighs to her breasts—that suddenly felt _heavy_.

"Whatever you wishes," Ciel sounded a smile, "I am your servant, waiting on knees and hands for you. But, I do _not_ give and take, unless you are willing."

A devil's temptation.

Twisting the edge of her nightgown with her fists, Kagome hesitated.

Then, without another thought, she gave in to the true eternal damnation, "Touch me, take me—corrupt me." Unknowingly she sealed her fate to his side, as his bride to the end of everything.

Ciel grinned a wicked grin, "As you wish, my dearest lady."

Closing her eyes Kagome gasped at his touches and then at his lips passionately on hers. It was fitting, she realized, that her lover would be her most faithful butler. It would be him she'd lose her soul to, as his meal. He'd be the very last thing she'll see at the end of her life, being ferried away into the Hell.

Because, in the end, there would only be him—her devil.

—end

* * *

A/N: Hi, yes, I'm still alive and this is so unbeta'd. Deal with it, lol. I'm not quite sure how to feel about this piece, but I hope it's an enjoyable read just the same!

Anyway, I'm deciding to give _some_ leeways on requests here on ffn and a03 (of which I sorely needed to update, whoops). You, my reader, _may_ request a prompt with **ships I already wrote/published** , but keep it **simple** and horror/dark/yandere-related.

Since I liked writing dark stories and I am a horrible piece of trash. However, slice of life and smut (censored, similar in previous published styles here in ffn—fully explicit won't be a common thing with LIA) are acceptable. I reserve the rights to reject your requests though, especially if that's all the meat in your review.

 **If you leave a comment on my works, more likely it is for me to consider your suggestions.**

The reason why I'm extending the requests here on ffn and a03 instead of just tumblr, is solely because I really needed to write more scenarios lol.

Anyway, see you around!


	52. Black Butler: Sebastian Michaelis III

Accidentally deleted anon prompt, inspired by numerous SebaKag headcanons I had in tumblr: Sebastian called upon an extra help and surprised all when he revealed one particular fact about himself in the form of one individual (or something along that line).

Warning: dark implications

* * *

"Who are you?" Ciel blinked. His question was quickly drowned out by a white flood of light exploding in his home and then was followed by a rolling rumble of a thunder.

Despite how deafening the storm was, their newest guest tipped her waist, "Greeting," she declared, disregarding her drenched state and the stormy weather outside. "the butler of this household called upon m—"

"My dearest," Sebastian strolled past the startled Ciel and minded the old man who let the woman in, "you're _absolutely_ drenched!" He lamented, tugging her soaked jacket loose.

"Your…" Ciel started, eying Sebastian's broad back, " _dearest?_ "

He caught a brief grimace from the woman's hair-plastered face at that word, when Sebastian turned away to acknowledge Ciel's question, "Ah," the butler beamed, "this is my wife, Kagome."

She had a name?

Unlike her husband's radiating face, Kagome broadcasted nothing and her eyes—they were grayer than Ciel's, were blank. She bowed again, "Starting today, I'll be working for the young Lord Phantomhive and his household—so please do accept me into your folds, milord."

Stilling, Ciel wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he numbly nodded. Another monster in his home sounded redundant, but as his mind turned, he saw more benefits than drawbacks, "Ah, welcome. Don't mind the bare bone status…" He tried, referencing the lack of servants in his grand home.

For the first time, Kagome shot him a smile. It was small but it was there, "I've been made aware," for a monster, she seemed remarkably _human_ , "your butler reached out to me for assistance. I'll do you proud, Young Master."

"It's late," Sebastian cut in, his hand compressed Kagome's small shoulder, "you should sleep."

Ciel paused, eying his newest servant. Something about her didn't _match_ with Sebastian as his apparent wife. He couldn't put his finger on it—she was beautiful and she personalized elegant, even through her water-plastered hair (as of which Sebastian was fettling over, attempting to smooth it down while shielding his unprofessionalism with his back at his master) and dripping heavy clothes.

Unlike his butler's perfect Englishman appearance, from sharp angles in his features to his tall height, this Kagome looked as _soft_ almost as she was petite. From her small eyes, raven-black hair, to the roundness in her face, Ciel was able to register she was from the East. It was an…odd match, to say at least.

It was as if they were the total opposite from one other.

This set Ciel at unease.

"Milord," Sebastian reminded, "it _is_ late." Reluctantly parting himself from Kagome (Ciel swore he caught her closing her eyes from _relief_ at this departure), he closed in to the young Phantomhive, "I'll see you in your bed." Stepping on the first step, Sebastian craned his head back to the awaiting old man, "Tanaka, will you please tend to her? I'll return shortly."

Giving the head butler a nod of acknowledgement Tanaka cupped Kagome's elbow, "Come, come, we should fetch you something dry to wear and a nice hot cup of tea, hm?" Willingly she followed without a word, leaving behind a trail of water in her wake.

Ciel took a step back and hitting his bare ankles with another step on the stair, when the trail disappeared just as quickly as she left them from the tail of her skirt. He grimaced at his butler's knowing smile, "Is she as human as you are?"

"She _is_ my lovely wife." Sebastian replied, his smile deepening.

Turning away he gripped the rail and took to the upper floor, "You should tell her to be more human then. You're lucky Tanaka is getting into his years—or he'd ask questions I couldn't answer." Ciel quipped, referencing to the too-quick evaporation of the wet trace.

Sebastian chuckled and, although he knew Ciel wouldn't see him, he bowed, "Yes, milord, though if I may come to her defense," he started and stalled Ciel from reaching his room, "perhaps she'd wish to inform you without words? My dear is a clever kitten, that one."

"Hm." Ciel resumed his destination and bit back the urge to curl his lips in disgust at his butler's affections for cats, "Regardless, as her employer, I should interview her just the same." He shot Sebastian a glare, "I would also appreciate you informing me beforehand, _earlier_ —this is quite last minute."

Breezing past his small master Sebastian twisted his hand on the doorknob and opened the door for Ciel, his smile brittle, "You did press a need for additional servants and it does fall on my responsibilities to hold interviews for the new hands, no?"

Ciel amended, "I'll let this one past," he took to his vacanted bed, "but next time, _tell me beforehand_. I don't need another servant half-drowned on their way here." At Sebastian's confirmation he flipped the cover over himself and grunted at yet another explosion of drumming thunders outside, "Also, do keep your…public affections to the _minimum_. I would rather not see such displays in my home." He refused to look at his servant's face, knowing he'd be displeased.

His lips thinning into a firm line, Sebastian bowed, "…As you wish, milord. I'll keep our relationships undisclosed outside our door then." Stepping back to the door he stated, "Sleep well, we'll see you in the morning."

Flames flickered and smothered out from its wick, blanketing the room in the darkness. Ciel sniffed and burrowed into his bed at the sudden flash of white from a lightning outside his window. The tree crackled its limbs against the glass, its sound unholy with the pummeling rain.

Ciel hoped the weather would die soon and unveil the spring morning to its sunny demeanor.

He'd hate to have it matching this Kagome's bitterness on her very first day as his new maid.

* * *

Ciel didn't remember falling asleep with how heavily his windows had been battered by the storm and kept him up, but at the light dancing across his eyes, he twitched underneath the cover. He hadn't had a moment to breathe when the brightness hit with full force, "Hmph..." he grounded the sole of his palm into his eyes.

"Good morning, Young Master," he stilled—this wasn't the voice he was used to. Ciel threw the duvet aside to see the woman from last night readying the trolley instead of his butler, "pardon my presence." Kagome tilted her head at his grabbing over his right eye, straightening the morning papers to him and kept his tea awaiting for his reach, "I know you're expecting…Mr. Michaelis," she tested his name, "but he requested that I am to wake you while he is readying the breakfast. He will come and help dress you in a moment. I hope," Kagome evened her shoulders, "that isn't inconvenient for you?"

Plucking the papers from her hands Ciel grimaced and dropped his hand, "That's fine, I guess." He remembered last minute Kagome was the devil's wife. Of course she knew about their contract in his eye.

"Until Mr. Michaelis arrives, I'll keep your company—if that is alright with you, of course." Kagome handed down the teacup in Ciel's expectant hands, "It's hot, be careful."

Swirling the liquid Ciel glanced upward to her, "…It's fine if you just call him Sebastian, you know."

"…Understood, I'll be sure to label him as such by you, milord." Kagome bowed.

Ciel blinked in surprise at the flavor of his tea when it flowed over his tongue, "…What is this tea?" He drew back and eyed it. It was… _good_. He thought Sebastian's brews excellent, but this one was the best by far. There was sweetness to it, but somehow it didn't taste artificial with the earthy tone. It was honey, he bet, but the color wasn't accurate either.

"Ah, is it not to your taste?" Kagome worried, "It's Earl Grey, which I was told was your favorite. Had I brewed it wrong?" She raised a hand to her lips and her brows were quirked high with incertainties.

She looked…so much more human than Sebastian was.

"Not..at all. It was the best tea I ever had." Ciel murmured, his eyes wide at the maid, "H-how did you brew it?"

Kagome kept her head down, "I added a small ratio of honey and milk, but everything else is the same as of how Sebastian brewed it." At his awed expression, she deflected, "He _did_ mention that I have quite a talent to tea brewing though and insisted that I make the morning tea for you."

"I…you should make tea for me from now on." Ciel decided, startling Kagome.

She fretted, "Oh, good heaven, no—"

Ciel ignored her flustered state, though he did note just _how_ different she was from Sebastian, "Do keep impressing me, Kagome." He downed the tea.

"Ah, I'll do you proud then, milord," Kagome pulled down her hands to her lap and maintained her expression to neutral, "would that be all?"

"Second helping, if that's alright." Ciel allowed the porcelain to slip from his hands and watched her to refill it. When the brown color reached to close to the lip of his cup, the door clicked open and in strolled Sebastian.

He was much more chipper than Ciel was used to and he grimaced at that, "Good morning, milord. I see that you liked the tea?" That face looked wrong on Sebastian, Ciel decided.

Blowing hot air off from his tea Ciel took a long sip. Swallowing the mouthful he nodded, "I do. I'm impressed—I didn't think anyone would outbest you in the tea brewing, but…" He trailed off, with a small part of him hoping to harm Sebastian's pride.

Instead, Sebastian's smile grew, "Even I cannot hope to achieve certain perfection." His eyes warmed at his wife.

"You flatter me," Kagome murmured, though she never looked at his way once. She nodded to the young lord, "if you wishes me to brew you teas from now on, I'll do so."

Ciel finished his tea, "Please do." He surrendered his cup and flipped his feet from the mattress to the floor, "If you'll excuse us, Kagome?"

Blinking, Kagome realized and gained a slight fluster on her cheeks at forgetting Ciel's need to get dressed, "Ah, yes, pardon me. I'll take my leave and take the trolley with." In a brisk, she'd packed everything up on the cart and then vanished from the room.

"She did leave you a good first impression, did she not?" Sebastian chuckled, his fingers pinching the shoulders of Ciel's nightwear to drag it off from his small person. Like Kagome's swiftness, the next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian tugged on his dress shirt, "She'll work hard to ensure your safety and happiness."

Humming Ciel picked up a foot, "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

It was a spur of the moment. He'd been practicing his dart throwing, his time briefly freed from his work. A peek of white in the corner of his eye told him the new maid was with his butler, awaiting whatever order he had. Curling in his fingers on the sleek, painted wood, Ciel didn't think twice.

His hand blurred and the dart was gone, lunging at his new target.

It never reached its bullseye, snapping out from the air into a black-gloved hand, "You seemed to have lost this one, milord." Kagome closed in, murmuring as she returned the dart.

"Hm," Ciel said nothing else, resuming his little practice game.

Sebastian's chuckle was spine-chilling cool, "Pardon our young master, he have a habit of testing us, dear."

"I see." Kagome's reply was frank.

* * *

If there was ever a perfect time to test his maid's full set of skills, it was now.

The meeting with his father's old business partner was a trap. The man wanted Ciel Phantomhive dead and had struck multiple men on his property, intending to rid any and all potential competitions to his business. It was simple for Ciel to turn the tables against him.

After third 'veiled' attempt on his life inside of his own home, he wasn't ignorant to these of same terrible ilk's greed any longer. Sebastian lost interest in humoring his childish naivety then (he initially believed his father's partners would be the loyal sorts) and made clear of it. Since then, Ciel left Sebastian to clean up his pest problems.

But, this time, Ciel wanted to see his new maid's performance, "Let her take care of this one," he disregarded the bastard's sputtering. Sebastian scared him spineless at his catching the bullets from his gun, "I want to see how she does with the garbages." He can hear other men coming, stamping with no lick of orderly manner.

Novices.

Sebastian hummed and dropped his head into a brief nod, "Very well," he met Kagome's eyes, "do a good work, dear." He was almost crooning, something rubbed Ciel strange.

"Of course." She bowed, "Shall I let them come or shall I dispatch them outside to keep the mess minimal?"

Ciel waved her away, "I'll let you two clean up." He shot his former partner a glance and gestured at Sebastian to him, "Perhaps Mr. Adams should watch the performance with us."

Mr. Adams was colorless, but a laughter fled when the windows shattered and prompted Sebastian to shield Ciel from the raining glass, "You're dead, you're good as dead!"

Brushing the bits of glass from his trousers, Ciel shook his head and pressed away from Sebastian, "We'll see about that." When the last word fled his lips, he caught Kagome lifted the edge of her long skirt and crossed her feet. A proper curtsy.

"Greeting, strangers," she kept her pose and in spite of the guns pointing at her face, "but I'm afraid I cannot allow such ill manners to continue—" A gun exploded.

Something shiny rained from her skirt, glittering in the light.

In a blink, Kagome dropped to the ground and gathered every fallen object in her hands. A silver knife then appeared in the gunman's forehead, "Corrections are needed," she murmured in the midst of a deafening storm of bullets. A flurry of white and black flared from her legs, as she darted from each and every silver metal.

Things went deathly still. She hopped to her feet, almost dancing, and patted her skirt smooth, "A thorough clean up is sorely needed." Kagome sighed at the piles of fallen bodies at her feet and at several splotches of red on her apron. She turned her head to the wide-eyed lord, "How did I do, milord?" She grimaced at the hole-riddled wall behind him.

Ciel couldn't help a sputter. It happened so quick. She curtsied as a lady would to greet their unwanted guests, rained what looked like silver knives from underneath her skirt, and then proceeded to use them to snuff the life out of the intruders. Barely a half-minute later, she was finished and surrounded herself with dead men.

Seeing Sebastian's performance was one thing, but this Kagome was another. It was as if she made art out from her killings, flaws a beautiful addition on her dress, while Sebastian was meticulous down to the last detail and kept himself spotless. Neither were nothing short of breathtaking.

"Ah-ahh!" Mr. Adams was choking on his tears at the gory vision of his good men dead on the floor. There was no escape, trapped by the butler's hands on his shoulders. He whimpered at Sebastian's audible amusement, "Wh-what…?"

Sebastian was grinning, "She is quite lovely, is she not?"

Ciel shallowed his fear and plastered on an unimpressed mask, "Indeed, she did a quick job of her work. I expect no less from you two." Propping his hand under his chin, he blew air at the sorry sight of his business partner, "Too bad, I liked the potentials you were offering, but you got greedy."

Mr. Adams sobbed, kicking his feet in an attempt to get away from his keeper, "What a—are you three?"

"Do what you two like with him," Ciel dismissed answering him, bored, "I'm done with this game." He shifted from his seat, made to remove himself from the room. He'd rather not see what his inhuman servants planned to do to the sorry bastard.

Both bowed at his retreating back, "Yes, milord." They chorused.

Ciel stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder to Kagome, "Keep up the good work, Kagome." With that he was gone.

The door hadn't yet clicked its latch when the room, initially still with the afternoon light, was draped in pitch-black blackness. Mr. Adams couldn't find strength to scream at what unfolded in front of his very eyes, frostbites creeping down from his neck. He could only watch helplessly when the _abomination_ stretched its spidery limb over to pet the maid's—who stayed largely the same saved for few features, cheek.

He wanted to stab his ears at the distorting voice the creature created, " **Good kitten, you did me proud.** "

Kagome closed her bright red eyes, impervious to the monster's touches, "Thank you, dear." When it curled over her head, she added, "We should clean up quickly." She eyed Mr. Adams.

There was pity in these devilish eyes.

" **Oh, yes, we should. We have so much to do.** " The monster rumbled its amusement, when Mr. Adams gagged on his own tongue at what was squeezing his neck, " _ **So much to do**_ **.** " It practically giggled.

Coldness was all he remembered, with no end to the fires that struck to his skin.

* * *

He barely remembered the days before she arrived at his doorstep, half-drowned in the furious storm. Kagome, for all of her quietness before her husband, proved herself to be a good company. Within the chaos of his home she served as a true voice of reason to, not only to him, but to the rest of his new servants.

Sebastian tried—but he never truly understood humans as well as Kagome did. Though no one dared to criticize his disciplines, he simply wasn't good at keeping Baldroy, Finnian, and Meirin in line. Kagome utilized rewards and gentle corrections to encourage better behaviors, making the trios less of a court jester they were before in their early beginning as the servants in his household. She had done the same with Ciel, preferring using his failures against him than to lash scores on his wrists like Sebastian had done as punishment.

Ciel found he liked feeling like an idiot _far_ less than having bruises on his skin and prompted him to perform better for later exams and assignments. Sebastian may be best at everything he does as a butler in his household, from accounting to scheduling. But, as he soon learned, anything relating to interacting with humans (from company to teaching) Kagome had far exceeded him.

(She was an excellent cook too, though, rivaling Sebastian's talents, but Ciel supposed that comes with being some odd centuries/millennia-years old demon.)

She was also the closest thing he could've called as a friend.

Unlike Sebastian's usual underhanded remarks to provoke Ciel's temper, Kagome'd starts easy conversations on everything and nothing and expected nothing in return for it. There had been times whereas Sebastian ignored his needs of parental guidances and abandoned Ciel to deal with his own dark moments, Kagome remained close and offered whatever company she could with few words. She pulled him out from the depth and helped him to learn how breathe again, reminding him of where he was.

Ciel dimly recalled one time where he accidentally eavesdropped on Sebastian and caught him expressing his displeasure of his _dearest_ not paying him any attention at Kagome. Ciel remembered buffing him too, ordering him to let Kagome to do what she believed is best for him and his household. The butler never said anything else after that, though Ciel wasn't privy to what went on behind their door.

He'd rather not know at all, but even then, he still had pity twisting his heart. Ciel never forgot Kagome's forlorn look in her eyes from that stormy night. Whenever he could, he'd offer Kagome a small break from Sebastian—even if it was barely more than several minutes.

He sensed that she was grateful for those slight blessings.

Today was one of those days Ciel gave Kagome such a break and had her to run a handful of errands. He was bold enough to inform her to take her time in front of Sebastian and took sick pleasures into watching the butler's expressions darkening. It was also one of those rare times where Ciel was blessed with Kagome's genuine smiles before she left, almost rushing away from Sebastian's side.

Today also promised another round of shenanigans with the rest of his servants

"AHHH, FINNYYY—"

A crash rumbled across his room, the explosion felt.

Sighing, Ciel rubbed his face and burrowed deeper into his seat. He knew Sebastian would take care of whatever dilemma at hand.

It seems that whenever Kagome is gone from his home, the servants would revert to their previous selves of being clowns and break half the things they touched. Her absence was thoroughly felt. In some ways his household wouldn't survive without her, Kagome's presence too deeply rooted.

Debating if he should interfere and spare his servants from Sebastian's wrath, Ciel jolted when the door was flung open, "YOUNG MASTERRR—!" the trios piled over one other and squished the poor Meirin onto the floor.

He breathed when they righted themselves and helped each other up, "What…seemed to be a," Ciel twitched when Baldroy, Finnian, and Meirin all pulled up to his desk too close for his comfort, "problem?"

"Kagome and Sebastian is marrieddddd!" They chorused, all with a face of rejection.

Loudly sniffing Finnian sulked, "Masterrrrr, you knewww, didn't youuuu?" Like Baldroy, he had been harboring a crush on the quiet head maid.

Ciel picked his nails with a pocketknife he had on hands and relaxed into his seat, "Yes, of course I knew. What's of it?" Sebastian probably slipped this particular fact, to rub some salts in the servants' wounds. To very few's surprises he is a sadistic bastard.

He was aware both the chef and the gardener had been sniffing too closely to Kagome, but chose to do nothing about it. Ciel wasn't keen to get involved in martial conflicts, knowing they will resolve in due times. Sebastian might've been _too_ miffed but couldn't find an opening to interfere without crossing his orders from his master.

Until now, apparently.

"Kagome didn't seem to be _that_ close to him…" Finnian grounded a palm in his eye, sighing in dejection, "why didn't they tell us?"

Baldroy groaned, "That's plain cruel to misled us." Crossing his arms he kicked a foot to the ground, "Two whole years and we were never told?"

Unlike both males, Meirin wasn't wearing a face of disappointment, "They were married…" She colored her cheeks pink. A silly giggle fell from her lips. Ciel refused to give in the urge to wrinkle his nose at his maid. Out from his entire household, he found Meirin the strangest.

"I didn't think their married status is relevant," Ciel shrugged, swiveling the blade into its sheath and tucked it away in a drawer, "though I'm surprised you three never noticed they'd share the same room." He admitted.

Their cries were deafening, jolting Ciel with the suddenness, "How were we supposed to know that!?" Baldroy sputtered, "They get up before we do, and they turn in for the night after us!" The chef groaned in despair.

"Fair point," Ciel amended, "regardless, they're of the private sorts and they do care about their professional merits, so I highly doubt both Sebastian and Kagome are keen to share without disrupting their images." Tangling his fingers, he rested his elbows on his desk, "I must ask, how did you find out?"

Both of his male servants flustered and Meirin cleared her throat, "They went to Sebastian for relationship advice."

 _Ah_ , he nodded in understanding, "I see, he hadn't approve their interests in Kagome then. Sorry to hear." Sebastian must've gotten upset when they revealed who it was and exposed their married status. What a quite prick.

"I didn't think he…swung the same way as we did." Baldroy murmured morosely.

Ciel tried very hard not to choke on his saliva.

* * *

He'd gotten quite good at picking apart minuscule telltale signs of Sebastian's moods over the few short years. By a single twitch in his dark brow, Ciel could tell how incensed Sebastian was, "Are you not over their assumptions?" He noted, fighting a smile from climbing on his lips.

Sebastian overheard what the chef said. Although he'd dragged his servants elsewhere Ciel could hear how nearly his butler verbally welted the servants a good one for assuming his sexuality. Since then Sebastian's moods were a touch foul, much to Ciel's amusement.

Sebastian closed his eyes, his hands deft with refilling his master's tea, "It's not polite to assume, milord—and I do not like to be made unfaithful in front of my very dear girl." He settled the saucer in front of Ciel's hands.

"Aa, but Kagome wasn't here?" Ciel curled his fingers over the porcelain, biting his tongue of his disappointment that his drink wasn't from Kagome's batch. Something told him Kagome could care less of what occurred earlier.

If anything, it almost seemed like she resented being married to the devil.

Yet, Sebastian was far more disturbed at their relationships being threatened. Ciel grimaced at how much he felt he knew more about Kagome than his butler had. Strange, that.

"Walls have ears, milord," Sebastian reminded, before a smile bloomed, "She returned. Do let me greet her properly and I'll have her serving you her own brews in a moment."

He didn't miss Ciel's unease with his freshly-poured tea, yet he wasn't bothered. It was as he said: some perfections can only be achieved by others. Dismissing Sebastian with a wave of his hand, Ciel sighed when his butler disappeared through his door and slumped into his chair.

The tea was left untouched.

* * *

"Say," Ciel watched as his maid rearranged her cart for her brewing, "are you not bothered by your marriage being exposed?" He wondered.

Kagome paused, before she resumed, "I'm not entirely sure if I should be bothered by it, no." At her master's inquiring gaze, she bowed her shoulders, "It was nicer being left to pretend, I'll admit."

He frowned, "If you don't care about your…relationship," Ciel caught a flicker of her eyes and saw weariness within, "then why was Sebastian so bothered by others interested in either of you? If you're faithful, then it shouldn't matter so much."

A rueful chuckle sounded from Kagome's throat, "You're still young, milord," she cut the cheesecake in uneven pieces and ladled one onto the plate, "romance is never simple. Sebastian," she experimented his name (even after two years of using it), "disliked having his love," that word had an edge to it, disturbing Ciel somewhat, "for me being questioned." Kagome placed the plate down on the desk and readjusted his fork and knife into their positions.

"I don't think demons really understood that term," Ciel soured. The way Sebastian was peacocking around with Kagome felt unnatural, as if she was nothing more than a favorite possession of his. Humans, he decided he might have been biased, understood it best. His parents' love for him was clear, _sincere_ , he remembered fondly.

He couldn't tell, for the life of him, if Sebastian's _love_ for Kagome was just as sincere.

"He wouldn't know," Kagome pushed the saucer in front of him, saying quietly, "he was never a human."

His eye shot wide and realization settled. Ciel saw why he liked her teas so much. Curling his hands tightly around the gold-lipped porcelain he thinned his lips.

They tasted like how a _human_ would've made it.

Imperfections enriched the flavors, with nonlinear amount of milk and honey each time. Expertly made, Kagome kept her brewing imbalance—but _just right_. Unlike Sebastian's who kept things too detail-oriented down to the very last grain and right on the instruction, she saw no needs for flawlessness. Unpredictability is _human_.

"You were, weren't you?" Ciel furrowed his brows, "A human…"

Kagome smiled grimly, saying nothing at all.

* * *

A/N: AYYY, so today is my birthday (June 28th) so here's the latest addition to LiA, since updating is my birthday traditions. :) So, here's my gift to you, my good readers. Thanks so much for sticking with me for so many years! Here's to a good year!


End file.
